No Atonement
by FanaticOfFandoms
Summary: Something isn't right. When Sakura finds a bloodied shirt in the garbage and a gun she thought had been lost forever, Sasuke is the main suspect. For many years, Konoha's most vile mafia was Sasuke's only way to provide for himself, but after their marriage, that time was seemingly forgotten—except Sasuke had been conspiring with the same old gang to keep her safe.
1. Part 1

**Title:** No Atonement

 **Rating:** M for Mature for Violence and Sexual Situations

 **Genre(s):** Action; Drama

 **Character(s):** Sasuke U., Sakura. U.

* * *

 **Credits:** Huge thanks to user **lovesasusakuforever** for sending me the idea for this fic and for being so patient for the fulfillment of the request!

* * *

 **Plot:** Something isn't right. When Sakura finds a bloodied shirt in the garbage and a gun she thought had been lost forever, Sasuke is the main suspect. For many years, Konoha's most vile mafia was Sasuke's only way to provide for himself, but after their marriage, that time was seemingly forgotten—except Sasuke had been conspiring with the same old gang behind her back for the means of keeping her and their unborn daughter safe.

* * *

 _"You don't understand, Sakura. I don't have the luxury of_

 _choosing to leave. That's their code of honor. Once you're in,_

 _you're in for good. The only way out is a bullet to your head,_

 _and I don't want that for us."_

* * *

 **Author's Note.** This was intended to be a one shot deal, but the idea is just too good to let it die after one part, so I decided to continue this for a short while. It will probably contain 5 to 10 parts to conclude it properly.

* * *

#

* * *

 **No Atonement**

 _Part 1_

"How long have you known?"

"For about two weeks."

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"I was waiting for the right time."

"And how long have you been pregnant?"

"About two months… You're not mad at me, are you?"

Sasuke lifts his gaze and finds her worried glance under his lashes. She stands before him with her hands gripping a dishtowel. She had been twisting it firmly into a short-lengthened rope with her strong fingers for a while now since their conversation started. He could see the strain of the muscles in her forearms bulge as she adds pressure to every twist she makes.

"Sasuke, please answer me," she says, stepping toward him.

The dishtowel drops to the floor and she presses her hands gently on his head. She runs her fingers through his hair like she always does when he has a headache, or when he can't get to sleep.

Suddenly his hands hold onto the sides of her frame and he sighs.

"No," he mutters, though he sounds completely mad—no— _furious._

"Fucking-yes, Sakura! Of course I'm mad!"

She stares at him with wide eyes as he stands, careful not to push her, but so completely oblivious to the wooden chair he has been sitting on. It sways to and fro a couple of times before ultimately falling onto the tiled floor of their kitchen with a loud _slam!_

Tears prick the corner of Sakura's eyes as his watch her expression hardens. Her brows knit in horror. She would think a man who had lost his family so long ago would wish to be a father, but this whole scenario, this _reality_ was not one she could have ever imagined.

When the first tear is shed, Sasuke releases his breath as if he were holding it in his lungs for a while. He drags his fingers through his hair, revealing his eyes a lot clearer before muttering, "I'll be out for a few hours. Don't wait up."

He's already shrugging on his leather jacket when Sakura presses her hand on his abdomen.

"Sasuke—"

"Don't," he warns. "You know very well why I'm mad."

"I don't," she says, tears streaming down her cheeks a little more viciously. "Because this child is yours, too, so no I don't get it."

Sasuke sighs. "I'm not meant for this life."

"Sasuke—"

"Enough!"

He watches as her face that held all the grace he'd fallen in love with distort into an agony he understands… Rejection. But she doesn't lower her head. Instead the tears stop falling and her breath becomes more constricted.

" _Go_."

He bites the inside of his cheeks. A part of him wants to reach out to her and tuck the loose strands of her bangs behind her ears, but the other half forces him to pull his arm out of his sleeve.

As he faces the door, he can still feel her presence behind him, watching the man she married leave their home to who-knows-where.

"I'm sorry," he manages to say.

"Is that the only way you can say it? With your back turned to me?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Just leave."

He twists the doorknob and with a swift pull, the door opens. Before he steps outside into the darkness and cold, he turns to see her, but she's no longer standing by the kitchen table. The lights of the kitchen turn off and Sasuke stares inside, wide eyed. He closes the door then, and wonders where Sakura hid herself this time. Their bedroom? The spare bedroom to the right side of the hall? Or perhaps the library where she spends most of her time reading.

#

"I want to drown myself in this until I'm fucking tired of smelling it."

Naruto, Sasuke's friend, watches him take another shot of whisky. He cringes to the burning sensation in his throat, but doesn't reject the bartender's fifth pour.

"What you're doing isn't going to help the situation, dumbass," Naruto mutters, taking a small gulp of beer. "Rather than consoling your wife, you're here getting drunk. What's wrong with you?"

Sasuke's eyes are dry and red when he turns to see the blond male beside him.

"She doesn't like me, you know," he mutters. "She married me because she felt like she should. What the fuck for? Because of my looks? Because I'm nice?"

He spits out a shriek of laughter as he slams the fifth shot glass onto the counter.

"Another," he murmurs breathily.

"You're fucking insane."

"And you're fucking wasting your time, Naruto. Go home. Don't know why you're here, anyway."

"You called me here," Naruto says, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Mhm," is the only response Sasuke can manage. The rim of the shot glass is already touching his bottom lip.

"She loves you, you know," Naruto says, watching his sixth drink disappear through the clear glass with a tilting of the glass. "And if you act like this again, she'll not only kick your ass, she'll fucking leave you with your child. Do you want that?"

"She won't leave me," Sasuke says.

"Yeah, she will because she's smart."

Sasuke rubs the pads of his fingers into his scalp; massaging the massive headache he can't clear away with all that he's drunk.

"You were never like this. What the fuck is going on?"

Sasuke presses his lips together. His eyes are somewhat foggy as he takes the small glass into his hands and toys with it.

"Orochimaru talked to me three days ago, man," he says.

Naruto shakes his head. "You dumb bastard…"

"I know, I know," Sasuke says. "But I had no other choice, Naruto. He threatened to kill 'er, and I can't allow it."

Naruto licks his lips before taking three large gulps of his beer.

"So what are you going to do? Thought you were done with all that."

"I don't know."

There is a moment of silence between the two of them as more people pour into the bar. The crowd is lively and loud, filling the compacted room with the stench of sweat and alcohol and cigarette smoke.

"I need the money," Sasuke suddenly says.

"Sasuke, you can do better."

"It's not easy. It's not easy leaving a job like that. You know that really well, don't you?"

The blond nods. "Yeah."

"Shit," Sasuke hisses. "What am I supposed to tell Sakura?"

He takes the shot glass and taps it against the counter. The bartender, a middle aged man with a bald spot on the back of his head responds to Sasuke's rude command.

"Bring me the whole bottle," he says.

It comes to him a few seconds later and Sasuke has no need to pour all of that into the glass. He takes the drink straight from the bottle, closing his eyes tight shut, hoping that would let him ignore the bitter taste.

Of course it doesn't work, but he chugged nearly half of the bottle.

He hiccups twice before ultimately saying, "Or I can let her leave me and she can be safe."

He chuckles dismissively, but tears stream down his cheeks rather quickly and Naruto has to pat his back to hush him before he starts a commotion.

"Come on, I'll take you back home."

They pay the bartender as Sasuke sneaks the bottle off the counter (though it had already been paid for without his knowledge), and walk out into the fresh air. For a second, Sasuke feels dizzy, and the next Naruto finds him hunched over a couple of bushes as he expels the crappy alcohol in three dreadful splurges of vomit. The stench of bile catches Naruto's senses, but he stays beside him to pat his back as Sasuke hacks and coughs.

"Done yet?"

Sasuke nods, but barely. His head hurts already, and his stomach is in pain.

Naruto has to nearly carry Sasuke to his car. And a few minutes before getting to his house, Sasuke tells Naruto that he has to tell him a secret.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to protect her and my kid, Naruto. I'm going to take his job offer."

"Sasuke—"

"It's the only way."

Sasuke falls asleep then, leaving Naruto alone to go over what he had said. He wonders if he should tell Sakura, but figures it would intensify their already heated dispute and complicate things he isn't even a part of.

With Sasuke slumped over his shoulder, Naruto knocks on the door of his house. Sakura answers almost immediately, and the sight of the dark circles around her eyes must mean that she had been waiting for him.

She looks at him once and sighs, stepping aside to let Naruto carry Sasuke up to the bedroom.

"Thank you," she tells Naruto when he manages the heavy Uchiha on the bed.

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note (continued).** I hope to update this story quite soon after the first part's uploading date, but since my schedule is cramped with other various things, it may take a while. This request had been given to me about two months ago from today (near the beginning of October), and I wanted to start fulfilling the request before I've completely forgotten about it.

Thanks for reading :) Until next time,

\- FoF

[Last Updated: 11-21-15]


	2. Part 2

**Title:** No Atonement

 **Rating:** M for Mature for Violence and Sexual Situations

 **Genre(s):** Action; Drama

 **Character(s):** Sasuke U., Sakura. U.

* * *

 **Credits:** Huge thanks to user **lovesasusakuforever** for sending me the idea for this fic and for being so patient for the fulfillment of the request!

* * *

 **Plot:** Something isn't right. When Sakura finds a bloodied shirt in the garbage and a gun she thought had been lost forever, Sasuke is the main suspect. For many years, Konoha's most vile mafia was Sasuke's only way to provide for himself, but after their marriage, that time was seemingly forgotten—except Sasuke had been conspiring with the same old gang behind her back for the means of keeping her and their unborn daughter safe.

* * *

 _"You don't understand, Sakura. I don't have the luxury of_

 _choosing to leave. That's their code of honor. Once you're in,_

 _you're in for good. The only way out is a bullet to your head,_

 _and I don't want that for us."_

* * *

 **Author's Note.** I hope you read the warning that this is rated Mature for specific reasons. Reader's discretion is advised. lol.

* * *

#

* * *

 **No Atonement**

 _Part 2_

The light glares strongly against Sasuke's eyes when he opens them. The room around him is almost a blur as the bed beneath him spins uncontrollably, or maybe it's just his drowsiness messing with him. His headache isn't going to go away anytime soon, and his stomach feels like it's been repeatedly punched—and when he sits up, the taste of shit rises to the base of his throat and touches his tongue—and when he runs to the bathroom he almost trips over a shoe he didn't see before—and when he gets to the toilet, it takes him an irritatingly longer time to prop the toilet seat off the bowl—and when he hacks, there are tears at the corners of his eyes because he didn't eat when he was drinking, so there is nothing to throw up.

When he thinks he's okay, he flushes down whatever came out of his mouth and sits hopelessly next to the toilet. Sasuke has to cling onto the bowl with one arm because this damned bathroom is spinning, too. He curses under his breath as he forces himself up. His muscles feel strained. He wants to go back into bed and stay there for days and days.

Sasuke rinses his mouth, brushes his teeth, and rinses his mouth again before removing his clothes and stepping into the bathtub to take a shower. At first the water is freezing cold, but he hardly flinches. It's like a punishment he probably deserves because of what he said yesterday to Sakura.

He stays under the running water for a while, unable to move and wondering whether the disgusting taste of vomit never left after brushing his teeth, or that it's a sign that he's going to throw up again. He wonders how he got home, and remembers only short glimpses of Naruto cussing at him because he fell asleep in the car and now he had to carry him several feet to the front step of his house, and then upstairs. He remembers waking up briefly at night to verify that Sakura was home, but she didn't sleep on their bed with him. He was too tired, too dizzy to get up from the bed to verify where she was…

The man squeezes some of the shampoo onto his palm and proceeds to wash his hair, and then lathers up some soap and drags his hands over his body to clean himself vigorously, trying to get rid of the stench of alcohol, vomit, and sweat.

When he finishes, he turns off the water and wraps a towel around his waist. When he walks out the bathroom, his mind is still somewhat foggy, but he can see a little clearer. He was alone in bed last night, and he sighs. Forgetful of his nudity underneath the towel, he walks out of the room and heads downstairs where the familiar sound of a spoon against a pot sounds off. He rushes straight through the living room, oblivious of the parted curtains, and finds Sakura by the kitchen counter over the sink.

He wastes no time—Sasuke presses himself against her and wraps a single arm around her waist. She tenses beneath his touch as his wet hair and upper body soak her clothes, too. A gentle kiss on the back of her neck sends goose bumps over her arms, yet she remains silent.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs.

Still, she doesn't speak.

"I know I'm a jerk," he proceeds. "You've every right to be pissed at me."

The silence irritates him, and the headache that still pulsates throughout his head isn't making it any easier. He pulls himself away from her and turns Sakura around. He eyes her features carefully. Her head is turned away, but he can see her own frustrations with the way she's scowling.

"Sakura," he murmurs, placing his hand on the line of her jaw.

His eyes look down to see the bright, white shirt she's wearing. He catches a small stain just over the left breast and he sighs.

"You know, that's my only white shirt," he mutters.

She seems to notice the stain, too, and murmurs, "You deserve it."

Sasuke smiles.

"Does that mean you'll forgive me?" he asks, hopeful.

Sakura smiles lightly.

"We'll see," she says.

Sasuke runs his hands down her frame, stopping just over her abdomen and sighs.

"I'm not mad at the pregnancy," he says. "There's something that's been on my mind lately, and I didn't want you to get involved."

He pauses for a second to see if she'll respond, but she stays quiet and quite hesitant herself.

"But the thing is, with my name next to yours, you're involved regardless of what I say or do."

"You're scaring me," she says.

"Then you must imagine how I feel about this shit."

Sasuke leans in and steals a long, tender kiss as his resting hands move again, this time lower and reaches the hem of her pajama pants. When his hand presses against her sex, Sakura emits an elongated sigh, and Sasuke parts from her lips to her neck.

"Sasuke," she mutters. "I have soup on the stove."

"Leave it," he murmurs huskily as he presses himself against her.

"The curtains—"

"Leave them," he insists.

Soon he hoists her on the kitchen counter and pries off her pajama bottoms and underwear. His hands squeeze her breasts gently beneath the shirt, as he works his tongue just along the slit of her sex. Her prolonged gasps and whimpers make way for his own arousal. Her legs wrap around his head as the build up of ecstasy overtakes her senses. She has a fistful of his hair as her hips grind against him, working herself up to an orgasm.

"Sasuke," she gasps.

There's a knock on the front door and the moment soon ends, sending both of them to a shock of embarrassment when the door opens. Sakura quickly jumps off the counter and snatches her pants and underwear from the counter to quickly put on. Sasuke drags his fingers through his hair, partially pissed about the intrusion and pained with an unsettled urge in his groin.

Ino Yamanaka, the blonde bombshell of a friend Sakura works with appears, and luckily, Sakura already has her pants on. But it may be a second too late as Ino has a blush spread across her cheeks as well, and had seen Sakura tugging on her pants.

"Ino," Sakura gasps, cheeks red.

"Hn," is all Sasuke can manage. He's still in just a towel.

The blonde woman smirks. "Came in a bad time, huh?"

"No," Sakura protests, reaching to turn off the stove for the already-boiling soup.

"Obviously," Sasuke states in contrast to his wife's word. He crosses his arms.

"Well, I stopped by to tell you that our shifts changed again."

"This is where I leave the both of you," he mutters, heading out the kitchen.

He walks back upstairs, and Ino giggles when he's completely out of sight.

"What an interesting couple—"

"Ino," Sakura warns. "Tell me about the shift changes. That's why you're here, remember?"

The blonde sighs. "Forget the shifts, dear. It was a lie to drive him away. So how are you feeling? How have you been?"

Sakura sighs heavily. "You know…"

"Of course I do. Sasuke told Naruto, and Naruto told everyone. You know how he is."

" _Fuck_."

Ino smiles. "Congratulations."

"Hardly, Ino," Sakura says. "Sasuke didn't take the news too well yesterday. I'm sure you heard about that, too."

The woman's face hardens. "Sasuke is complicated."

"No," Sakura mutters, "Sasuke is… _Sasuke._ "

"Is he still mad? Didn't seem like it when I walked in…"

Sakura purses her lips, trying to contain her incoming smile. "No, actually. I think we're okay now."

Ino snickers. "Yeah, I walked in on that sweet apology."

"Just barely, you pig."

Ino giggles again and leans over the counter.

"I smell tomato soup," she says. "Not fun."

"Not for you, of course."

Ino rolls her eyes. "Right."

"My mother hasn't heard of this yet, right? I want it to be a legitimate talk, not a dreadful surprise."

"Still haven't gotten over it?"

Sakura shakes her head, then pauses, and then shrugs when she grabs a clean bowl from the cupboard over the sink.

"I don't know," Sakura says. "I mean, she was pissed when we got married, since she knew a bit of his past, but now? She seems cool."

Ino widens her eyes. "Well good luck. When I told her I was going out with Sai, the painter from that art show we went to together, she freaked and said, 'you could do better than that,' and left me with my mouth wide open."

Sakura laughs. "He is kind of weird."

The blonde's cheeks flush nearly crimson. "He's a good guy, Sakura."

"Want soup?"

"Thanks, but I'll have to decline—"

The sound of Sasuke's footsteps coming down the stairs catches their attention, and he finally emerges in a leather jacket, blue jeans and black boots.

"—have him tend to his remedy. I have to get out of here before you two bust some moves on the table, too."

"Ino!" Sakura scolds.

The other woman laughs and all Sasuke can do is shake his head, narrow his eyes at her, and bite his lip.

"Catch you later at the office, okay?"

Ino is already out the door and Sasuke sighs.

"You know, the table _is_ pretty sturdy, Sakura," he murmurs.

Sakura gives him that very familiar look, her don't-cross-the-line, look.

"I'm kidding," he says and kisses her forehead.

She smiles lightly and turns away to proceed to pour soup in a bowl for him.

"Are you going somewhere?"

He nods, walking around the kitchen island to face her properly. "I am. I have, uh, business to take care of."

"Oh, really?" Sakura replies nearly audibly. "What kind?"

"Stuff I need to work out," he says.

There is a desperation he wants erased from his face. Sakura can always read his eyes and his blank expressions as clearly as his best friend.

"You're staying at least for your soup, I hope?"

She lifts her gaze to find him nearly lively behind the bangs that cover his eyes.

"Yeah," he says, extending his arm to receive her delicious concoction.

"You should get a haircut, Sasuke," she says.

Sakura reaches over the counter to part the hair from his eyes and smiles.

"It's getting ridiculously long."

"I thought you liked my long hair."

She bites her lip and nods.

"Yeah, but I like seeing your eyes."

He smiles lightly and shrugs. "Okay, I'll get it cut then."

Sasuke watches as his wife pushes herself away from the counter.

"So you're working today?" Sasuke muses.

"Yup," Sakura replies. "So you better be on your best behavior wherever you're going."

Sasuke smirks.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the gangster who fell in love with an agent of Konoha. How the hell does that happen, hn?"

Sakura giggles. "It's the same thing my mom asked me, remember?"

"Yeah, and then you told her that you seriously loved me."

"I still do."

Sakura steps beside him and kisses his cheek.

"Why?"

She sighs. "Your lack of self-confidence stumps me, Sasuke. Because I obviously married you for your body and that charm of yours."

Sasuke purses his lips to her sarcasm and scratches the corner of his mouth with his thumbnail.

"I love you because you're you. I don't get how it works, but I somehow fell in love with this jerk that somehow fell in love with me, too."

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note (continued).** I still haven't adopted a specific time for when I will update this, but when I do, I'll let you know on my author page on this website. This chapter was intended to be a little longer, but I decided to stop there to contain the fluff and comedy in just one spot before the drastic drama and action is introduced. [Sasuke may seem a little OOC here, but you may think differently... (or honestly, I hope you do lol).]

Thanks for reading :) Until next time,

\- FoF

[Last Updated: 11-29-15]


	3. Part 3

**Title:** No Atonement

 **Rating:** M for Mature for Violence and Sexual Situations

 **Genre(s):** Action; Drama

 **Character(s):** Sasuke U., Sakura. U.

* * *

 **Credits:** Huge thanks to user **lovesasusakuforever** for sending me the idea for this fic and for being so patient for the fulfillment of the request!

* * *

 **Plot:** Something isn't right. When Sakura finds a bloodied shirt in the garbage and a gun she thought had been lost forever, Sasuke is the main suspect. For many years, Konoha's most vile mafia was Sasuke's only way to provide for himself, but after their marriage, that time was seemingly forgotten—except Sasuke had been conspiring with the same old gang behind her back for the means of keeping her and their unborn daughter safe.

* * *

 _"You don't understand, Sakura. I don't have the luxury of_

 _choosing to leave. That's their code of honor. Once you're in,_

 _you're in for good. The only way out is a bullet to your head,_

 _and I don't want that for us."_

* * *

 **Author's Note.** This chapter's relatively short due to specific reasons.

* * *

#

* * *

 **No Atonement**

 _Part 3_

The building is quite larger than Sasuke expected. He had been told to walk (not drive) to the poorest, and most dangerous side of town. Along the way, the man contemplated about three different things: the negotiations meeting between himself and Orochimaru, the distance between the warehouse and the next busy street, and whether the small switchblade hooked on the waist band of his jeans will be the ideal weapon to fend off any possible henchmen of his.

The warehouse is not far from the next busy street, as he had hoped it to be. But the reality is just as disappointing as the hope. Bums and drunks override the streets during the day and night. Sasuke had known through experience when working with Orochimaru in the past that police rarely come here. If he had wanted to contact the police station, chances of their arrival would be slim. This entire city is corrupt. No one cares enough.

There is a gap in the fence wide enough for Sasuke to slip through. Few strands of his hair get snagged on a jagged edge of the metal when he reaches the other side to the dirt-covered concrete. He muses silently at the memory of Sakura insisting he should cut his hair. It almost passes his shoulders, and he could only imagine how unpleasant his wife would be if the locks continued to grow.

With every step Sasuke takes, oddly enough, the drifting scent of meat on a grill hits his nose. It is not a pleasant smell. This scent makes the hairs on the back of his neck rise with warning. Beyond lies an enclosed space where he will meet others who might want to hurt him. Whatever that intoxicating stench is, it's a warning. They've seen him enter through the back fence rather than the front gate where a couple of Orochimaru's brutes stand out in watch. They spot him, too, just from here, but they don't do anything to provoke Sasuke's sense of caution. The danger started the moment he stepped foot onto this side of the fence, and they know it, too.

Two men appear from one side of the building. The one with longer gray hair is the man that Sasuke immediately recognizes. He's a broad shouldered young man, nearly three years older than Sasuke's twenty-five. He wears a black, sleek suit that obviously costs a lot of cash. There is hardly need to introduce themselves, as one is more relevant than the other.

"I'm quite relieved you've made it," the gray-haired man speaks. His voice is oddly silky and smooth. Sasuke had seen him lure three women to his place with just easy speaking.

"I'm not here to talk to you, Kabuto," Sasuke snaps. "Where is he?"

Kabuto smirks and pushes his glasses back properly onto the bridge of his nose with his middle finger. This is not an enticing image. Sasuke is quite unpleased.

"Impatient, are we? So was he. It took you long to call us back after we made the offer—"

"It's not an easy decision," Sasuke admits. "You know why… Both of you do."

Kabuto nods as if deeply understanding Sasuke's concerns.

"How is she, by the way?"

Sasuke glares into his eyes and scowls. "That is none of your concern."

"Tch," Kabuto hisses.

Kabuto leads him inside through the back door of the warehouse. Interestingly enough, the man feeds Sasuke details of the building's history. First it was a small clinic that was later shut down. It was later created into a small school for adults, but the idea was trashed. Then the building was donated by the city to make a shelter for the homeless, but like the others, the idea was later abandoned as the funding and volunteers diminished in a matter of ten years.

"Orochimaru bought the place and made it what it is now…"

"A recruitment center for his little followers?"

Kabuto snickers. "You really seem to hate the exact people you once were…"

"Because I learned how shitty this life was."

"Yet you came back."

Sasuke feels the corner of his mouth twitch. It wasn't a question. The way he delivered it was in the form of a statement—a _fact_ —something he cannot accept, but must.

After riding the elevator to the third floor, Sasuke follows him to a door shaded in black. Inside, Sasuke can hear giggles and murmurs of different women.

The suspense created by the door as it is swung open feels like a bug consuming Sasuke from the inside out. Once the door fully opens to reveal the pale man he was once associated with, that bug inside him will come out through some place in his body, but he will not die… It will just be a painful, miserable experience with no end.

* * *

 **Author's Note (continued).** My apologies for making you wait for this new chapter. I know, I know... This chapter is much shorter than the others, but I concluded it this way for the means of adding suspense (a little bit of dramatic effect?). Anyway, I'm updating the next chapter right away along this week, or the following. Thank you for your patience and support.

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Wednesday 01-13-16


	4. Part 4

**Title:** No Atonement

 **Rating:** M for Mature for Violence and Sexual Situations

 **Genre(s):** Action; Drama

 **Character(s):** Sasuke U., Sakura. U.

* * *

 **Credits:** Huge thanks to user **lovesasusakuforever** for sending me the idea for this fic and for being so patient for the fulfillment of the request!

* * *

 **Plot:** Something isn't right. When Sakura finds a bloodied shirt in the garbage and a gun she thought had been lost forever, Sasuke is the main suspect. For many years, Konoha's most vile mafia was Sasuke's only way to provide for himself, but after their marriage, that time was seemingly forgotten—except Sasuke had been conspiring with the same old gang behind her back for the means of keeping her and their unborn daughter safe.

* * *

 _"You don't understand, Sakura. I don't have the luxury of_

 _choosing to leave. That's their code of honor. Once you're in,_

 _you're in for good. The only way out is a bullet to your head,_

 _and I don't want that for us."_

* * *

 **Author's Note.** Please excuse any grammatical errors. I didn't have much access to a computer, so I had to do most of the writing on my iPad. And, well, you know how autocorrect works lol. Enjoy!

* * *

#

* * *

 **No Atonement**

 _Part 4_

First, the sound of the creaking doors silences everyone inside. The eerie calmness and the gray smoke that drifts from multiple sources disappear at Sasuke's arrival. He can see three beings' dark shadows through the thick clouds, but Sasuke is certain that the tallest among them is Orochimaru.

Second, Sasuke doesn't speak, and neither do they. It is the first time since the last time in his teen years that he's ever felt petrified standing here before a man that is as powerful as the Chief of Agents in Konohagakure. Everything here is like déjà vu… Twelve years ago he stood before him like this after a brief brawl with one of the brats he had also taken in. Rather than punishing him on the spot, he gave him two options: join him, or die. Of course, being a child at age thirteen he chose the most obvious answer to assure him of survival.

When Kabuto clears his throat, Sasuke is reminded of the knife concealed at the waistline of his jeans. His jacket drapes to the sides with ease and hides the odd bump that is his weapon. And when he presses his arm to the side to calm himself of the anxiety of meeting him in person once again, Orochimaru's chuckle rises from smoke.

"We're not enemies today, Sasuke," he mutters.

His voice is like a smaller hiss.

"Open the window, Kabuto. Let all this smoke out of the way."

"Yes, Orochimaru."

Like he always had, Kabuto takes action at his command. Sasuke watches the man walk past him immediately and sees him pull the latch of the window far to the left and push the glass upward to slide. A colder air slowly pools into the room, and the smoke slowly dies down.

Sasuke turns to see the man who had called him here, and finds him sitting between two women. They look oblivious of their being here. Their clothes lazily slip off their shoulders. And Sasuke realizes they're wearing hardly anything more besides tank tops and underwear. Drool slips from one's lips. She sits limply to Orochimaru's right with her legs widely parted, one hand on his arm, and the other stuffed inside her underwear. Seeing this makes Sasuke cringe, as the other woman lies her head on Orochimaru's lap (back turned against the door) and draws little figures with her index finger on the man's chest.

"Don't mind them," Orochimaru insists. "They don't know where they are."

"What did you give them?" Sasuke asks. "They look sedated."

Orochimaru smirks.

"Don't they?" he replies.

It is a rhetorical question. Orochimaru looks quite pleased with himself.

"I call it Snake's Bite," he says. "I won't delve too far into the details, but it's a tad bit more powerful than ecstasy…"

"The only downfall is that many of its repeated users die from it," Kabuto interferes. "It's a stimulant for adrenaline, just like cocaine, except comparing it to ecstasy is much more correct."

Sasuke furrows his brows. "And who are they?"

"Irrelevant," Orochimaru insists.

Another mocking answer is so expected by a heartless man. Sasuke; however, tries his hardest to not seem moved by the irritating manner of the pale male. In the past, scenes like these have always been set before him. The drugs this man's thugs create are incredibly powerful. What's terrible is that the city knows of his crimes, yet he is justified by the cover up donations he had distributed to various charities surrounding orphaned children and school programs. This is the only way the citizens and police and agents look the other way and shrug off his crimes.

"Take a seat," Orochimaru says suddenly.

"I came here to talk to you, not to lounge by your whores."

Kabuto chuckles in the background.

"Hm… Not everyone would turn down an invitation like that from me…"

To respond Orochimaru, Sasuke shrugs nonchalantly.

"Not everyone is like me."

"So very true."

"So what do you want from me? You've been following my wife and threatening me… There is something you obviously want. What is it?"

"I require your services again," Orochimaru replies.

"You have hundreds of henchmen in this city, and millions outside of it. What the fuck do you need me for?"

Sasuke can sense the grim smile etched across the face of Kabuto Yakushi. Orochimaru on the other hand keeps his serious demeanor. It is the protective shield that has kept him alive.

"Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"That certainly got his attention," Kabuto murmurs.

#

Sakura watches tiny raindrops drip down the car window. She leans her head against the cool glass and feels the excess of ruining city sounds that surround the vehicle. Instead, she keeps her focus on the sound of the pitter-patters of the calming rain. Her eyes focus on a single raindrop that slides down the exterior of the glass. She counts how many of the other drops will merge with this one as it reaches the bottom of the clear glass.

She counts silently: "One… Two… Three…"

Her voice is a low hum as she continues to count.

"Eleven," she concludes and sighs.

Once more, she guides her eyes to look up to the top of the window. The largest drop catches her attention, and so she begins to count the conjoining drops…

"One… Two… Three… Four—"

The sound of the back door swinging open startles her. She had forgotten to lock it; however, there is nothing to fear. She turns to watch her squad member and close friend Naruto crawl inside with a warm paper bag of baked goods. The door to the driver's side swings open, too, and their leader Kakashi sits in.

Both doors close simultaneously, and the males huff warm breaths into their hands, exaggerating the movements of their shivering bodies.

"Shit, it's cold out there," Naruto hisses.

"Naruto," Kakashi calls. "Hand me the donut bag, will you?"

"Mm, here," the blond responds and tosses the large bag of goods to the man in front.

"Here," Kakashi mutters and tosses his bag over his shoulder to Naruto.

"Are you hungry, Sakura?" Kakashi asks, gesturing the bag to her side. In his other hand, he holds a chocolate-smothered baked good. She wonders how he'd stuff his mouth with that thing when he wears a mask she believes never comes off.

Sakura presses her lips, but eventually gives into temptation. She grabs a donut with a sugary glaze and cream filling.

"Have you seen anything suspicious?" Kakashi asks.

"Not at all. Have you?"

"We overheard some guys talking about someone with a tattoo making some sort of special delivery, but that's all."

"And this is the location we received, right?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi nods. "Of course."

Sakura tears a small piece of her donut and pops it into her mouth. There is not much anyone could see through the windows now. The rain pours down heavily and fogs the outside world in a chaotic rhythm. Kakashi turns on the window wipers, but the result is disappointing.

"Hot chocolate, or coffee sounds so amazing right now," Sakura mutters. "Especially in this cold."

"Yes, but Naruto didn't want to hold them on our way back."

Naruto frowns. "Hey, man, you told me we had no time for that—"

"Sshh," Sakura whispers. "There's a truck parking in front of us."

"Do you think that's our guy?"

"I'm not sure…"

The heavy rain calms to its previous sprinkles. Through the window, the three of them watch as a bulky man steps out of an old white truck. His hair is slicked back in the way most teenagers would wear. Tattoos cover so many parts of his face that make him appear animalistic, or more specifically, shark-like.

Sakura furrows her brows when she notices a second car door swing open to the passenger side. Another man appears, though he is hooded. Just when she thinks they are normal people stopping by a donut shop, that second person lets his hood fall back.

For a moment, Sakura is relieved. This man looks too much like Sasuke and it makes her nervous just how reports of this man's physical appearance could cause her husband trouble if any crime is to be committed… But then she feels her face go numb at the realization of the man's identity.

"That's…"

"Did you say something?" Kakashi murmurs.

"N-No," Sakura says. "I—um… Nothing."

He looks just like he did five years ago: long hair, weary eyes, and so much like Sasuke. After so long… Would Sasuke know? Did he lie to her about his brother's death to end the pursuit?

She watches them enter the bakery, and Sakura acts on impulse. She opens the car door.

"Sakura—"

"Let's go," Sakura says.

"For what?" Naruto snaps.

"I really want that hot chocolate," she says.

Her face hardens, and both males don't know why. They have never seen this man before, but Sakura has.

"Besides," she says, "They may be the ones we're looking for."

#

"I—I don't understand…"

"Take a seat before you fall over from shock," Kabuto teases.

"Itachi Uchiha is dead. I pulled the trigger—he—He died."

Orochimaru chuckles.

"The Akutski member is still alive, Sasuke. We don't know how he survived such a wound, but he lives."

Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose. He has no need to pursue his brother again for the likes of Orochimaru, but if it means keeping Sakura safe, then so be it.

"If you take out the most vital piece to the opposing gang, then they will have no other choice but to surrender."

Sasuke clenches his jaw at the memory. Sakura and Naruto's team had been keeping an eye on his movements, but only Sakura caught a glimpse of the man. Her memory is vast… If it is known he didn't exactly die, Sasuke can only imagine what would happen to Sakura.

"Why does it have to be me?" Sasuke mutters.

"You have your own grudge against him that makes you best suited for the job," Orochimaru says.

"Besides," continues Kabuto. "This is the kind of job you can't get out of. Ever. That was our pledge, remember? Once you're in, you're in for good."

Sasuke inhales deeply.

"We even kept your gun," Orochimaru suddenly says. "Once you agree to the job, we will turn it over to you. If you deny it, then we'll take your life."

Sasuke's upper lip twitches. He extends his arm out to the older male sitting between two drugged women.

"Give me the gun," he says.

"So you're taking the job?"

"What other choice do I have?"

Kabuto chuckles. "None, I'm afraid."

#

It's warm within the bakery. The aroma of sugar hits Sakura's nostrils immediately. She didn't expect to see the bakery's diner-style decorations.

The woman behind the counter seems over joyed at the sight of Naruto.

"Ah, you're back for more!"

Her voice is a shrill of happiness, and Sakura flashes an angry look to her way. It catches the poor woman off guard, but even more so when the three agents reveal their badges to keep her hushed.

"Hot chocolate and two coffees, please," is all she says.

Kakashi leads his subordinates to a table. They sit five booths down to where those two suspicious males sit. And to Naruto's dismay, the one with the tattoos is already looking their way.

"Guys, they suspect us," Naruto says lowly.

They wait for several minutes. Their hot beverages are immediately served with no charge. "On the house," is what the waitress says. She moves rather quickly, and then serves the two males ahead.

They drink their beverages slowly as the two men eat whatever they had served. Naruto, feeling uneasy by the large one's piercing eyes turns his head to Sakura.

"The one with long hair kind of reminds me of…"

"I know," Sakura says. She tries to seem impressed.

"So, are you two okay?" Naruto asks suddenly.

"Hm?"

"You and Sasuke, I mean."

Sakura nods quickly. "Yes, we're okay… He was just surprised by the whole thing."

Naruto nods. He doesn't want to reveal anything to her about Sasuke conspiring with his old gang. If he causes any mischief, they would be the first ones to know.

"I'm going to go to the restroom," Sakura says. "I'll be right back."

Kakashi slides over to the side and let's her out of the booth. She takes a deep breath and walks past the first five tables. Her eyes drift to see both men eating quietly and in peace. They don't look her way, but it seems as if they're trying their hardest not to.

In the restroom, Sakura only washes her hands of the sticky mess her donut had left her. After quickly drying them, she walks back out to the diner and cautiously let's her eyes fall onto him, the more recognizable male between the two. Sakura clings to a desperation. There is no way it could be him…

When he looks up to see her, their eyes connect momentarily. They are the same dark eyes she remembers and a chill caresses her spine.

Sakura quickly looks away, but is prompt to look at him once more when she hears him speak,

"Miss, what is your name?"

Her eyes widen when she sees him again. "Huh?"

Of course, she had heard him, but would like to confirm her suspicions with the sound of his voice.

"What is your name?"

His voice is deep and charming, but oddly dangerous.

"Ino," Sakura answers, saying the first name she could think of.

The man lightly smiles and nods. "Sure."

She knits her brows. Did he not believe her?

Sakura clears her throat and tries to engage in a conversation with him.

"Since I told you my name," she says, "why don't you tell me yours?"

He snickers, as the other one laughs.

"I'll tell you my name," he says, "Once you tell me yours."

Her brow twitches. So he knows, or perhaps her lying skills need a little more adjustment…

"What are you—"

He stands eerily slowly and closely. The other stands, too, and walks right past her to the exit. Her eyes follow him, and Naruto is so ready to interfere, but she shakes her head.

"It would do you well not to interfere with me again," he says.

"So you are—"

"Precisely," the male says. "Stay away, if you know what's good for you. Say hello to Sasuke for me. And congratulations on your pregnancy."

He walks away quickly, and when he reaches the door, Sakura quickly follows.

Kakashi hooks his hand to her elbow and shakes his head.

"Our orders were strict," Kakashi says. "We were only meant to watch from afar, and not interact with them in any way. We got our intel, so let's go back to H.Q."

Sakura sighs.

"They're from the Akutski, aren't they?"

Sakura nods. "Most likely."

"What did they say to you?" Naruto asks.

Sakura furrows her brows. "Nothing important."

* * *

 **Author's Note**. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm not sure when I'll get the chance to update Part 5, but I really do hope it's before I go back to school. Thank you for your awesome reviews, support, and patience! Until next time,

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Monday 01-18-16]


	5. Part 5

**Title:** No Atonement

 **Rating:** M for Mature for Violence and Sexual Situations

 **Genre(s):** Action; Drama

 **Character(s):** Sasuke U., Sakura. U.

* * *

 **Credits:** Huge thanks to user **lovesasusakuforever** for sending me the idea for this fic and for being so patient for the fulfillment of the request!

* * *

 **Plot:** Something isn't right. When Sakura finds a bloodied shirt in the garbage and a gun she thought had been lost forever, Sasuke is the main suspect. For many years, Konoha's most vile mafia was Sasuke's only way to provide for himself, but after their marriage, that time was seemingly forgotten—except Sasuke had been conspiring with the same old gang behind her back for the means of keeping her and their unborn daughter safe.

* * *

 _"You don't understand, Sakura. I don't have the luxury of_

 _choosing to leave. That's their code of honor. Once you're in,_

 _you're in for good. The only way out is a bullet to your head,_

 _and I don't want that for us."_

* * *

 **Author's Note.** Please excuse any grammatical errors. I didn't have much access to a computer, so I had to do most of the writing on my iPad. And, well, you know how autocorrect works lol. Enjoy!

* * *

#

* * *

 **No Atonement**

 _Part 5_

"You know you can't keep going on like this, Sasuke. Another bad move, and you'll be taken away for sure."

At age ten, a day before July 23rd (Sasuke's birthday), Naruto found him badly beaten and bruised in an alley. It was a dark place between two buildings—a shady bar, and a run-down inn. This side of the city of Konoha was hardly explored by the younger generations as drunks, bums, and gangsters overtook nearly every corner.

His long hair was a tangled mess. Dry blood stuck onto his skin like another armor specifically for under his nose, his knuckles, and elbows. His best shoes were taken, and his clothes had been badly torn. There was one bruise in particular that was clear in sight. It was just below the cheekbone, and well above his cut lip.

When Sasuke finally looked up to see Naruto, the young boy simply smiled and held up a necklace with intricate red beads that glistened in the little light the nighttime provides. He said to Naruto that he finally retrieved his older brother's necklace that was stolen by the older kids at their school.

"Why's that thing so important to you?" Naruto asked.

He pulled Sasuke up with needless strength and swung the beaten boy's arm around his neck to support his weight. Sasuke, no doubt in pain, took a few steps forward to test his limbs.

"It belongs to my big brother," Sasuke said.

"He may never come back for you, you know."

"I know… But he said he will in the note."

Naruto turned to look at his sullen friend. Perhaps he shouldn't have said that.

"Do you trust Itachi?" Naruto asked. "People say that he's been involved in a gang, or a mafia of some sorts… That he's a killer—that he killed your—"

"Don't say it," Sasuke murmured. " _Please_ …"

"Alright," he replied. "I'm sorry."

#

Sasuke furrows his brows as he stares vacantly outside of the living room window. That time he risked his hide for a measly necklace seemed to be a time he had forgotten, and he wonders if Naruto remembers it at all. He wonders if Naruto even remembers what Itachi looked like from the photographs he kept, and if Sakura had forgotten about everything that went on that time when she first saw him.

When Orochimaru finally gave him the gun, it felt so distinctly warm, as if it were already fired a few minutes before finally surrendering it to him. It's a grayish, modern glock of ten-millimeter rounds. He has no recollection of the makers of this death machine are; however, when it was handed to him in his first years of serving Orochimaru and his conspirators, it was noted to be an expensive thing (more so, for the engraving of his name on the sleek edge of the handle). Orochimaru stated that the weapon was a lethal one—lethal for both the clueless user and the victim of its bullet. The funny thing is that when it was handed to him, it was given with a toss. It landed on his hands with the barrel pointing right at his stomach. The safety was not on. Sasuke thought only for a moment that this was some sort of plan to kill him, but it was later revealed that the magazine had no ammo.

Sasuke observes the glock steadily. His eyes are narrow as he passes his fingers over the engravings with uncertainty.

 _Uchiha, Sasuke_

If he looks hard enough, Sasuke can notice a small tinge of red rust resting in the little crevices of his name. He draws the conclusion that it may be dried blood he had not cleaned from _that time_ he shot Itachi. A sheet of their blood covered his fingers, and the mess still resulted in his brother's lifeless body roaming the streets of this city. Despite the supposed loss he felt pain him, Sasuke still wishes to kill him for what he had done…

There was a blind man that worked with Orochimaru, once. Sasuke doesn't quite remember his name, though this old guy really understood the mechanics of the glock. Even without his sight, he could easily fire at a still target. It was strange to have such a man work as his trainer for a little while, but he helped tremendously when it came to detecting with sound and arm positioning. The story of his blindness was that he had been shot in one eye, and then the other lost its functions, as he grew older. After a year of recruitment, Sasuke found him dead in his study. There was a shattered glass bottle of bourbon just beneath his hanging hand. The supposed cause of death was drowning himself in liquor, though Sasuke had before snitched on him for conspiring with other gangs that wanted to take Orochimaru down. He wondered if his bottle was poisoned, but no traces of it were ever found. It was at that time that even in death, this blind gunman directed clued him about Itachi and the Akatsuki's whereabouts.

The man unsheathes the magazine from its usual spot. There are no cartridges and the safety is on. Sasuke sighs, but what more would he expect? Of course it would be empty. He doubts Orochimaru would give him any ammunition now that he lives with Sakura, but for what purpose? Would it be for the safety of his newfound secret, or for their benefit? If they were to come and hurt Sakura, wouldn't they want him to be defenseless? Do they still fear him?

"I'm home," he hears her call from the front door.

He had been too caught up with the gun that he had lost track of time. It's three hours past noon, and it is her normal arrival time. Sasuke immediately stuffs the glock into the bottom of a drawer and piles it with needless newspapers. If she were to find such a gun hidden within their home, it would be complicated. She would immediately recognize it, and so undoubtedly she would decide to terminate their marriage (or so, that is what she had told him when he promised to leave the life of crime before he proposed). Even with her incredible prying abilities, she would surely notice when something is amiss.

"So you are here," she says, much closer this time to the living room. He hadn't even heard her footsteps when she walked here.

Sasuke turns around to face her and she raises a brow to his suspicious nature. His heart beats incredibly fast, but slows again when she smiles.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Just a surprise," Sasuke mutters in a serious, yet nervous tone.

The woman tilts her head as if trying to find the deepest point of his true intentions. Her large green eyes have that kind of power. Sakura always manages to see past his motives and exterior to understand him. It is what captivated him about her the first time they'd met.

"What kind of surprise?"

He is unsure whether Sakura is playing along, or not.

"Things for… Something."

She laughs. "I should get started on dinner—"

"That doesn't matter," he insists. "I'll cook."

He watches as she slowly walks towards him. Her eyes watch him carefully, from head to toe.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Sasuke nods. "Would there be anything wrong?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. Is there?"

He sighs.

"You added too much salt to the soup this morning," he teases and smirks.

Sakura furrows her brows. "I did not—"

"Yes, you did," he says and plants a soft kiss on her forehead. "And regardless of the taste," he continues as he walks to the kitchen, "I still ate everything."

"You're kidding, right?" she murmurs. "I ate some, too, and it was perfectly fine."

"You're pregnant," Sasuke counters. "Anything would taste good to you."

He hears her groan with frustration and above the news of his living brother and Orochimaru, he feels alleviated if only for this moment.

"I'm getting paid leave for the last two months of my pregnancy," Sakura says. "I spoke to the director—Tsunade Senju—and she understood a lot more well than I imagined. I'm also not getting as much field work, so there's that to be thankful for…"

Sasuke places a pot full of water on the burner and nods.

"Well it would not be good for a pregnant woman to run around and fighting crime," he says.

She smiles lightly and watches him dump hard lines of pasta into a bowl to wash.

"But it will be boring working from home and the office."

"But it will be safer," he says. "You went out on inspection duties today, too, didn't you?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then why didn't you tell Senju about your condition sooner?"

Sakura watches her husband reach into the cupboard to pull out pre-made spaghetti sauce.

"Because I love my work."

"Well, I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

The pink-haired woman rolls her eyes to his worries, but mentally, she is happy that such things in her life interest him, and that he truly worries about her.

As the two of them sit on the counter, Sakura contemplates her time at the diner. Seeing that man once again, as if he had risen from the dead sends shivers down her spine. It is a shame she doesn't have duties outside of the office any time soon. If only she didn't speak of her condition—Would she be able to see that man's face again? And if she were to see him again, what would she do? What would she say? More importantly—what would _he_ do?

She leans her weight against the counter and bites on her thumbnail in deep thought. The last time she had seen Itachi Uchiha was in a pool of his blood, right at the end of Sasuke's gun. At the end of the night, Itachi's body was taken away and Sasuke was treated for injuries, and ultimately pardoned from his crimes for stopping a notorious criminal.

Sakura tries to make mental notes about what went on that night. From her entire unit, she was the only one who bore witness to what occurred that night. Sasuke. His gun. A bloodied Itachi. Death… All elements are there, those that have been recorded and booked for investigation. She watched it all happen. Sakura was the one who checked his neck and wrist for a pulse. Nothing adds up.

"You're concentrated," Sasuke murmurs.

"I'm thinking about something."

Sakura can't tell him. It's part of her duty as an agent, but also to protect him. If she tells him Itachi lived that night, would he return to his old ways?

"—oiling."

"What?"

"The water is finally boiling."

"Oh. S-Sorry."

She was too preoccupied with her wavering thoughts that she couldn't hear him. And she hates keeping so many things from him. Sasuke has a right to know about his brother.

She slowly rises from her stool to tend to the boiling water for the pasta, but Sasuke stops her with a sigh.

"I said I'll cook tonight, remember?"

He prompts her to sit back down.

She watches him pick up the spaghetti rods from the bowl to the boiling water in three grabs. He adds a little bit of salt and waits by the stove.

When his wife calls his name, Sasuke looks up to see her. Something about the look on his face troubles her incredibly. His eyes are seemingly vacant, and his expression is as serious as she remembers it to be those years he spent with that mafia.

She sighs.

"Are you adding meatballs to the spaghetti?"

Sasuke nods. "Pretty small ones, though. I made them when I got home."

"Good."

She's stalling. She can't bring herself to form a sentence. All she has to do is ask about his brother, and then say it: _"I saw him today."_ Would that make sense? Would he believe it?

"Where is the sauce pan?"

"On the bottom cupboard, lowest shelf," she replies.

He steps away from the stove to look for it at the corner cupboard against the wall. Her observations are definitely getting out of hand. She wants to see him slip up so she can bring it to attention without rousing suspicion on her behalf. His obvious uncertainty is unusual. Perhaps Sasuke already knew about Itachi… Maybe Sasuke knew all along about his survival and is covering for him.

The ideas of having her own husband lie to her, a protector of the law, and his wife over all are terrible on their own. But she has to know. She _must_.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you," she says hastily.

Sasuke turns on a different burner and sets the saucepan over the heat.

"Where is the oil?"

"Sasuke—"

"The usual spot, right?"

His head is ducked down, eyes on the pot and pan…

"Sasuke, listen, today I—"

"Should I keep the sauce and pasta separately like you like it?"

"Sasuke, could you please _fucking listen to me_?"

He sets the bottle of olive oil down on the counter carefully and opens the jar of sauce effortlessly. His eyes are set solely on Sakura as he pours the contents of the jar into the pan and grabs a wooden spoon to stir. The room fills with the aroma of tomato, basil, and garlic. Sakura watches him intensely. This scene reminds them of their first confrontation before they even knew each other's names, and now, as their lives are well known, they stand so tall against one another as husband and wife with an unborn child on the way like rivals.

Their silence is irritating. Their ears are filled with the sound of bubbling, boiling water and pasta sauce.

Sasuke brings down the heat to the sauce and puts a clear lid over the concoction. As for the boiling pot of water and cooked pasta, he turns it off.

Finally, when Sakura thinks she could speak the sound of the knocking door exhausts them.

"I'll get it," she says and excuses herself from the kitchen.

He watches her leave empty-handed and return with a small box mailed to him. Sasuke doesn't ask anything about the package, nor does he know about it, but rather puts the cooked meatballs into the sauce and asks her, "What did you want to say to me?"

The tone of his voice is as dangerous as the glare. For many years she hasn't seen or heard him in this sense, and wonders if she should speak of his brother at all. Everything that was supposedly left in the past is daringly put in front of her as a form of bait just for him. Before she could even process her thoughts to form a clear, understanding sentence, she hastily tells him of her mission. Sasuke listens without intrusion, though his furrowing brows indicate his confusion. Why would she speak of her mission when it is so clearly against their code of conduct?

She then elaborates on who she was set to follow. At the word _Akatsuki,_ Sasuke gulps. Sakura noticed, and continues to speak. And finally, she says his name.

"I don't know if I was imagining this or not, Sasuke, but I saw him."

"That can't be…"

He presses his lips as Sakura stares at him, wide-eyed.

Deep down, she feels somewhat relieved. Maybe he doesn't know anything at all and she shouldn't worry him.

"O-Of course, it might have been my imagination," she says and lets out a breathy laugh. "I didn't have much to eat… It's just—That man, he really looked like you, but so much like It—"

"Don't say his name," he murmurs. " _Don't._ "

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"You should have been thinking about eating more than a couple of sweet buns and coffee," he snaps. "You'll ruin your health and the baby's if you don't eat properly. You'll make me worry more than ever."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry—"

"Stop apologizing, please," he says. "I hate thinking that you have to apologize to me for everything you say, or do. It isn't fair."

He is far more than irritated, and Sakura feels as if her heart will flat line any minute now. It was a wrong idea to bring up his brother. But something about the way he moves, his courtesy, the way his eyes avert her gaze every second or so makes her think that he knows something. His irritancy does not come this quickly. Even shit-stained words like the mafias' names are not enough to evoke his anxiety.

She bites the inside of her cheek and looks away. What should she say next?

"I'll go shower," is all she can think of and she pushes herself away from the island counter.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"My appetite has left me," she says rather sulkily.

"You're supposed to eat something," he says in a begging manner, and her mind feels like it has trespassed a crossroad she wasn't supposed to come by. To hurt him, to disappoint him, to anger him—There is no way she can get her answers immediately.

"I will," she says reassuringly. "I'm just not hungry now."

This time, her back is turned against him and he cannot apologize for his words. If it is not Sasuke facing away from her, it is she. Perhaps Sakura has more to be angry about that he cannot quite fathom, but he is certain that who she saw in that diner was Itachi Uchiha.

#

At age eighteen, Sasuke was arrested for two robberies that were committed in the same week. Interestingly enough, Orochimaru was the man to bail him out (though it was somewhat difficult to bribe the cops that worked there). Before any papers were entirely filled and transferred, two Agents of Konoha had made their way to see him. One of which was Naruto Uzumaki, his childhood friend. The other was a young woman with a heavy, stern look in her wide green eyes, pink hair, and pale skin that was shaded in a rosy shade of pink.

Behind the bars, Sasuke was growing restless until a police officer opened the cell that is enough to cage a wild gorilla. He was handcuffed for precautions, though according to this policeman, Sasuke was "free".

His eyes left his friend for only a minute. Sasuke was taken to an empty room with four chairs and a table that separated two and two. He took a seat behind the table, facing the door. While he waited, he watched a fly zoom past his eyes and perch upside down on the beige-shaded ceiling.

The doorknob turned, and Sasuke snapped his attention to the suited figures walking inside. He was hoping it would be Orochimaru, but instead Naruto and that long, pink haired woman walked inside. The mood was somewhat uplifting, as Naruto smirked and shook his head at the friend who still acted like a brat.

"You're still getting in this mess, idiot," Naruto scolded him.

Unlike the woman, Naruto took a seat in front of Sasuke.

"Almost nostalgic, except you're in cuffs and I'm here to question you."

Sasuke smirked at him and shrugged.

"Similar backgrounds and different lives. What did you expect? We are two separate people, after all."

Sasuke looked away from his friend's bright eyes to find the silent young woman standing behind Naruto. The tendencies of Orochimaru had definitely worn off on him. Rather than looking at someone new in the eyes, he had grown to see their entire being before finding something to truly recognize them for.

"Who's she?" he asked nonchalantly.

"My partner," Naruto answered.

"I didn't know you were dating someone like her," Sasuke said with a smirk.

The woman's eyes grew wide like if Hell's fire had imploded in large flames through the floor. Her cheeks, still surprisingly rosy, glowed a shade more when her large eyes found him.

"Actually, er, she's in the same unit as I am," Naruto finally murmured, though seemingly it was a bit too late.

Sasuke chuckled breathily. "Of course. I'd think you'd date a bitch that's a little less uptight."

She tried hard to ignore him, but it was futile as she was the only woman in the room.

He found it amusing to watch her walk towards the table and lean against it. If she hadn't been wearing her jacket over her shoulders, what would she look like?

"I'm Agent Sakura Haruno, Uchiha. Try to remember the uptight bitch that'll be on your case for the next three years."

Sakura Haruno was certainly not expecting to hear him laugh.

"Some friends you have, Naruto," she murmured.

"He's not always like this," he insisted.

Sakura could only shake her head in response.

"No, but I'm actually surprised you called yourself a bitch," Sasuke said. "Like, how stupid are you?"

He watched the shade on her cheeks leave her immediately. Something about the way her serious eyes changed also caught him off guard. Perhaps he went too far.

"I don't like looking at my life through delusions. I know exactly what I am, and I know that you are just the same—except this time I'm the one standing here without chains connected to the ones that are drilled into the floor. I am not relying on a creepy geezer to get me out of my own situations. You're easy to read, you know."

Sasuke had nothing to say. Actually, he really had no way of contradicting her statement. What she said is true. Instead he stared coldly into the emerald eyes that for a mere second looked at him with sincerity and truth. There was no doubt that he had angered her, that he had crossed the line… But he didn't want to apologize.

#

Sakura enters the bedroom from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her whole self. Light clouds of steam emerge from the opened door, and she looks to the bed where a large shirt belonging to Sasuke is laid out. Beneath the large piece of clothing are her short-shorts, ones she uses for sleeping. She doesn't remember laying them out for her to wear at all, and her only answer is that Sasuke had put them here for her.

She takes the shirt into her hands and presses the soft cloth against her nose and inhales deeply. This scent is familiar… This shirt smells of her husband, and she smiles warmly.

After quickly drying her body, she lets the towel fall to the floor. Her eyes settle onto her reflection from the large mirror against the window and she sighs at the sight of her stomach. Her belly is still flat. No one would guess that she is pregnant… Her mother would certainly be clueless of her condition unless she gave her the pregnancy test results. Her breasts are still slightly the same size. Sakura stares in awe and wonders whether Sasuke would see her body the same way during the progression of the baby's formation, and then after. Will she still look the same?

She quickly dresses herself, letting the large shirt graze her skin softly as it slides against her. Sakura decides to leave the shorts be (her panties are covered by the length of the shirt anyway).

Sakura slips on some cozy socks and then makes her way down the stairs to the living room. Sasuke can be seen just from the staircase staring silently at the television screen. He is watching an old movie about a man avenging the deaths of his family members, and dearest wife.

When Sakura clears her throat, Sasuke turns to see her. His expression is much softer than before, but his eyes are still shaded with worry and fear. Regardless of their hasty confrontation earlier in the day, she smiles and pulls gently at the shirt.

"It's still pretty big, but once I get bigger, I'll fill it in nicely… Don't you think?"

Sasuke smirks.

"You still look great in it," he says.

She blushes, and Sasuke stands from the couch.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

Sakura nods, and Sasuke walks over to her.

His eyes are surprisingly gentler the closer he gets to Sakura. When his arms envelope around her waist, Sakura squeals and laughs, as she is ticklish of his touch.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," he mutters.

She presses her face against his chest and inhales deeply. "It doesn't matter. I was wrong for mentioning your brother."

Sasuke presses a kiss on the top of her head.

"Let's eat then," he says.

"Didn't you eat?" Sakura asks.

"I was going to, but I wound up losing my appetite, too. Now I'm starving."

She giggles. "You should have eaten. I wouldn't have minded."

"We don't always eat dinner together anyway," he replies.

Sasuke leads her into the kitchen. His hand gradually travels down her back and once on her ass, he pinches her, and she slaps his hand away in surprise.

"Sasuke!" she scolds.

The man just laughs and pulls a chair out for Sakura.

"I hope you don't mind the extra sauce," Sasuke murmurs once behind the counter. "I couldn't help myself."

Sakura sighs. "Did you use both jars this time?"

Sasuke nods.

"Couldn't help myself," he repeats.

Sakura laughs as she watches him plate the pasta for her, and then for himself.

"You serve like a child," she says. "You're holding everything so awkwardly."

She catches a small blush on his cheekbones when she says that.

"You don't let me in the kitchen as much as you think you do," he says as if saying so would justify his reasons.

When Sasuke places their plates on the table, Sakura is happy when he takes a seat right beside her. He is so close that her right knee touches his left underneath the table.

The man is the first to take a bite of his creation, a meatball, and a messy slurp of spaghetti. Sakura almost chokes on her mouthful of pasta when she sees tomato sauce on the corner of his lip.

"Eat correctly," she says with a laugh.

Sasuke wipes the Sauce away with a napkin, but shakes his head.

"Look at you, scolding me about manners, when you're laughing with food in your mouth…"

Sakura takes her fork and presses the back against his cheek and laughs as tomato sauce streaks onto his skin. He watches her, bemused and purses his lips to contain his incoming smile.

"Seriously?"

She nods.

"See, I'd do the same, but you already showered," he mutters. "And you're also wearing my favorite shirt."

"This is your black shirt," Sakura says. "I thought the white one was your favorite."

Sasuke smirks. "It was, until you stained it."

He watches her stand from her seat. To his surprise, Sakura lightly licks the sauce off his cheek. Sasuke pushes the table away from them both and sits her on his lap. It's been a while since the two of them sat down like this. He could barely remember because he was so drunk and she was so nervous…

Sakura wraps an arm around his neck and gently wipes away excess sauce from his cheek. There is a tickling sensation on her collarbone caused by his nose that makes her squirm on Sasuke's lap. She sighs at his soft touch as it runs higher beneath the hem of the shirt. His large hand takes hold of her breast, making her blush.

"Weren't you starving?" Sakura whispers.

"My appetite wanders," he says huskily. "Are you still hungry?"

When she looks up away from his eyes, Sasuke stands up from the chair with Sakura in his arms. The woman muffles a scream with her hand at the exhilaration of his sudden movements.

"Sasuke put me down!"

He does not, and steps around the kitchen table. The walk upstairs is not as easy as it used to be with her in his arms (especially with how much she wriggles). And despite her protests of being carried upstairs, Sasuke manages to make it to their bedroom. He drops her gently on the bed, irking a funny laugh from her that makes him smile.

"The neighbors are going to hear you," he teases.

She's incredibly red when he pulls his shirt off. The ripples of his hard muscles entice Sakura and she watches curiously (and shyly) as he strips himself of his clothes.

"To be honest," she starts in embarrassment; "I thought you would have thrown me on the table like you suggested this morning."

Sasuke laughs breathily as he looms over Sakura.

"Do you want to?" he mutters. "Though we can't guarantee your friend won't walk in on us again."

There is a tone of resentment from his voice that causes Sakura to recall their hasty gestures to seem at least a bit presentable when Ino stormed in.

Sakura laughs. "Geez, that was a fun morning."

Their lips press against each other as Sasuke pries her legs apart. His fingers hook around the waistband of her panties and he effortlessly pulls them off her. The lights are surprisingly bright tonight, and as Sakura had taken notice, she hides her face behind a pillow.

"We've been married for four years and you're still shy?"

She doesn't answer as she continues to press the pillow against her face. With a sigh, Sasuke pulls her legs, prompting their bodies closer to each other, and Sakura to let go of the pillow. Her face is an interesting shade of red, and she covers her mouth with her hand.

The man takes hold of her hand and runs it straight down from his chest, to his obvious erection.

"Sasuke," she gasps, and he smirks.

"You're being dramatic," he mutters. "We've fucked in the past, what's so different now?"

She doesn't answer, though he already had slid a single finger within her wet sex. When she gasps, Sasuke feels himself become more aroused than before. Sakura's grip tightens around his cock slightly, making him groan. Seeing him so incredibly aroused causes a smirk to form on her lips, and she makes leisure strokes up and down along the length of his cock.

With needless strength, Sasuke takes hold of her hand again and brings it down to her side. He lowers himself closer to taste her soft lips. And as they both suspected, tomato sauce and garlic are the last things they'd want to share between tongue drags.

Sakura giggles lightly before planting a small kiss on her husband's forehead.

"We should probably wash our teeth," she muses out loud.

Sasuke shakes his head.

"No fucking way," he murmurs. "Not when I'm this hard."

When Sakura pries her hand free from his grip, Sasuke pins it back down beside her again and moves away from her. She closes her eyes to feel the tip of his nose drag down to her collarbone. Her back arches slightly as his teeth nip down at the sensitive skin on her shoulder, and even lower to her erect nipple.

And he continues to move down, further down to find the sweet spot between her thighs. With an opened mouth and an exposed tongue, Sasuke presses his lips against the lips of her sex. His ears catch the sound of her heavy breaths, and when he looks over the faint wisps of her pubic hair, and mounds of her breasts can he see her head tilt back and chest heave maniacally. Such control that he has over her body persuades him to remove the grip he had on her wrist, and to hold his elongated cock. As she bucks her hips against him, he finds small pleasure in stroking himself matching her rhythm.

Beads of sweat emerge from Sakura's pores as she can feel his tongue move in small rotations around her sensitive flesh. With her second hand finally liberated from Sasuke's encasement, Sakura grips his hair and grinds her hips faster against him. She hears him groan and electrifying sensations of his voice create more impact right where his tongue grazes.

She moans.

Without any hesitation, she rises and only briefly startles Sasuke from his concentrated ecstasy. He watches her with so much interest as she places her hand behind his neck shyly.

"Just how long do you plan to make me wait?" she murmurs with a loss of breath, making Sasuke's eyes grow wide with excitement.

Her other hand pushes his away and aligns the tip of his erection just over the entrance of her sex, but Sasuke pulls himself away from her.

She watches in confusion as Sasuke kneels before her, standing much taller, and presses her down against the mattress. Sakura yelps, though it is not enough to stop Sasuke from taking hold of her by the hips and surprisingly flipping her over so she faces down. The man spreads her legs apart once more and arches her body so her ass is directly aligned to his erection—And then, so carefully but so quickly, he presses himself deep, so deeply inside of her.

That, which makes her body quake and lips part to gasp.

Their brows knit in unison at the electrifying sensation their unity gives them.

Chills run down their spines, and he feels her goose bumps beneath his touch as he grips her soft flesh tighter—molding and massaging her ass and thighs, prompting her to tighten the hold she has of him.

Just as easily, her husband bucks his hips against her, surprising her with each penetrative movement. Sasuke's hand travels along her back in soft massaging strokes. The other guides itself around the curve of Sakura's hip and down to her sex to find her clit with his fingers and very quickly, his fingers pat down gently against her sensitive, swollen flesh.

Her moan is just as inviting as her body, and Sasuke's eyes see nothing more than a blur of her pink hair sprawled over her arms and bed sheets. His eyes travel down and only briefly, he watches his cock move in and out of his wife's cunt. Over pleasure, Sasuke moans softly, letting it drag in the air along with his wife's own voice of euphoria.

And there is no longer a world outside of these walls that hold them. The air is only filled with the creaking of their bed. Their skin reddens with every slap of collision, and each flick of his finger rears them closer to a blissful moment.

Sakura moves herself against his pelvis, and the faster he matches her rhythm, the louder she sounds.

For a brief moment, they stop. Their breaths are evenly matched and sweat has already seeped in their sheets.

Sasuke takes hold of Sakura's elbows and pulls her body closer to him. She settles herself over his lap, back pressed tightly against his chest. This time, Sakura leads their growing eroticism and grinds against him.

The warmth of her husband's breath against her ear provokes her.

The feel of his hand between her thighs directs her.

The rhythm of his provocation excites her.

His fingers' soft rotation envelops her body with distinct warmth.

And she holds him tighter, making Sasuke groan gently into her ear. The final sound that escapes her soft lips enchants his body to give into their ecstasy.

Very slowly, Sakura sinks herself back down into the mattress after finding release. And Sasuke follows beside her with harsh breaths that graze against her shoulder.

In the midst of the descent, their hands join and bodies press against themselves again.

#

 **7 Years Ago**

Sasuke's underlying disappointment was revolved around only meeting with Sakura Haruno. Naruto had been dispatched to some other crime-ridden investigation. After his release from jail, Haruno made it clear that she'd meet him to follow up on reports.

It was on a particular day—a Saturday to be exact—that he had met her with a different state of mind. After six weeks of routinely meeting up with her, it was the first time his eyes caught sight of Agent Sakura Haruno with shorter hair… It was the first time he had seen her without her usual jacket and assigned clothes. And above all else, it was the first time he grew to like a woman's smile.

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

Before I get any questions about this, yes, I will continue to write about their past.

Thank you so much for reading and your overall support of this story! Reading your reviews and positive comments are always really inspiring and motivational. Until next time,

\- FoF

[Last Updated: 02-28-16]


	6. Part 6

**Title:** No Atonement

 **Rating:** M for Mature for Violence and Sexual Situations

 **Genre(s):** Action; Drama

 **Character(s):** Sasuke U., Sakura. U.

* * *

 **Credits:** Huge thanks to user **lovesasusakuforever** for sending me the idea for this fic and for being so patient for the fulfillment of the request!

* * *

 **Plot:** Something isn't right. When Sakura finds a bloodied shirt in the garbage and a gun she thought had been lost forever, Sasuke is the main suspect. For many years, Konoha's most vile mafia was Sasuke's only way to provide for himself, but after their marriage, that time was seemingly forgotten—except Sasuke had been conspiring with the same old gang behind her back for the means of keeping her and their unborn daughter safe.

* * *

 _"You don't understand, Sakura. I don't have the luxury of_

 _choosing to leave. That's their code of honor. Once you're in,_

 _you're in for good. The only way out is a bullet to your head,_

 _and I don't want that for us."_

* * *

 **Author's Note.** Please excuse any grammatical errors. I didn't have much access to a computer, so I had to do most of the writing on my iPad. And, well, you know how autocorrect works lol. Enjoy!

* * *

#

* * *

 **No Atonement**

 _Part 6_

"At night, Downtown Konoha is our territory, but lately a lot of Akatsuki have been spotted. Your job tonight is to surveil, take, and leave."

"What exactly am I supposed to take?"

Kabuto fixes the position of his glasses and smirks. The driver never says a word, and it's not like Sasuke expected him to. But it's been a long time since he's someone so obedient to a single person with literally no political power. He has gotten so used to living a domestic lifestyle with Sakura that all of this seems relatively new to him. All it takes is a gun and the name Orochimaru for persuasion.

"A ring."

Sasuke shakes his head.

"We're risking my hide here for a shitty piece of jewelry? Are you people fucking insane?"

"Consider this your inauguration. I'm sure you won't fail."

Sasuke runs his fingers through his hair and sighs.

"You threatened to hurt my wife. Why do I need to go through this inauguration bullshit if you know I won't refuse?"

Kabuto shrugs.

"Orochimaru demanded it. Not me."

"Is that all then? I'm only stealing a ring?"

Kabuto chuckles and shakes his head.

"You know that's not all you do in these kinds of jobs, Sasuke."

"Am I killing this guy or do bring him along?"

Kabuto sighs.

"You know the answer to that."

He certainly does.

It's been a week since he last spoke to Orochimaru. Sakura is yet to know about his new activities and he hopes to keep it that way. The goal is to come out of this unscathed so she won't raise any questions about his whereabouts, but that's nearly impossible. In every job, there's bound to be a bruise, a slit, a broken nose, or blood splatter on his clothes.

The reality is blunt. Sasuke makes it that way because he's been here before. This car ride is all too familiar like the ones he's been in in the day when he was another one of Orochimaru's prized pets, Sasuke was the best in this shitty gig because he did everything without a single thought. And for as long as he could think, for as long as his mind lets him, he will always blame Itachi for setting him this far on the edge of reality for taking away his parents from him.

The drive doesn't last very long. Sasuke's palms are clammy and he wonders if he'll mess up tonight. He can't—at least, he hopes he won't. One wrong move can result to so many outcomes: death, a beating, a wound, death, the spread of his identity, agents getting involved, death… Death. Death. DEATH—the fear is in every corner, every stop, every bullet that's loaded into Kabuto's magazine, and every bullet that's not loaded into his...

The car stops in front of a strip club. Uchiha shakes his head… The last thing he wants is to search for someone in a bothersome place.

"What's his name," Sasuke mutters.

He keeps his eyes focused on the window past Kabuto's shoulder. There's a large man, the bounced of the place, checking I.D.'s from every male that just walked in.

"Deidara," Kabuto replies. "Have you heard of him?"

"No."

"He has a grudge against your brother, but the idiots still protect each other. Orochimaru wants the ring on his finger."

A sigh escapes Sasuke's lips. The man's dread seems to amuse Kabuto in some ways, but even the bastard must feel some kind of anxiety. Sasuke lowers his head and takes in deep breaths. It's been years since Sasuke has done any assault jobs like these… Aren't they afraid that he'll fuck up?

No. Of course not because—

"Sakura…" Kabuto mumbles.

Sasuke lifts his face and turns to see him. His eyes are wild. They're dark and heavily carrying a new burden to add to his sins.

"What about her?"

"Orochimaru has men sitting outside your house right now. If you fail, you also fail her and the child she carries."

A sheer cold drapes around Sasuke's body and suffocates him.

Kabuto chuckles.

"Unlock the doors," Kabuto orders.

The driver does so. In unison, the four doors emit a heavy click.

"Go on," Kabuto insists.

"You never gave me my ammo."

"I thought you might not need any," Kabuto says. "A knife should be sufficient."

Sasuke clenches his jaw. They're sending him into this shitty area to find a man, murder him, and retrieve the ring around his finger without any weapons. And where the fuck was he supposed to feel knife?

"You have your knife, don't you?"

Sasuke grabs the man by his collar and jerks him forward.

"No, of course not," Sasuke hisses. "I don't always carry a knife when I'm guaranteed bullets in my fucking gun, you bastard!"

He thinks Kabuto might crack, but instead he hears him say "pity" nonchalantly.

Sasuke pushes Kabuto back again, making the man hit the back of his head against the glass of the car window. Still, he chuckles and fixes his glasses. He had always played the tough guy, but Sasuke saw the fear in his eyes. Kabuto always had been afraid of him… He was just a mouse playing on a ground buzzing with poisonous snakes and flocked by falcons.

"Try not to die," Kabuto mutters.

Sasuke quickly gets out of the car and walks nonchalantly to the entrance. The bouncer has large eyes that pierce Sasuke's. He gives him a quizzical look, one that might trick them both into thinking that maybe they've met before, but don't really remember when and where. Strangely, the man doesn't ask Sasuke for an I.D. He steps aside and lets him enter with no hesitation or question. This alone makes him question if the bouncer knows him at all, or if he also works for Orochimaru.

Inside, music thuds in his ears. Sasuke quickly takes a hair tie he had been given and pulls his hair back. Half naked women walk across the hall. Their eyes wander to him—some shy, some incredibly bold, but Sasuke resumes to look away. He only has one thing in mind and it's not to watch women struggle on a stage for men's entertainment to make money.

The bar is incredibly lonely with only three drinking and speaking to the host and bartenders. In the open scene of the club, tables are filled by drunk, old men wearing their business attire. Women dance on stage while others serve drinks and persuade customers for (expensive) private dances.

"Thirsty?" Sasuke hears behind him.

He turns around and faces a middle-aged woman with light blue eyes and short, brown hair.

"I'm looking for someone," is all Sasuke tells her.

The woman laughs fruitfully and steps a little closer to him.

"What's her name? Maybe I can replace her for a bargain?"

Sasuke smirks. This scene is ridiculous.

"I'm looking for a man named Deidara."

"Is he a friend?"

"You could say that."

The woman seems hesitant. Maybe it was a mistake to directly ask someone for him. She'll wind up being a witness.

"Come with me," she says.

Sasuke follows her in close proximity. Men howl in the background when a woman drops her top to the floor, and all Sasuke can do is feel sorry for the wives at home waiting for these drunk bastards. What's worse is that he's here, too, and Sakura is at home probably making herself dinner or watching television like a normal person.

They walk through a rather long hallway before finally reaching the private rooms. They pass one door, two more doors, until finally reaching the fifth.

"Wait here," she says quietly.

He watches her twist the knob. She enters quietly.

A few words are exchanged inside before she pokes her head back out to ask, "What was your name again?"

That's right. He never told her, but it didn't matter.

"Itachi," Sasuke murmurs.

Kabuto said that he and Deidara detest each other, but are still allies under the Akatsuki.

She sinks herself back into the room. More words are exchanged until finally she steps outside herself and gives him the O.K. to go inside.

The woman walks away and Sasuke slips inside. The room is quite smaller than he thought it would be. But right in the far end against the wall is a cushioned couch. In the center, a woman wearing only her underwear dances half heartedly to a slow song. On the couch, a blond man sits in amusement.

"With your hair tied back like that, you could fool anyone into saying you're Itachi."

Sasuke doesn't say anything. The female between them is a shield to guard him only slightly, and when she turns to see him, she isn't even fazed at the sight of another man joining the room.

She grabs her breasts and teasingly coaxes Sasuke to take a seat and to "enjoy the show".

"Sweetheart, why don't you step outside, hn?"

With a shrug, she collects her top and steps outside.

"What a surprise," Deidara mumbles. "Another Uchiha. Are you looking for him? Your brother, I mean, hn…"

"I'm here on business."

"Hn? You're working for that snake again?"

He chuckles and leans back on the couch.

"You would make a lot more money if you worked for us, you know."

Sasuke sighs.

"I'm not here to discuss pointless shit with you. I'm here for your ring."

"What do you want with it?" Deidara snaps.

"I don't ask questions."

"Itachi's survival was pretty incredible, you know. Those paramedics that took him away? Hn, they were in on it. Obviously."

Sasuke doesn't say anything more. Even Deidara keeps silent until he sees Sasuke reaching for his pocket.

Uchiha knows that his gun isn't loaded at all. He can damn Kabuto for the rest of his life, but his only priority right now is tricking this idiot into thinking tonight he'll taste lead.

When the butt of the gun is in full range, Deidara jumps to his feet and pounces on Sasuke. He tries prying the gun away, but Sasuke keeps a tight hold. If he were to lose something with his name engraved right onto the evidence, his entire life with Sakura is done for.

One knee against the groin is all it takes for Deidara to topple off with a grunt.

"Fuck you!" he shouts.

Unhesitatingly, Sasuke rolls over and presses his hands around his neck. The color of his face changes drastically from fair to red. Sasuke's heart beats incredibly fast, and guilt rides the back of his mind… But somehow he can't care because if he does, Sakura's done for along with their unborn child. This bastard has done more vile things than Sasuke has. The death, while meaningless, is avenging everyone he's ever hurt.

He digs his fingernails into Sasuke's skin, but the adrenaline keeps him going.

"Wh—What the f-fuck!"

Every word he says makes the air in his lungs escape faster. And they swell with no oxygen coming in and our until finally the veins in his eyes secrete and spread his blood. His hands stop their struggle and his pulse slows more and more. Every second is agonizing for the both of them. While one slowly dies, Sasuke only feels a heavier heart.

Suddenly, there is no more heaving chest or pulse. Sasuke wraps his hands around his entire head and cups the chin. One… Two… Three… He twists back the head and with a single pop the job is successfully done. He doesn't notice the scratches on his forearms until he feels them sting.

Sasuke swiftly checks Deidara's pockets and finds a tiny pistol and a switch blade. For good measure, he takes the switch blade. Sasuke takes the ring first and slips it into his jeans pocket. Then, he unsheathed the switch blade and messily cuts away and peels the nails from his fingers. After scratching him, there is a huge chance of DNA hiding beneath those sharp nails of his. Seeing the blood makes his head throb, but this is nothing more than a fucked up job.

#

Without Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were quickly given reports of a possible, dangerous encounter with two Akutski members downtown Konoha. With no further details, the two drove a ten minute radius from Headquarters to the strip club. Upon entering, the people inside fled, and the anonymous tipper was nowhere to be seen. They rushed into the private room where the Akutski member Deidara was found dead. Standing over him with his back against the door, the assailant was ordered to put his hands over his head to proceed with an arrest. Kakashi called for police, and Naruto watched in horror at the resemblance of Itachi Uchiha.

"Turn around," Naruto ordered.

The man, however, refused.

"I said turn around!"

With a bloodied, clenched fist, the assailant slowly turned to face this man, but before Naruto or Kakashi could witness his face, the lights suddenly went off.

In the darkness, the assailant pushed through the doorway, hitting Naruto in the back of the head with the empty gun, and throwing Kakashi against the wall.

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

Its been quite a while since I've last updated, hasn't it? I'm really sorry about that! I'm just pretty pleased to finally get a chapter out. I hope you really enjoyed reading this chapter. I know it's relatively short, but I haven't had much time to write in a while (which explains my delays). Thank you so much for reading and for your patience! Until next time,

\- FoF

[Last Updated: 04-20-16]


	7. Part 7

**Title:** No Atonement

 **Rating:** M for Mature for Violence and Sexual Situations

 **Genre(s):** Action; Drama

 **Character(s):** Sasuke U., Sakura. U.

* * *

 **Credits:** Huge thanks to user **lovesasusakuforever** for sending me the idea for this fic and for being so patient for the fulfillment of the request!

* * *

 **Plot:** Something isn't right. When Sakura finds a bloodied shirt in the garbage and a gun she thought had been lost forever, Sasuke is the main suspect. For many years, Konoha's most vile mafia was Sasuke's only way to provide for himself, but after their marriage, that time was seemingly forgotten—except Sasuke had been conspiring with the same old gang behind her back for the means of keeping her and their unborn daughter safe.

* * *

 _"You don't understand, Sakura. I don't have the luxury of_

 _choosing to leave. That's their code of honor. Once you're in,_

 _you're in for good. The only way out is a bullet to your head,_

 _and I don't want that for us."_

* * *

 **Author's Note.** Please excuse any grammatical errors. I didn't have much access to a computer, so I had to do most of the writing on my iPad. Enjoy!

* * *

#

* * *

 **No Atonement**

 _Part 7_

It was a surprise to learn that Sasuke's job was executed below expectations. In the past, Sasuke was an excellent survivor that easily adapted to any kind of work. Months into the mafia when he was first recruited, the young Uchiha became his favorite. For this, Orochimaru knows that he cannot exactly blame him for the sloppy work he's done tonight. His right-hand man failed to provide him the necessary accessory to the Sasuke's most valuable tool. The gun was practically irrelevant throughout the whole mission. There was almost no reason to give him an empty shell if it lost its purpose.

"It was a fuck-up," Kabuto manages to say without including himself in his own statement.

' _I was a fuck-up_ ' or ' _I deliberately made him fuck up_ ' is what the boss wanted to hear, not some lame ass excuse about Sasuke and his inability to complete a task as clean as he used to.

On the ground several inches from the car, Sasuke is coughing up whatever was left in his stomach. He's on his hands and knees. It's a pitiful sight in some ways, but all the others can't really say much about it… No one else besides Sasuke Uchiha is capable to take down a notorious Akatsuki member.

"Get the boy clean clothes and prepare him a shower," Orochimaru murmurs.

When Sasuke finally stands up from the ground, Orochimaru and everyone else around him notice the dry blood that clings onto his hands like a pair of flaky, red gloves. To add onto the gross sight, the young man drags a fistful of his shirt against his chin to wipe away the little trickles of vomit.

"It wouldn't do us well if his wife saw him enter the house looking like that."

"What about the scratch marks?"

"Mend them… He'll come up with an excuse later."

Sasuke has almost forgotten about them. He looks down to see four bold lines riding up from the very bottom of his left forearm and higher to his arm near the elbow. His right arm, of course, wasn't left unscathed. Although the scratch marks aren't as visible, that Deidara pierced his nails into Sasuke's flesh. His arm looks unhealthy and swollen. When he got into the getaway car, he noted Kabuto murmuring about possibly needing stitches.

Two subordinates decide to lead Sasuke into the warehouse and he follows without a moment to spare. What he desperately wants right now is to wash away the stench of his shame, though it is obvious that the crime he had committed this evening will never leave his conscious mind.

Before Kabuto can take a single step, Orochimaru digs his fingers into his shoulder. It's a painful ordeal, but Kabuto doesn't say anything, nor does he visibly flinch. Instead, he conceals the obvious fear of this man's authority and strength with a steady look into his narrow eyes. The eyes of Orochimaru are as feared as the ones of a cautious snake that stalks its prey. One can only make guesses of what this ring leader sees through these earthy-green lenses…

"I know you have your differences with Sasuke," he starts in a eerily somber-like tone.

Orochimaru is known to make himself stand out in a conversation. This isn't one where he takes the side of his trusted subordinate, and Kabuto Yakushi knows this extremely well. In almost every scenario Kabuto has had the privilege of watching from the sidelines, the one he speaks to the softest often lead very short and poorly lived lives afterwards.

To Kabuto's misfortune, Orochimaru leans closer to his ear where even a small exhale of his leader's breath makes his earlobe burn.

"But if you make any radical decisions that will lead to more mistakes," he continues in a clipped manner, "I'll personally skin you alive and feed your flesh to the snakes. Got it?"

Kabuto nods rather hesitantly.

"Y-Yes, Orochimaru."

The grip on his shoulder recedes, and Orochimaru chuckles silently to himself. He's a sadistic man, taking pleasure of another's visible fear of his authority.

As Yakushi watches his boss walk away with his lonesome, he wonders if he should hate Sasuke more for the threat he just endured, or fear Orochimaru twice as much.

Kabuto's walk back into the warehouse, however, leads him to one belief: He should both fear and hate the two men.

#

The house phone has rung too much in the past thirty minutes. Tonight Sakura decided to ignore any calls for the means of going to sleep earlier than most days. But at the sixth ring, Sakura crawls out of the bed and picks up the phone that lies on a comfy chair by the window.

"Hello?" she says groggily.

She can hear Naruto's voice on the other line talking to someone in an angry way before returning the attention to its needed subject.

"S-Sakura! Are you watching the news right now?"

"No, why? Did something happen?"

Naruto explains fairly quickly about the preceding event. He doesn't exactly go into detail of what or whom he thought he had seen, but rather raises a bone-rattling question:

"Is Sasuke home?"

The question at first doesn't seem harmful. There can be multiple reasons behind Naruto's curiosity of Sasuke's whereabouts that she doesn't necessarily know of, but he's been gone for almost five hours since this afternoon that even now she'd like to investigate.

"No," she finally answers after a moment's hesitation.

She hears that Naruto is interrupted again. There are murmurings in the background that she can't distinguish. The only times she had heard the low humming of people in the background that steadily are when she had visited the hospital.

"Naruto?"

It takes him a while to answer back with a "yeah" because whoever he's with has not let him speak freely.

"Where are you?" she asks.

Before Naruto can answer (the interruptions are becoming for agitating), she walks away from the window and to the closet where she grabs the first pair of jeans she can find.

"The hospital," he confirms.

"What? Why? Are you okay?"

She hears him clear his throat and then sigh.

"I'm okay. I'm waiting to hear on Kakashi's condition, though."

Sakura furrows her brows.

"What happened?"

"He got thrown against a wall and he hit his head pretty badly. He looked okay to me, but they're taking a while to give me the details on his health."

"Should I go down there and—"

"Sakura, you can't come here, it's a mess. The press is trying to get a story and Ino is trying to calm the crowd down outside. So turn on your T.V."

With Naruto on the other line, Sakura takes a seat on the edge of the bed and switches on the television. She doesn't have to flip in between channels to get the details she wants—the channel the T.V. wakes up in are already broadcasting the event.

"I see it now," Sakura murmurs.

"I'm worried for Sasuke," Naruto admits suddenly.

The name of her husband snaps her away from the television screen to look at her toes.

"Akatsuki member found dead and standing over him was this bloodied guy—he looked like a beast and too much like… Like him."

Sakura's eyes widen. Who is Naruto talking about? Sasuke? Itachi?

"Like who?" she presses.

"Itachi Uchiha," Naruto responds.

There are remnants of scorn drifting in his voice. It can even be heard through the lousy speaker on the telephone.

"If an Akatsuki finds Sasuke, something bad will happen," Naruto says.

"I—I know."

For a moment, the friends are silent. Sakura can only hear the television in faint mumbles. More minutes pass, and Naruto finally breaks the silence and tries to reassure Sakura of Sasuke's good analytical skills.

"He wouldn't let himself get beat," Naruto murmurs with a soft laugh.

He hangs up right after. Somebody called his name, and he hurriedly excused himself.

Determined to watch the broadcasting, Sakura turns the volume a little higher to listen to the woman speaking. The images on the television pan away from her to a clear sighting of the downtown strip club. Police lights flash, as do those of the paramedics and numerous agent squad vehicles.

"The police has no possible leads," the reporter declares. "Anything that could lead to a suspect cannot be traced in the small room where the body of Akatsuki mafia member known as Deidara was found. All that was left were smeared, bloody shoe prints that can be found on almost any man."

A bird's eye view of the street pans into view. There is a read banner flashing BREAKING NEWS on the top, left-hand corner. The other smaller banners in the bottom simply repeat the ordeal, and casually slip in other headlines.

Downstairs, the sound of a jiggling doorknob alarms Sakura's ears. Whoever is attempting to open the door could be either Sasuke, or a creep. Walking outside of the bedroom, Sakura thinks of the numerous times she has felt this paranoid being alone at home. Those other times were when she was much younger than now and still in her teen years. This city is known for its violence and she hates it because of it… On the other hand, without the terrible crimes in Konohagakure, she wouldn't have a stable and very secure job.

On the last step of the staircase, she waits anxiously to see if the suspicious activity would stop. Rather than falling prey for its fear, she becomes agitated and wishes she had her gun for extra protection and confidence boost.

Before she jumps to any other conclusion and zips into the kitchen to grab the sharpest knife she can find, the sound of jingling keys steadies her worries.

This has to be Sasuke.

She unlocks and swings the door open to find him standing in front of the doorway in a comic fashion with his hand in the air holding the key. On the corner of her eye, Sakura notices a car drive off after only a few seconds.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Sasuke mutters.

He sounds exhausted, but that is what almost tricks her. Sakura can see clearly how pale he seems, and how vacantly those wonderful, dark eyes greet her.

"I was, but I got a phone call from Naruto."

Sasuke feels his heart nearly skip a beat. He knew that this job would attract a lot of media coverage. Coverage of committed crimes against a mafia member last over a month until a drawn conclusion by Agents, or the city police complete the journalist's hard work for answers.

He takes a deep breath before asking, "Oh, really?"

He walks into the living room and Sakura casually follows him. When he sits on the couch, his wife does so, too. That is her precious nature, but right now Sasuke wants to be alone because he has too much to think about. He still has his gun hiding under the crisp-white shirt he borrowed from an Orochimaru subordinate. It's clung by the waistband of jeans he also borrowed. The metal of his glock was once cold to the touch, but now that it's heated to match his body temperature, it's annoyingly sticking to his skin.

"I don't know the details yet, but if Kakashi got injured, then what happened was a big deal. It's rare for him to get hospitalized."

"Well, that sounds pretty bad."

He notices Sakura's eyes drifting from his face to his arms. Her facial expression changes from that of a serious talker, to that of the serious wife he's become so used to.

"What happened to your arms?"

He should have taken the long-sleeved shirt he was offered. His only excuse is that he found a stray cat with a bad limp by the road.

"Took me a while to grab him and take him to an animal shelter."

Sakura shifts a little. The curiosity lingers in her large eyes as she smiles from his made-up story. Sasuke thinks she believed him, but his lie is not quite impressive.

"Bullshit," Sakura scoffs. "Sasuke Uchiha; cat-rescuer?"

Her giggle sets an alarm within him. She has no idea that he just murdered a man for a piece of jewelry hours ago.

"Okay," he mumbles. "Fine, don't believe me."

Sasuke seems irritated, but not because of his wife's disbelief… He can hear Deidera's screams with every giggle Sakura makes. He can see his blood in her pink hair… Every beat his heart makes counts every moment he took the man's switch blade and cut away at his nails in repetition.

 _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. One. Two. Three. Four. Five—_

It just doesn't want to stop. _Why won't it stop?_

Sasuke doesn't notice the way Sakura looks at him as he curls his fingers into a fist, or how rapidly he's breathing that even strands of hair that fall over his face are pushed away and drawn back over and over again.

"Sasuke?" she asks softly.

He doesn't listen at first. His eyes stare at the wall, but he doesn't actually see it. (Is this how he's meant to protect his wife and unborn child?)

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura, I—"

He turns to face her. Although Sasuke feels that his lips are too tainted to press against her skin, he kisses her forehead anyway.

"I'm tired," he sighs.

Sakura feels as though he is trying to tell her something else, but she doesn't want to press on. Instead she nods and kisses him back on the cheek.

"Let's go to bed then," she offers with a small smile.

Sasuke shakes his head.

"You go on," he insists. "I still have to look into something."

He stands up as she does and feels Sakura's hand enclose around his.

"Can't it wait for the morning?" she yawns.

"Nope. Go on, I'll go up in a bit."

Before she leaves him standing in the center of the living room, she looks down to see his arms a last time. A sad smile etches across her lips. She thinks there will always be some things her husband will never tell her. And she becomes honest with herself… Sakura wonders if she can accept that at all.

Sasuke watches as she walks cautiously back upstairs. Before heading into the study, he ensures that all the windows downstairs, and both the front and back doors are locked securely.

Upon entering the study, he takes hold of the gun and slips it from the waistband. There is a box he's used to store away items he doesn't want Sakura to see. After finding it from its hidden place in the bookshelf, he unlocks it with a tiny key and props the gun overlaying an old photograph of his once happy family. He almost forgives himself for killing Deidera after laying his eyes on the image of thirteen-year old Itachi.

By the gun, his necklace shines from the reflection of the low light of the desk lamp.

He doesn't want anymore intriguing thoughts rummaging his brain. Rather than looking through the preserved artifacts of his childhood, Sasuke slaps the lid back on, locks the box, and places the entire contraption into the slot between two encyclopedia books that Sakura hardly looks at anymore.

As he makes his way back out from the study, Sasuke's eyes catch sight of the package he received almost a week ago. He still hasn't opened it yet. Perhaps if he does so now, his mind will recede that memory from hours ago.

Prying the sticky tape off the cardboard package was easy, and pulling the flaps away from the center made him feel like a kid for only a moment. For when he looked inside, his eyes felt masked by tears instantly after seeing a familiar stuffed toy; a green dinosaur to be exact.

He pulls the small thing from the box and sets it aside. Attached to the foot of the thing is a yellow piece of paper that hangs from a black string. He doesn't have to pull it off from the stuffed dinosaur to read what it says. The dark ink and thick streaks of letters would make it easy to read even through blurred vision...

 _I held onto this for a long time._

 _Since we're too old to have any use_

 _for it, I figured my future niece or_

 _nephew might cherish it as we have._

 _It's been a while, little brother._

 _Congratulations._

 _\- Uchiha, I._

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note (continued).** Thank you so much for being patient! I know I take a (long) while to update, so I really, _really_ appreciate that you continue to stick around to see how this story unfolds.

If you're curious about the green dinosaur and why I didn't use the usual stuffed bear, there was an episode of the series (I'm sure it was in Shippuden) that featured young Sasuke playing by a pile of toys. In that shot, there was a green dinosaur.

Again, thank you so much for reading this chapter! Until the next update,

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Monday 06-06-16]


	8. Part 8

**Title:** No Atonement

 **Rating:** M for Mature for Violence and Sexual Situations

 **Genre(s):** Action; Drama

 **Character(s):** Sasuke U., Sakura. U.

* * *

 **Credits:** Huge thanks to user **lovesasusakuforever** for sending me the idea for this fic and for being so patient for the fulfillment of the request!

* * *

 **Plot:** Something isn't right. When Sakura finds a bloodied shirt in the garbage and a gun she thought had been lost forever, Sasuke is the main suspect. For many years, Konoha's most vile mafia was Sasuke's only way to provide for himself, but after their marriage, that time was seemingly forgotten—except Sasuke had been conspiring with the same old gang behind her back for the means of keeping her and their unborn daughter safe.

* * *

 _"You don't understand, Sakura. I don't have the luxury of_

 _choosing to leave. That's their code of honor. Once you're in,_

 _you're in for good. The only way out is a bullet to your head,_

 _and I don't want that for us."_

* * *

 **Author's Note.** Please excuse any grammatical errors. I didn't have much access to a computer, so I had to do most of the writing on my iPad. Enjoy!

* * *

#

* * *

 **No Atonement**

 _Part 8_

At some point during the latest hours of the night, Sasuke fell asleep in the arms of his wife. The man could hardly sleep at all, and when his eyes finally opened to greet the morning, it felt as if he had never closed them. Sleep is a precious thing to a man of his service, but extremely rare for him to close his eyes and not see the eyes of his previous victims looking back at him. Behind his eyelids, Sasuke can try to count their faces, or he could mentally recite all their names. What damns him more is that there are too many faces to fit in one visual, and too many names to recite in a single moment. Perhaps all of the men and women that have died were not lives that he has claimed. But even so, he remembers them. And each person died a very distinct way. Some died instantly, but many more died slowly. Their eyes always glared at him, and their voices always croaked for help.

Sasuke keeps his head resting over the breast of his wife. He's a wake, and so is she, but the both of them don't speak at all. The couple have always enjoyed the peaceful silence of a new morning. Living at the very edge of the city doesn't provide them with much peace as one may think. The cars still run through the streets, sirens still overhear the sound of chirping birds, and people are as loud as they'd like to.

Sakura strokes his head. She runs her fingers through Sasuke's long locks and recalls the day he said to her that they will be shorter again. Of course, she doesn't mind when his hair is long. It suits him. The dark tresses make him very distinguishable among countless others.

The man moves his hand underneath the bed sheet and runs his palm gently over her tummy. Sakura squirms, making Sasuke look up to see her with a reassuring smile he didn't think would come from him today.

"When will we know what it is?"

"Not in a long time," she says. "I want to be surprised."

"I don't," Sasuke mumbles. "I'd rather know so I can prepare myself."

Sakura snickers quietly.

"Prepare yourself?"

"Yeah."

"A parent is never completely ready to have their children, you know. My doctor told me that herself. She said that even after the second or third, parents never know if what they do is good or bad…"

"That sounds like shitty advice," Sasuke says, prompting a giggle from Sakura.

"It sounded better the way she said it," Sakura replies.

"Do you work today?" Sasuke asks.

"No. Kakashi is still hospitalized, and the agency needs sufficient people to work today."

"Why weren't you called in?"

"After last night, they want capable people to work as hard as they can. The Seniors are taking care of most matters, and everyone else is either working behind a computer, or at home. Since I'm pregnant, I'm working from home."

Sasuke lifts his head up from her chest and positions himself to face her. With his belly against the bed, an arm over her frame, and his elbows carrying some of his weight, he can see her tired eyes looking directly into his.

"Did you always think you'd get with a criminal?"

She laughs and shakes her head. But his intentions weren't to make her laugh. After what unfolded last night, he's beginning to wonder if he could truly make her happy. And Sasuke is quite honest with himself, for he believes that he'll never be worthy.

"Every girl dreams of marrying rich with a tall, handsome man at least once in her lifetime," she answers him.

"And you dreamt that, too?"

Sakura shrugs.

"I was practical… I guess I still am."

"Still dreaming?" Sasuke questions. There is a flare of jealousy hinted at the tip of his tongue.

His wife shakes her head.

"And your logic deemed me worthy enough to marry you? What a weird mind…"

He feels her hand come down against his arm. It's not a painful slap, but the sting is rather unique compared to many others he's felt against his skin.

"I didn't think I'd marry a man like you, or you in that matter… But along the line I gave into you."

Sakura presses her hand against his cheek. Her touch is somewhat colder than what he anticipated. Soon, he realizes that they have left their bedroom window open the entire night. Regardless of their warm sheets and bed, the air has made their skin cold to the touch.

#

"I guess it's been a while since you've last killed. Don't worry, after the third or fourth kill, you'll get used to seeing death."

Sasuke stands on the scaffold beside Kabuto almost twenty-five feet high in the warehouse. Orochimaru's henchmen just finished killing two thirty-something year old men after supposedly betraying their boss. According to their confessions, they've been selling information to an Akatsuki member of little importance to their order.

He seems emotionless, but the truth is rather sad on his part. Sasuke recalls seeing men and women who have worked for Orochimaru die with a gunshot wound to the chest or head whilst being strapped to a chair. He bets that every person who had ever died tied to a chair in a creepy warehouse didn't think it would be like this. Usually there was talk of their expectations for their ends to be met in a turf war, or something more courageous like infiltrating the enemy. For the most part, Sasuke has always imagined his death somewhat like this. He's betrayed Orochimaru once during his mid-teen years after finding Itachi's whereabouts. The second time was when he left to live a good and happy life with Sakura, but he's always noticed his henchmen watching from afar. There was always someone with a familiar face, familiar eyes, or tattoos entering the grocery store when they did, or even trailing behind when driving back home. Surveillance ordered by Orochimaru is something he's become so accustomed to, that he's given these subordinates nicknames: _Fish_ (for the first man's trout tattoo on his neck), _Red_ (for the woman's red hair on her head), and _Beast_ (for the final man's stature).

With the bodies finally gone, two men step into plain sight dragging buckets of soapy and clean water, a gallon of bleach, mops, and rags. Kabuto has little interest of staying here to watch the cleanup and taps Sasuke's shoulder to direct him off the scaffold with a flick of his index and middle fingers.

"Orochimaru told me he wanted to see you," he says as he guides him off the dangerous part of the warehouse.

"That's why we called you here. I bet you almost pissed your pants thinking we were sending you off to kill some other S.O.B. But it's like before. We give our men a week until the next kill."

Usually the petty kills were given every two days, or four. The best kills, the ones for the people on Orochimaru's personal list take about a week to plan, and another three days to enact.

They walk through empty hallways and large rooms that were once meant to serve as classrooms. With the building once meant to be a school, Sasuke notices the old blackboards covered with chalk dust. Some of the chairs are rusted to the color of red, or copper, and the desks and tables are coated with a blanket of thick dust. Books are still kept on their shelves from authors that have died long before Sasuke's birth, and others that even his avid-reading wife probably doesn't know of. Many of the text books are outdated by ten, maybe twelve years according to Kabuto.

Kabuto talks through the walk to where Orochimaru supposedly awaits Sasuke. From outside, the building looks like an ordinary one, but the interior tells so much more. There is a basement, and an array of staircases leading up and down. The hallways are either empty, completely closed off from his access, or simply rotted enough to be useless. There large machines reserved here. The equipment is better suited for a construction site, but whatever Orochimaru needs, his people deliver. The apparatuses like jackhammer and cement mixers hardly entice Sasuke. What really worried him are the saws, drills, and pickets that are pigmented in a very distinct, rustic red coating that can't be found in a hardware store. The very thought of what they're used for drives chills down to the very bone. Orochimaru and his crew were always such sly, creative people when it comes to interrogations and conspired assassinations.

When they finally make it to his door, Kabuto opens it and insists Sasuke should walk inside alone. Once inside, Kabuto closes the door behind him and Sasuke finds Orochimaru ramming himself into another man on a bed.

This isn't the first time he's seen Orochimaru fucking a man during the day, but it is the first time he's seen his partner bound by the wrists, and turned over so his face is against the bed. He looks like one of those full pigs on a table for a king's feast. His mouth is gagged with a red ball that more or less resembles a tiny apple chefs would display with the pig for further humiliation, or for presentation. The man's ass is high in the air, and Orochimaru keeps him in place with all the strength he has in his arms and hands.

Orochimaru is completely naked, as is his partner. Sasuke barely flinches and decides to sit on the couch near the door.

The older man removes his partner's gag, and his moans become a little louder than before.

With heavy breaths, Sasuke hears Orochimaru say, "Want to join us, Sasuke?"

The man turns to look at Orochimaru who smiles slyly.

"No thanks," he answers.

"Just. Wait," he tells Sasuke. "I'm almost done."

When his thrusts become more fast-paced, more violent, the man tosses his head back and cries out in what could either be pain or ecstasy. Again, Sasuke looks away and let's his hair fall to the side to cover away their erotic scene. Out of range from his vision, Orochimaru grips his partner's cock and strokes him as fast as his hips move. The older man lets out three spaced-out grunts as he comes. His partner also lets out his final gasps before ultimately collapsing onto the bed, his body shaking from the shockwaves of bliss. Drained of energy, he falls asleep quickly and Orochimaru pulls himself out of him. He removes the condom and disposes of with a toss to the wastebasket by the bed.

Sasuke finally looks up when Orochimaru stands butt-naked in front of him.

"What?" Sasuke snaps, to which the older man chuckles.

"You're sitting on my robe."

Uchiha stands from the couch and hands the white robe to his crime-boss. Once he's completely covered, Orochimaru moves to a table where his favorite brand whiskey, wines, and scotch wait to be drunk.

"Have you ever fucked with a man?" the older man questions.

Feeling the coming discomfort of the conversation, Sasuke answers with a grim glare. With a chuckle, Orochimaru shrugs and claims his question is all for the sake of curiosity.

Finally, the subordinate answers with a flat _no_.

"Why not?"

"Never occurred to me," Sasuke mutters honestly. "Men don't appeal to me like women do."

"I've fucked men and women," Orochimaru claims. "It's easier to please men and to be pleased by them. Women are harder to please."

"You're quite generous," Sasuke mutters. "Most men don't fuck to please the other person…"

The boss hands him a glass of whiskey, and the young Uchiha accepts it without question.

"What's the fun in having sex when the other person is faking it?"

They take a generous sip from their glasses before continuing the conversation.

"How old is that one?" Sasuke asks.

"Nineteen."

Sasuke raises his brows.

"It was consensual, if that's what you're wondering. The boy asked for it, and I delivered. How could I object to that?"

Sasuke chuckles and shakes his head. Talking about sexual encounters is something Sasuke hardly does. They're matters meant to be kept to himself and his partner, in this case, Sakura.

Her name dances through his mind like a sudden wave colliding against the shore. When he arrived home last night, Sasuke's immediate attention turned to the three black cars parked too close to their home. One was on the curb right outside his house, and the other two across the street. The windows were so darkly tinted that Sasuke couldn't interpret if the people watching his wife's moves could be trusted individuals of Orochimaru's orders, or the Akatsuki that work with his living brother.

"You asked me to come here for a chat. Is this what we'll be talking about for the rest of the day?"

The older man shakes his head and runs his fingers through his long, dark hair.

"I've been told that you don't like how I ordered people to _keep an eye_ on your wife."

At the thought of Sakura's safety, Sasuke falls back into another mode of seriousness.

"I have them there for two reasons. The first is to make sure you obey. Once I see there won't be any trouble of your obedience, the threats will be over. The second is to protect her."

" _Protect her_? How so?"

"We're going head-to-head with the Akatsuki," Orochimaru says. He runs a slender finger over the rim of the glass.

"Your wife may be an Agent, but she's carrying your child. If the Akatsuki find out where you live, then they'll kill her. I can keep your loyalty if I keep your wife under protection."

To Sasuke, that problem has already been realized. He's yet to understand how Itachi was able to deliver that package, and if the people from last night are for or against him.

"I think you're too late to keep them from knowing where we live."

"How so?"

"Itachi himself sent me a package a week ago."

Orochimaru raises a brow. He no longer looks cheerful from his encounters.

"Why didn't you mention this sooner?"

"I didn't even know it was from him until last night. I didn't even look at the package until last night…"

"What was it?"

"A childhood toy," Sasuke answers. "For my child."

Orochimaru huffs a short breath and licks his lips.

"How many cars did you see parked outside your home last night, Sasuke?"

"Three. Why?"

His boss has always been a sickly, pale looking man with beautiful facial features that are enough to entice both men and women. His eyes are slit, but incredibly captivating like a snake's would be if the onlooker played the role of its prey. Today, Sasuke bears witness to his boss's sudden worry. When the younger man asks him if something is wrong, Orochimaru answers his question in an eerie hiss:

"I only sent one just like today."

Uchiha's eyes grow wide. When he left this morning, three cars were parked in their same position. Although his fingers tremble at the temptation of running home, Orochimaru keeps him at bay and assures him of sending more people to look over his home.

"She's alone," Sasuke says.

"If you show up with my people, that woman will know and will arrest you."

"She's my wife—"

"She's a woman of the law—"

" _SHE IS MY WIFE!_ "

His shout echoes through the hallway. It's not as loud as the sirens of a police car, or any emergency respondent vehicles, but it's loud enough for Kabuto, who has been making calls on the other side of the building, to be beckoned here.

The silver-haired man watches anxiously as his boss leans back against the couch. He waves his hand with a flick of his wrist and sighs, " _go then_ before I change my mind".

Sasuke stands from the couch and runs to the exit of the room, leaving Kabuto with a quizzical gaze at both the man bound on the bed, and his leader.

"What would you have me do?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I'll have them go with him then," Kabuto concurs and exits the room.

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note (continued)**

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I didn't really want to leave you with a cliffhanger, but at this point in my fanfiction writing experience, it's become a frequent additive to my stories lol. I hope you enjoy your upcoming weekend! With heat knocking on almost everyone's doors, please stay safe and hydrated!

Until the next update,

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Wednesday 06-29-16]


	9. Part 9

**Title:** No Atonement

 **Rating:** M for Mature for Violence and Sexual Situations

 **Genre(s):** Action; Drama

 **Character(s):** Sasuke U., Sakura. U.

* * *

 **Credits:** Huge thanks to user **lovesasusakuforever** for sending me the idea for this fic and for being so patient for the fulfillment of the request!

* * *

 **Plot:** Something isn't right. When Sakura finds a bloodied shirt in the garbage and a gun she thought had been lost forever, Sasuke is the main suspect. For many years, Konoha's most vile mafia was Sasuke's only way to provide for himself, but after their marriage, that time was seemingly forgotten—except Sasuke had been conspiring with the same old gang behind her back for the means of keeping her and their unborn daughter safe.

* * *

 _"You don't understand, Sakura. I don't have the luxury of_

 _choosing to leave. That's their code of honor. Once you're in,_

 _you're in for good. The only way out is a bullet to your head,_

 _and I don't want that for us."_

* * *

 **Author's Note.** Please excuse any grammatical errors! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

#

* * *

 **No Atonement**

 _Part 9_

From afar, cooped inside a black car with dangerously tinted windows, Kabuto and three others known by the names of Karin, Suigetsu, and Jūgo wait patiently as they watch Sasuke Uchiha run across the street. They can easily see from here how widely the front door to his house is open and realize how eerily quiet this street has become since their arrival.

To Sasuke, the calm of the street is odd, but not unusual. What has become the prime factor to his obvious fears is the widely opened door. Even though his wife and unborn child could be in danger far ahead, he hesitates to unhinge the latch of the short fence.

The spectators in the car even wonder what his hesitation could be. Perhaps inside that house, Sakura Uchiha is lying cold and lifeless on the floor strictly by the door for Sasuke to see. Maybe it's the fear of his job that has finally consumed him. He's been nothing more than a skin bag full of muscle and bones, driven by fear and anger and lust until finally one of these three takes control of it all.

They watch curiosity as he finally enters through the gate of his yard and walks swiftly towards the porch.

Sasuke can feel the beating of his heart rapidly hitting against the wall of his chest. His breath is hitched, so he breathes uncontrollably quickly.

A sound—a giggle to be precise soothes his racing heart. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura emerge from the left side of the door and walk out into the porch. The women take a look at Sasuke who has become sickly pale from the recent scare. They don't comment on his appearance, but rather look on with quizzical expressions.

Sakura is okay, is all he can repeat in his mind. What a fucking relief.

"Sasuke, you're back already?" Sakura asks.

He doesn't answer, verbally that is, and runs up to take her into his arms. A momentary kiss makes Ino blush more than Sakura, the receiver of Sasuke Uchiha's touch. When they part, Sakura shyly looks away from Ino's sly grin and places her hand just over her cheek to soothe the warmth.

"Now, now, you'll attract the attention of the neighbors," Ino remarks sarcastically.

There aren't any neighbors in sight.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asks.

The question is primarily for Sakura, but he asks Ino, too. Regardless of their careers and training for any sort of damaging chaos, a pregnant woman and a computer hacker is nowhere near suitable to defend themselves.

"We should be asking you the same thing," Ino insists.

"The door was wide open, anyone would assume something was amiss."

"Why are you here, Sasuke," Ino snaps.

Sasuke, now irritated, raises a brow and steps away from his wife to confront her doting friend. Sakura doesn't interfere in their incoming dispute—it's pointless to try and stop them.

"This is my house, Ino. If anything I should be asking you that question."

"No, see, you don't understand what I meant. Did you assume we were in danger because the door was wide open, coincidentally at the same moment you arrived, or did you suspect something long before coming here?"

Sasuke feels trapped. Ino Yamanaka is not to be taken lightly.

"I saw you running from that car over there," Ino says finally.

"Enough of that, Ino," Sakura pleads.

Sasuke stays quiet. But his dark glare expresses a lot more than any of his threat-sounding words would.

"We were getting some stuff in Ino's car," Sakura explains. "We're on our way to Hinata's."

Sasuke nods.

"Okay," he manages to say.

"Are you staying here, or are you going back to work?"

"You have a new job?" Ino interjects. "Where at?"

He ignores her.

"I came to pick something up. I'll be leaving shortly."

"Okay, then. You can get the door, right?"

"Hn," he mumbles.

It's a very bleak response, but to Sakura it is a gesture of understanding.

He stuffs his fists into the pockets of his jeans, and watches as Ino backs the car out from the driveway. She sticks out her tongue and flashes her middle finger out the window to his annoyance (and surprise) before ultimately driving off.

With that, Sasuke sighs heavily. Ino Yamanaka may be more observant than Sakura.

He signals a flat hand to the car across the street. With that, the hum of the car is cut off and three doors swing open.

Kabuto, Karin, Jūgo, and Suigetsu walk quickly from the parked car and across the street. The first to enter the hard is Karin, the redhead Sasuke's recently nicknamed Red. She, Suigetsu, and Jūgo are the ones that have been following Sakura and Sasuke for nearly a year. They're old acquaintances from his teen years that he had long forgotten until finally seeing them today before leaving the warehouse.

"So she's safe," Karin blurts. "Why are we here?"

Sasuke has always emitted a satisfying glare that's distracting to Karin. Suigetsu, the man with light-shaded hair, rolls his eyes when her blush becomes much more intense.

"Tch, nearly nine years have passed and you're drenching your panties over a married man."

Karin chooses not to say anything about his comment. He never really does listen, so scolding him would be pointless.

"I didn't tell you all to run across the street for me," Sasuke snaps. "I signaled for you to leave. There's nothing to spectate here."

"Do you really think so? Your wife is gone, shouldn't we have followed her to make sure she will be okay?" Jūgo, the largest of the group with orange hair asks.

"She's got that other woman with her; an agent."

"She doesn't seem strong to me," Karin mumbles.

"No, but they're visiting your cousin and his wife."

Karin scoffs. "So he's married, huh. It wouldn't have killed him to send me an invite."

"He's an Agent of Konoha. Everyone would know you're with the mafia by just looking at your tattoos, idiot."

Sasuke is one of the few among Orochimaru's conspirators that isn't marked with a tattoo. It's an intricate symbol, a trademark to warn off any other gangsters of the city. The male members with this tattoo usually have it on the right side of their neck. As for their women, they're tattooed with the mark on the back of the neck, or another place that's not easy to find. Most of the women with the symbol are mainly used for spying, or prostitution. If it wasn't for Sasuke, Karin might have been faced with the worst fate, as he revealed her connections with the Agency's Naruto Uzumaki. Although her connections with Naruto are hardly conceivable, Karin proved to have amazing intellect and vast knowledge of computers.

Sasuke is about to send them away until Kabuto tosses something towards him. Without hesitation, Uchiha catches it and stares at the black casing as Kabuto explains.

"I got a text message while we waited in the car, which is why we couldn't leave."

Sasuke bites the inside of his cheek. This random object is no ordinary one. It's a magazine that's the perfect size for his glock.

"You've been given another job; congratulations."

The trio stay silent and watch Sasuke's reactions. To the people he has lost connections to, he seems perfectly fine knowing he might have to assassinate someone else, but people close enough like Naruto and Sakura would immediately see the fear in his eyes.

"Get your toy," Kabuto says. "We'll wait in the car and discuss the details."

Kabuto and the trio leave Sasuke to contemplate on the porch. It's not like he'd refuse the job anyway. The psychological damage this man may go through after years of peace is an ill threat.

#

For the past ten minutes, Sakura has been listening to the voices playing from Ino's radio. Discussions of the death of the Akatsuki member have not yet been dropped, and only recently the investigations have led them to believe this as another clash between two gangs. As the radio talk-show host continues his brutal criticism of the killing, Ino shuts off the radio.

"I don't want to alarm you, but Sasuke's been acting weird, hasn't he?"

Out of all people, Sakura would be the first to notice. After coming home last night with strange scratch marks on his wrists, she'd very much like to think that they were the result of something minor. Sasuke claimed that they were the scratch marks of a cat's claw, but he didn't put much thought into his very obvious lie. The scratches dug deeply into his skin, and they were certainly not the size of a cat's claws. After spending many years on the force, Sakura very well knows that the injuries were caused by a human.

She draws in a deep breath as Ino continues her ramblings.

"He's not getting into trouble anymore, is he?" she asks.

"Just because he got home when we were leaving doesn't mean anything. You have a big imagination."

"Not as big as your forehead," Ino jokes.

Sakura looks out the window. If Ino has begun to notice, then there is definitely something going on that Sakura is yet to uncover, and if he doesn't tell her soon, then she'll have no other choice than to investigate herself.

"Can you drop me off at the hospital, Ino?"

"What? Why? We promised Hinata we'd—"

Ino has almost forgotten about Kakashi Hatake.

"I get it. I'll just tell her something urgent came up."

"Thanks."

A car ride to rid of someone's doubts is a person's favorite activity if they aren't the ones driving. Leaving home to go somewhere else for a brief time is a very interesting thing. The car ride towards the destination always seems to drag on minute after minute. It feels like forever until you realize only five or ten minutes have actually passed. These handful of minutes are just a tiny fraction to one's life anyway. They cannot compare to a lifetime, although they are a part of one's life. And on the car ride back, it seems to end immediately. The same amount of time was used up. This time the minutes don't drag one after the other. It feels like a time skip regardless of the similarities of the two fractions of a lifetime. This goes to show that for so many people, home is not always a home, but rather a prison they've imprisoned themselves in from the outside world.

Sakura knows this so deeply that in the back of her mind, she wishes this car ride to the hospital doesn't last longer than the preset time of fifteen minutes. As a child, her life wasn't granted as a struggle like many of the other children she's known. She had both parents caring for her, and a roof over her head. Meals were easily given that her father even gained a little weight as he got older because they had that much food to spare. Nothing was really a necessity. Food, clothes, a home, and an education were all givings—meek things that really had little significance because money took care of it all.

But home was not home. Mom wasn't around, and Dad was gone even longer. When they were home, Sakura's parents were too tired to even speak. Eventually, her parents didn't feel like parents. Sakura was a stranger to them, that once came a year where they've forgotten to wish her a happy eleventh birthday. The only happy memories Sakura had later on were the car rides destined away from the house. The time that dragged on from here to there was the only moment where everything was put to place.

Thinking of her home today and comparing it to that time is laughable. The distance between the hospital and her house is roughly fifteen minutes. This is concluded after getting out of Ino's car and thanking her for the ride.

Only fifteen minutes away, and this car ride lasted longer than that, so it seemed as it replays in Sakura's mind. Even a car ride back home would feel painfully long. Even if Sasuke is hiding things from her, the house they share will forever be a true home. The distances are so small, yet so far.

She walks into the entrance of the hospital, and already she can see some familiar faces lounging around the gift shop. The people here have probably come to visit Kakashi, too.

Sakura asks the woman at the front desk for Kakashi, and her reply is accompanied with her sweet, melodic voice telling her that he's in the fifth floor.

The elevator ride to his hospital room is awkward with people bearing saddening expressions. She tries not to make too much of an observation, but it can't be helped when the youngest looking of the group makes a silent comment about surgery costs and a nursing home.

The hallway in the fifth floor is eerily quiet. After more conversations with the nurses, Sakura is finally allowed to see him.

He greets her with a familiar smile and invites her to pull up a chair by his bed. The first thing he says is, "I was wondering when the softie would show up," and then "I hope I didn't worry you too much."

He has gauze bandages wrapped around his head.

"They say I'm okay, just a minor concussion. I'll be released from the hospital by Tuesday, and will go back to work the following week."

"I'm glad," Sakura manages to say.

At first, seeing her old captain in such a state on the hospital bed makes her want to shed tears. But she stops herself after remembering the determination she had and her reasons for being here at all.

"Kakashi," she starts. "I'm sure you've been asked this so many times already, but… What exactly happened?"

Kakashi blinks for a moment.

"The collision to the wall was pretty hard. I only remember things in fragments."

"Do you remember what the culprit looked like?"

He hesitates before saying another word. Instead of answering her question, Kakashi decides to ask her something:

"Is something wrong?"

Sakura laughs nervously.

"Of course not," she insists. "I'm just wondering. Not much information has been released to the presses, and even though I am not qualified for ground duty right now, I still want to help."

He nods.

"Okay then. I'll tell you what I remember. But don't do anything reckless with the information, okay?"

#

Every Saturday from morning till noon, Downtown Konohagakure City is full of people crowding around the farmer's market. For many, it brings a good opportunity to let their names be known by performing music, song, and dances. Many of the spectators like to throw change into the little buckets provided by the hosts. Most of the entertainers are children that either decide to perform on their own, or have been forced by their own parents to earn extra cash to pay off bills. The majority of the people scattering the areas are consumers for fresh vegetables, fruits, and other things like homemade jewelry, and novelty items.

Sasuke never liked coming to a place like this. It's been nearly a month since he and Sakura have ventured into the market. He remembers standing and walking for so many hours until it's closing time with Sakura's favorite reusable shopping bags hanging off his and her shoulders. It's her wants and pleads that persuaded him to join her shopping sprees here, but today isn't that kind of day at all.

He reads Kabuto's text message carefully again as he stands awkwardly near a bakery shop not far from the crowds…

Only a meeting. No usual labor.

Hide your favorite toy well.

\- Yakushi, K.

Sasuke knows that the getaway car is parked not far from here. It's just a street over, but with so many people, it's almost possible that if something does occur that puts his life in danger, many others will be dragged into the chaos.

The orders were something he didn't expect. Kabuto ensured Sasuke that meeting up with this unknown person will guarantee a lead to Itachi. Just as easily as the order was given, Sasuke could have rejected it. The thing is, there is never a guarantee that source of new information is valid on his or her word.

His intruding thoughts are interrupted by another one of Kabuto's text messages.

Walk into the bakery.

She is waiting inside.

\- Yakushi, K.

With no further hesitation, Sasuke turns to face the bakery. It's an old establishment, just like many of the indoor shops that make up most of this street's livelihood.

When he opens the door, the smell of sweet and savory treats hit his nose. Women walk towards the door, and with formality, he steps aside, hand on the handle. The women look up to see him and blush, obviously affected from his good looks. Actions like these would have made him feel determined and accepted in his youth, but now it's just awkward and humiliating.

They thank him, and he finally steps inside. Surprisingly, the bakery isn't too busy today. It must be because of the market outside. There are tables and chairs to the left and right of him. One table is occupied by children and their parents. Another by men in suit and ties. To the far left facing the window, a woman with dark hair and dark eyes sits with a longing gaze to the outside world.

That must be her, he thinks.

Before he makes any move, he expects to get her attention by walking up to the counter. The old man asks him what he'd like, and Sasuke replies that he'd like a cup of coffee with some sweet buns.

"Coming right up," the old man says after Sasuke pays him with neatly extended cash.

The sweet buns aren't exactly a delicacy for him. He'd rather take them home for Sakura, as his taste for anything this sweet doesn't settle well with him.

Just as he gets his order of coffee and sweet buns, the mysterious woman turns to look at him. Her eyes widen.

It's not a normal reaction. Sasuke thinks he may have seen her eyes wrong, a result of the girls from earlier.

The furthest table is empty, the one behind her. He is about to walk there, but she raises a single finger.

To hesitate during a job means to risk your own life. This is a simple rule that Orochimaru taught him after he was first brought into the mafia.

Without any more signals from her, Sasuke decides to end the suspense of his own actions and steps up to the table. He doesn't excuse himself for sitting in front of her, he doesn't really need to, anyway.

Before he can speak, she says his name.

"Did Kabuto tell you who I am?"

"He told me someone from Orochimaru's organization would be coming, but I didn't expect that person to be you."

Sasuke raises a brow.

"I don't follow. How did you—"

"You don't remember me at all, do you, Sasuke?"

Everything about her is completely ordinary until he sees a very distinctive mole under her right eye.

"Y-You're—"

"Hush now," she whispers.

"You're supposed to be dead," Sasuke hisses. "He… He killed everyone, so how the fuck are you—"

Izumi Uchiha was a distant relative of the Uchiha family. No other Uchiha was known to be alive except for Sasuke and his older brother. It was Itachi's brute decisions that made this happen. After coming to his realizations in his teen years, Sasuke learned that Itachi conspired the murders of his family members. The reason, one the youngest of the brothers fought so hard to uncover, is still a mystery to everyone.

Their silence is excruciating. Sasuke feels like his throat is on fire. His eyes sting for a moment.

He just might cry.

"Where. Is. He."

Izumi's smile is a sad one that makes Sasuke's eyes widen. She isn't looking directly towards him, and when he realizes just at what her eyes have been watching, a tight grip finds his shoulder from a hand that belongs to no one too familiar.

"I didn't expect to see you today, Sasuke."

The man startles everyone in the bakery when he jumps out of the seat. The chair tipped over. All eyes are on Sasuke, the woman, and the other man that has decided to join them.

Sasuke's heart beats uncontrollably.

He looks almost like when he did the last time they confronted each other. And the very last second Sasuke had seen him, he was lying lifelessly on the ground over a pool of blood.

"It's good to see you again, little brother."

"I— _Itachi_."

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note (continued).**

Oh, look at that, another cliffhanger! LoL. I hope you enjoyed your weekend, and I also hope that this week will be good to you. Thank you for reading and commenting! Knowing that you're enjoying this fic makes me really happy! :)

Until the next chapter,

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Monday 08-01-16]


	10. Part 10

**Title:** No Atonement

 **Rating:** M for Mature for Violence and Sexual Situations

 **Genre(s):** Action; Drama

 **Character(s):** Sasuke U., Sakura. U.

* * *

 **Credits:** Huge thanks to user **lovesasusakuforever** for sending me the idea for this fic and for being so patient for the fulfillment of the request!

* * *

 **Plot:** Something isn't right. When Sakura finds a bloodied shirt in the garbage and a gun she thought had been lost forever, Sasuke is the main suspect. For many years, Konoha's most vile mafia was Sasuke's only way to provide for himself, but after their marriage, that time was seemingly forgotten—except Sasuke had been conspiring with the same old gang behind her back for the means of keeping her and their unborn daughter safe.

* * *

 _"You don't understand, Sakura. I don't have the luxury of_

 _choosing to leave. That's their code of honor. Once you're in,_

 _you're in for good. The only way out is a bullet to your head,_

 _and I don't want that for us."_

* * *

 **Author's Note.** Please excuse any grammatical errors! Warning: There are very graphic descriptions in this chapter that can be disturbing to some readers. Read at your own discretion. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

#

* * *

 **No Atonement**

 _Part 10_

The evening felt cut short when the sun finally began to disappear behind the horizon line made up of tall buildings residing over the mountaintops. There was no specific plan, but it's not like Sasuke would have followed one anyway. Orochimaru wanted this little civil war between long-lost brothers to finally end; and once the other half was finally found, the old snake and his prized falcon became restless. His henchmen sifted through Konohagakure—the city, and the old village on the outskirts of this less serene pile of concrete and steel, to find Itachi Uchiha.

Two hours before his nineteenth birthday, Sasuke sat at the end of Orochimaru's long dining room table. Orochimaru and his partnered conspirator Danzō Shimura sat rather spaced out from the others. His invitation to sit here and finally meet Sasuke Uchiha was rather unexpected, and even more so when a man bound by the wrists, bleeding from his nose, and swelling terribly by the cheek was sat down beside him. Sasuke, oblivious of this bound man and Danzō, watched carefully as Kabuto, whom stood by in the shadows, slid his precious glock down the table. It stopped by Sasuke's right hand, tapping his fingertips.

"Why don't you tell Sasuke about _that_ time, Danzō. Your involvement should be an interesting bedtime story," Orochimaru said in a hiss-like tone.

To Sasuke's immediate surprise, a bead of sweat glistened from the chandelier light by Danzō's brow. He noticed how quickly his chest heaved in and out, and how his nostrils flared. More suspiciously, the man's eyes widened and his pupils condensed.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about," the old man grumbled.

"What's this about," Sasuke interfered.

He didn't sound pleased. Sasuke Uchiha looked to his right where Orochimaru grinned sly-like at the scene.

"Torune Aburame… That's your name, isn't it?" Kabuto teased from the shadows, completely ignoring Sasuke's urge for answers.

It's clear that he stood behind Orochimaru's chair, but with the lack of light, only the faint silhouette of his being was clear.

The so-called Torune nodded wildly as a response.

"A dog stays loyal to his master at safety's guarantee, but he hides his tail and submits at the next dominant figure in his life."

Sasuke frowned at Kabuto's analogy of these two strangers. This was the first time he saw this _Torune_ , and only the second time he met Shimura. Regardless of this terrible setting, Sasuke stayed quiet and listened to what they had to say.

"Be a good boy, Torune, and tell us what you told me earlier. If you do good, Sasuke can be the one to reward you."

Torune's voice was clear despite his constant mumbling, shaking at the hands and fingers, and repeated stutter. He was scared this whole time. His eyes shifted from Sasuke to Orochimaru, never towards Danzō who was stung by the realization that his own subordinate (a precious one at that) had betrayed him in less than twenty seconds.

Aburame described it all: the bodies, the blood—the way they all screamed upon being cut, stabbed, and shot at. Danzō played no physical part, but the ones aiding Itachi were all his people. It was a merciless killing, with so many people tortured for the fuck of doing it.

He said that he joined in, too… Torune Aburame felt a little joyous pleasure in skinning a child's arm before burying a bullet into his head. This animalistic man killed a handful of children, along with their siblings and mothers watching from the sidelines.

"It was said to be too easy," Torune admitted. "Itachi said something along those lines. T-The U-Uchiha were supposed to b-b-be powerful and d-dangerous. I-I didn't think we would be-be-be done in less than an hour."

Sasuke looked down, eyes closed and envisioned them all. Of course it would be easy. The Uchiha family didn't have any direct relations with the mafia, or little gangs. Their biggest connection was the Agency. No one in his family carried weapons, and those that did only locked them away where no child would find. Apart from this, the Uchiha lived far from the closest town. His entire family was isolated from the rest of the city up in the mountains. This terrible massacre couldn't have been heard.

Aburame concluded his summarization of what occurred with simply said details. Itachi didn't want anyone else to touch his parents, not his little brother. No one knew exactly what occurred within their home, except it was later made known that Sasuke Uchiha was the remaining survivor. He was found under a bed clutching his favorite stuffed toy, a green dinosaur, which he later ditched after being dragged away. His parents' bodies were nearby. Sasuke still remembered how easily his socks soaked up the blood.

After that, Torune said something that hadn't come to Sasuke's attention. The young survivor, the little Uchiha that joined Orochimaru was a valuable asset to avenge Danzō's own little ring of murderers. Itachi also betrayed him in the end. No further details were given to what exactly had happened, but Sasuke did not care. His top priority was avenging his family, after all.

Danzo wanted him. This is why he had come a long way from his own hideaway.

"You little shit!"

Danzō's hiss, though short and nearly inaudible, made Orochimaru smirk.

"We know where he is, Sasuke," Orochimaru muttered. "What do you want to do?"

The action was delivered quickly on Danzō's part. He had a small gun, the size of a child's toy clutched in his hand. The trigger was pulled about three, or four times. The target was locked, but each bullet missed Sasuke's head.

"T-They're b-blanks, sir."

"I told you a dog obeys a new dominant figure," Kabuto said. "At the guarantee of his master's mercy."

Danzō raised his hand high. He wanted to hit Torune so bad with the butt of his gun, but Sasuke's great aim gained him a hole in the middle of his palm.

Shimura tried to escape, but Sasuke shot him in the back of his knees.

"A man like you has no use for his legs," he said.

He shot him twice in the groin, letting Danzō spew out curses and terrible cries.

"His cock," Sasuke continued.

The old man's eyes widened at the sight of the gun barrel pointing right to his forehead. Sasuke stood so tall before him.

"And his life," he concluded and pulled the trigger, filling the room with an intense silence.

He slowly turned to face Torune Aburame. He had previously soiled himself with urine, and now shit. The other spectators, Orochimaru and Kabuto hardly cared. They were used to these kinds of stenches. They just watched with patience.

Before Torune could plead for his own mercy, Sasuke shot him in the left arm, and then the right. He didn't cry out in pain, and Kabuto said that he had numbed his entire body.

"Psychological damage is my favorite play," he said. "He won't feel what's being done to him, but little by little he'll sense his coming end."

There was no use of torturing him physically like Sasuke wanted to. This was his revenge for the children he killed and tortured.

Sasuke put his gun down on the table and grabbed the sharpest knife on the table. Then, he inched around the table, walking closer and closer to Aburame. His eyes were foggy with tears and his voice quaked. Nothing could be said, and if said, it couldn't be understood.

Uchiha plunged the knife into his thighs, then stomach.

"Kabuto knows how to fuck up a man's game, but I want you to feel that in some degree. I want you to know how it felt waiting for your death. I want you to bleed to death."

The festivities ended the moment Orochimaru congratulated Sasuke for getting "one step closer to avenging his clan's massacre". In his hand was Danzo's prized cell phone. Itachi's whereabouts were saved in an application, and all Sasuke had to do was say the command.

He did.

An hour after midnight, Sasuke and a small band of Orochimaru's trusted allies drove to the outskirts of the city. Agents were there, too, Sakura most likely one among the twenty. He didn't want her to see the kind of monstrous man love had made him become, but she already suspected it before this time.

That night, Sasuke didn't point a gun to anyone else besides Itachi. When he found him, he was shrouded by darkness and the moment seemed surreal. There was no explanation to why Itachi had done what he did. Sasuke, just like that old snake, wanted to get rid of it all. He pulled the trigger when Sakura ran inside.

He fell onto his knees next to his big brother's lifeless body, and Sakura, drenched in sweat and blood that didn't belong to her, ran to him. She held him and Sasuke buried his head in the nape of her neck. It was the first time he cried since he was a child.

Today, Sasuke sees a ghost. Cold sweeps over his body and an even colder touch wants to draw him to this reality.

He doesn't quite remember when he agreed to follow him outside of the bakery, but he did remember the people inside the building were growing restless with their confrontation. It was Izumi that suggested leaving.

Sasuke was hesitant, but this time he'd like to do this right. He wants to know the reason behind Itachi's actions.

"I'll tell you why," Itachi says. "I promise."

"But we need to find some place that's safe," Izumi says. "We're being followed."

They walk through the crowded streets. The Farmer's Market is near it's closing, but people still swarm the stands.

Sasuke looks down at his phone and read's Kabuto's new text message.

You have him where you

want him. It's now or never.

\- Yakushi, K.

Sasuke turns off and puts away his phone. Even if Itachi makes a move first, Sasuke has the advantage. They're being followed, after all.

#

Karin, Jūgo, and Suigetsu were sent back to the warehouse.

Kabuto is standing by a building, phone in hand and speaks into the speaker in a calm voice.

"He's not going to oblige," he says. "He's going with him."

"So what's the next step?" the voice on the other line replies.

Kabuto pushes his glasses back up from sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"Do you have Sakura Uchiha's location?"

"Yes," the male voice replies. "She's right in front of me. She's with Kakashi Hatake."

"Good. You can proceed from there."

The line goes dead, and Kabuto sighs. To fear, or hate Sasuke Uchiha… He should have done something about that a lot sooner. He guesses now is the best time since Orochimaru wants the brothers gone, too. But today he's acting on his own accord. The Akatsuki has big plans.

To a dog, his or her loyalty lies with the merciful master, but Kabuto doesn't see it that way when it comes to his own person.

#

Sakura first notices his vibrant hair color. He smiles a little too kindly at her and Kakashi, but they don't immediately mind it.

"Where's my—"

"Doctor Shizune will be out for today. I'm her substitute."

"Ah," Kakashi mutters.

He's a little dazed from his painkillers.

"You must be Sakura Uchiha," the redheaded male says.

When he closes the door, a scream can be heard from the hallway. Sakura quickly stands from her chair by Kakashi's bed when she hears the scream again.

 _"Get on the ground!_ "

The voice belongs to a male, and more screams can be heard outside this door. Sakura is tempted to leave the room and investigate, but she is unarmed, and this stranger dressed as a doctor is blocking her way.

The redheaded man locks the door, but he never looks away from the woman.

"Who the hell are you," Sakura snaps.

"You may call me Sasori," he says in a monotone voice.

Sakura and Kakashi know that name very well.

 _Akatsuki._

With wide eyes, Sasori smirks.

"It's good to finally meet you, Sakura Uchiha."

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note (continued).**

Huge plot twist coming your way. No Atonement, chapter 11 will be coming quite soon!

Announcement:

We are getting nearer to the end of this story. I'm not quite sure when I will be concluding this fic, but it will be between the end of August, and the middle of September. Since I don't have an exact countdown for each chapter, I will say that you will be warned before hitting the 2nd to last chapter.

Thank you so much for continuing to read this story! Your enthusiastic comments and reviews are really fun to read :)

Until the next chapter,

\- FoF


	11. Part 11

**Title:** No Atonement

 **Rating:** M for Mature for Violence and Sexual Situations

 **Genre(s):** Action; Drama

 **Character(s):** Sasuke U., Sakura. U.

* * *

 **Credits:** Huge thanks to user **lovesasusakuforever** for sending me the idea for this fic and for being so patient for the fulfillment of the request!

* * *

 **Plot:** Something isn't right. When Sakura finds a bloodied shirt in the garbage and a gun she thought had been lost forever, Sasuke is the main suspect. For many years, Konoha's most vile mafia was Sasuke's only way to provide for himself, but after their marriage, that time was seemingly forgotten—except Sasuke had been conspiring with the same old gang behind her back for the means of keeping her and their unborn daughter safe.

* * *

 _"You don't understand, Sakura. I don't have the luxury of_

 _choosing to leave. That's their code of honor. Once you're in,_

 _you're in for good. The only way out is a bullet to your head,_

 _and I don't want that for us."_

* * *

 **Author's Note.** Please excuse any grammatical errors! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

#

* * *

 **No Atonement**

 _Part 11_

Sasori tells Sakura that he has things to discuss, and she retaliates by saying that there is nothing at all to talk about. He doesn't like her attitude, but he cannot blame her for it. The Agency trains their subordinates to always be angry and alert people. It's surprising to see anyone from the Agency taking up spouses and having children since it's become so rare. The majority of people fear them except for the kind that think they'll one day rule the world.

"Clearly you haven't been hearing me well. When I say that there are things to be discussed, there _are_ things to be discussed."

Sakura frowns.

Kakashi has a tight grip around her wrist. He's in a daze from his pain medication and he's not at all focused. The sweat in his hand alerts her though. If he's nervous, or anxious of being in the presence of Akatsuki's own Sasori, then she should be too. Playing the scenario off as cool-headed will get her killed. Sakura is not armed, and the sharpest object in the room right now is the black pen that is attacked to a clipboard with a metallic chain, and the one holding onto it right now is Sasori.

"Are they that important that you needed to gun down the people outside?"

Sasori shrugs.

"I don't like to play this way, but if the idiots outside think it's necessary, then I let them to what they want."

Sakura has heard stories about this man. The most disturbing story were the ones that involved realistic looking dolls and puppets he would make. While his admirers truly believed they were intricately made from wood, plastics, or silicones, those that have speculated them from afar fear that they are made with the preserved flesh and bones of Akatsuki victims, for rumors of his special leniency and admiration of soft skin has always raised eyebrows at the Agency.

"Do you know what Sasuke has been up to lately?"

She parts her lips, but Sasori answers for her.

"Of course you don't."

There is a chair by Sasori, and he pulls it away from the counter to sit down on it. After gracefully crossing one leg over his knee, Sasori invites Sakura to sit down—on the bed, or even on his lap. He smiled rather sadistically at her refusal to sit upon him, and the fuel was added onto the fire when she sat by Kakashi, whom was regrettably fast asleep.

"Those are some strong painkillers," Sasori says. "That bump on his head must have been pretty hard, huh?"

It's a question with no need for an answer.

"Did he already tell you he looked like Itachi Uchiha?"

Sakura doesn't say anything again, and Sasori frowns. His ivory skin wrinkles for the first time. It's a distorted sight, something like the kind of faces from the movies.

"Of course, you might be asking why Itachi, a member of our group, would want to kill one of his own. The thing is, he didn't really do it, did he?"

Sakura clenches her first. Sasori notices this anxiety that has overflown her. Regardless of her small reaction, she remains calm—or more so, seems to be.

"The truth is like an old scab," Sasori explains in a sigh. "Everyone has seen them. Many will choose to believe they're there, but decide to ignore them because if these people don't like them, they become even more bothersome… And they'll start picking at them, and picking at them until those wounds that should have healed get opened again. You're not that kind of woman that ignores a scab, Sakura Uchiha."

"It's my job—"

"As an Agent, or as a wife?"

The way he speaks makes Sakura instantly believe that he's stalling for something. People are being gunned down out there, but no policemen or subunits (the security guards) are doing anything to stop these assaults. There are no sirens wailing outside of this building. And terrifyingly enough, it's so quiet outside and in here that she can feel her own pulse. This would mean that no one has had a chance to contact anyone, or maybe someone in the building whoworks with the Akatsuki.

Maybe she's just imagining things, and this shockwave of information is just messing with her mind. So she tells herself: there are no gunmen, there is absolutely no problem, and if there are gunmen, no one has died yet. (She hasn't heard a gun fire off, and silencers are hardly quiet.)

"You must be trying to process everything. As a doting wife, and a now very useless government worker, you're handling things very well."

He pauses to take a deep breath.

"My people hate your people… The _Uchihas_ I mean. They never liked Itachi, and _heh_ … Sasuke is not even close to being a favorable guy either. And _you_? We did stand you for a while since you're not technically related to them by blood, but now you're carrying one of _them_ in your womb that so sadly has become infected with a child. Not to mention how many of our people you've thrown in prison."

Sasori takes a stand from the chair.

"My dear, my people want to kill Itachi Uchiha. Orochimaru is running around the city and targeting him also, but his valuable asset is your husband. And guess where your husband is? I'll give you three seconds starting now to think about it—oh, too late; I guess I'll tell you myself. Orochimaru has him again."

He laughs as Sakura's eyes widen. Of course, she already suspected it, but to hear it come from one of these criminals is devastating. It'd another bulletin on her imaginary board counting all of those things that are clues to Sasuke's current nature.

"You don't seem to reject what I've said. Maybe your intellect is very good. You're not that useless after all…"

Sasori holds onto the doorknob.

"My people are going to kill them, Sakura. Itachi betrayed us, and now we are going to betray him. In three hours, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha will be dead. We want you to watch, and that thing growing inside you won't live a day where he, or she, will see _papa_."

He swings the door open and steps aside. There were gunmen outside this door after all. Two large masked men stand side by side, practically blocking the doorway.

Sakura can't help but let tears slide down her cheeks as Sasori grins a deathly grin.

"If you come with us quietly, we won't kill that guy."

Sakura turns to face Kakashi. He seems so heavily drugged. She shouldn't go without letting someone else know. Even if Sakura whispered it to his ear, chances are Kakashi would never have heard it.

"But of course, those drugs are doing most of our hard work."

He and his gunmen chuckle amongst themselves.

She stands from the side of the bed slowly and walks towards the men cautiously.

Nurses and doctors lay on the floor with their hands behind their necks, along with patients and visitors.

Sakura can't help but notice a little girl clutching desperately at a male's hand. She nervously places her hand over her belly and gulps for the first time today. The hairs on the back of her neck stand and chills lick her spine. She's being caressed by fear.

They decide to go through an elevator rather than the stairs because it'd be safer. It's a very confined space suspended in the air with wiring and pulleys. She is the first one inside, obligated by the sudden push of one of the masked men with a gun.

"Easy on her," Sasori scolds gently. "She's a mom-to-be."

His charisma is incredibly frightening. This is what distinguishes Sasori from the other Akatsuki. There are only two gang members that kill with sadistic grins, but Sasori still cares gently for the bodies.

Thinking about his tendencies makes Sakura's knees shake as she feels the full force of gravity wanting to pull her down, and even further down. In seconds, the doors will part and grant them access to step outside of their confinement.

 _One._

Sakura takes a deep breath.

 _Two._

The elevator has only reached the fourth floor.

 _Three._

Sweat builds up over her brows and her heart race.

 _Four._

 _Five._

Second floor—

 _Six._

 _Seven._

 _Eight._

The elevator stops and the doors part.

Sakura takes another deep breath and exhales harshly when the solid poke of a masked fiend's gun is felt on her lower back.

"Move," the male growls.

Sakura does.

She turns around to face him, and with a closed hand, she swiftly uppercuts him right underneath the jawline. The force of her punch sends him stumbling back. His arm is reaching for her, but she blocks him away and immediately seizes his gun.

The other masked man is already pointing a gun to her head, but Sakura reacts quickly. There is no time for negotiations or a plead to put their weapons down. The deed is finished the moment the second male drops dead to the ground with a bullet hole adorned in the middle of his forehead.

People behind them scream in terror.

Sakura demands a phone call to be made to the police, and she quickly turns to verify that her demand is being heeded. A grown man hiding behind the receptionist counter has a cellphone pressed against his ear.

"You're testing my patience, Uchiha," Sasori says sternly.

"Return that gun to my acquaintance, and we'll forget the other was slain. You will walk outside of this building with me, and we'll go see your precious _Sasuke_."

"You're all talk," Sakura snaps. "I'm not going anywhere with you! Get on the _fucking_ ground!"

Sasori drops to one knee. The pink-haired woman demands his hands up in the air, but he hesitates. That sly grin shocks her.

"I told you to get on the ground!"

Her repetition does nothing more than to humor him.

"You're dealing with _The Sasori!_ "

She catches a faint glint coming from his pocket. Sakura gasps. Out of many from her Academy days, to joining the Agency, her quick wit won the gun handling gigs. It was like a gunslinging competition, and each time Sakura would leave the ground victorious.

This time, a bullet hole to the arm surprises her. The pain isn't felt yet. Adrenaline is working through her body like a numbing agent.

She pulls the trigger, but Sasori swiftly moves out of the way. Instead that bullet meant for his chest lands into the living gunman's shoulder.

Sakura shoots again and the bullet lands right into the man's chest. Despite this wound, Sasori tackles her onto the ground. He manages to curl his fingers around her slender neck, and his knee presses so harshly against her belly.

Sakura screams, a deathly mistake. No air can reach her lungs, and the only air she had has now left her body. Her lungs feel like they're going to explode.

"What's that? I'm hurting your baby?" Sasori taunts breathily. "Should I stop?"

The gun is aimed to his head, and Sasori tells her to shoot him, or die with her child. When she pulls the trigger, only a click sounds off.

"No more bullets," Sasori taunts again. " _Stupid bitch_."

He lets go of her neck, and steps off her body. Taking deep breaths, Sakura brings her knees to her chest, clutching her frame. For all she knows, he harmed her enough to kill her unborn child.

"You missed my heart," Sasori brags. "And everything else. What dumb woman you are, Sakura Uchiha."

The people in the room have left. Sirens wail outside the building, and Sasori pulls Sakura up by her injured hand. Immediately, the pain of her wound courses through her body.

"We're leaving now. Come on…"

The redheaded male pulls her up. He's washing her body with his own blood.

"My car is just—"

With a scream, Sakura elbows the man against the nose. Sasori stumbles back, cursing to her and to himself for not taking any surprise into account.

And with a forceful kick to the head, Sasori falls back. The man stumbles once, twice, until finally losing his balance and hitting the back of his head against the wall. Blood trickles down his nose. She doesn't really care about another casualty.

When she falls onto the floor herself, a sob escapes her lips. Policemen race through in shouts and fury. One recognizes the pink-haired Uchiha, and asks her if she's okay. Another verifies Sasori's status, then confirms his death.

#

Itachi, Izumi, and Sasuke walked for ten minutes, a little further away than where they should have. The relocation seems unsettling to Sasuke for a little while until Itachi lets him know that the people tracing them don't belong to Orochimaru.

"They're Akatsuki," he says.

Sasuke is about to reach for his glock, but something in his older brother's eyes halts him from making any drastic movements. If something is completely wrong, then the danger is a lot more grave than he imagined. Akatsuki members tracking their moves through a crowded street is one thing, but standing face-to-face with one of them is disheartening. He can either trust the man that ensued an assassination of his family, or trust himself.

Sasuke questions Kabuto's doings. If he were followed, it would be Karin, Suigetsu, or Jūgo pursuing them from afar. It wouldn't be anyone he didn't know.

"I want an explanation," Sasuke demands. "We're here at this park, now let's talk."

Itachi takes a deep breath.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning."

It would seem more logical to start from there, but Sasuke doesn't exactly know about what goes on behind his back, and even in front of him.

Itachi tells him there's not enough time to explain everything—what triggered him to do what he did, and what steps he took… Everything was meant to be told on it's own time.

"I just want closure," Sasuke admits. "I want to decide right now whether or not I should bury a bullet into your fucking skull."

Izumi furrows her brows.

"You should listen to—"

"I have and for the longest time I believed that this fucking coward had nothing to do with the murders of our family!"

Children playing by the playground turn their heads curiously to see the source of Sasuke's shouts. Concerned mothers and fathers look only a few times before most decide to leave with their children in hand.

"Keep your voice down," Izumi pleads.

The color drains from Sasuke's skin. A sickening feeling gurgles deep within him when Itachi mutters Sakura's name.

"I don't—I don't understand—"

"Orochimaru isn't anyone's _friend_. Out of everyone who has worked beside him, you should understand that very well."

Sasuke gulps.

"Kabuto Yakushi is his trusted second-hand man, but Orochimaru is fucking up believing anything that fucking coward says. He planned all of this, you know. He wanted you to come back to Orochimaru so he'd kill you. After that, he with the Akatsuki will end Orochimaru and me."

"You're lying to me again, aren't you…"

"The moment you joined with Orochimaru to find me was the moment you signed off the lives of your wife, and unborn child."

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note (continued).**

The end of this chapter was intended as a cliffhanger, but you guys already knew what the consequences of Sasuke's actions were... LoL.

There was a lot more dialogue in this chapter than any of the previous chapters, so I hope it didn't bore you. o.o

Apart from that, more answers about Itachi (and Izumi) will be plastered on the 12th part, so stay tuned for that. If you all want a small spoiler for what's coming really, really soon, here it is: Sakura will confront Sasuke (especially after that gunshot to the arm and the endangerment to their baby!). Also, your concerns for their baby's wellbeing won't come along until the next chapter. (Trust me, I am not enjoying keeping you all in this suspense!)

Do expect another chapter within the next week! I start school on Monday, so my updates won't be continuous as the end approaches. If you'd like to keep updated, my Facebook page is available.

Until the next chapter,

\- FoF.

[Last Updated: Sunday August 28, 2016]


	12. Part 12

**Title:** No Atonement

 **Rating:** M for Mature for Violence and Sexual Situations

 **Genre(s):** Action; Drama

 **Character(s):** Sasuke U., Sakura. U.

* * *

 **Credits:** Huge thanks to user **lovesasusakuforever** for sending me the idea for this fic and for being so patient for the fulfillment of the request!

* * *

 **Plot:** Something isn't right. When Sakura finds a bloodied shirt in the garbage and a gun she thought had been lost forever, Sasuke is the main suspect. For many years, Konoha's most vile mafia was Sasuke's only way to provide for himself, but after their marriage, that time was seemingly forgotten—except Sasuke had been conspiring with the same old gang behind her back for the means of keeping her and their unborn daughter safe.

* * *

 _"You don't understand, Sakura. I don't have the luxury of_

 _choosing to leave. That's their code of honor. Once you're in,_

 _you're in for good. The only way out is a bullet to your head,_

 _and I don't want that for us."_

* * *

 **Author's Note.** Please excuse any grammatical errors! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

#

* * *

 **No Atonement**

 _Part 12_

The screeches of the swings and groans from the overly used slide are masked by the sounds of laughing children and cars that drive by on the other side of the fence.

Sasuke is seated in front of Itachi and Izumi. He doesn't realize how hard he tries not to look at either one of them, each an Uchiha and born from a prominent family, a high-status clan… They had everything no child anywhere else in this damned city could only dream of. The Uchiha were proud and fearless, and mostly feared! _How dare they_?

Itachi says he'll start telling the history of his betrayal. Regardless of their limited time, as Izumi stated, he carries on with the story.

"Our family _was_ linked to the higher-ups of the city, but our chains tightened every time something crime-related happened in the city, or country over all. We were like chained guard dogs that coughed up money to fix everything up, and in exchange we were granted luxury. Our pride came from foolish gambles, Sasuke. We were _sick_ people. Of course we were manipulated, but nonetheless scum..."

When Itachi was nine and Sasuke five, there was an uproar of protests from the low and middle classes. The brothers didn't think too much of it at the time until Fugaku Uchiha, their father, grabbed Itachi by the elbow and told him he'd learn _new things about Konohagakure_ that he would have never suspected. It was an ominous way the old man had said it that made Itachi hesitant of leaving Sasuke's side… His aunts, uncles, and cousins that were old enough to drive were restless that time, and that anxiety, fear of the unknown, shook Itachi to the very core.

As Itachi tells the story, Sasuke remembers that time in small fragments. An uncle of theirs that always spent time in the city rather than the compound argued with their father.

"He's only nine years old; he's still far too young," their uncle argued.

"Nonsense," Fugaku protested, "We were five when we learned."

Itachi left Sasuke alone with that stuffed dinosaur toy he treasured. Sasuke, oblivious to the family's doings, held onto his mother's hand and questioned the intent of separating he and Itachi. They were supposed to go to the park that day; a small one that was built for the children next to a school. Anything educationally-oriented that involved the children were always close at hand from the family compound. Hardly any branch family left to explore the city, and there were some that haven't even seen it.

He followed his uncle and father to a car, and they drove miles further away from the compound, and even further away from the city. It was a secluded area surrounded by trees with only car and truck tires marking a path to their destination. Itachi's hopes were to learn how to hunt, since it was a said tradition that was passed down from father to son.

"They told me we were going hunting," Itachi says as he recalls seeing the rifles cautiously packed in the trunk of their car.

"It wasn't a complete lie…"

There was a small cabin at the end of the path. There were men Itachi didn't recognize and only a few women. Many of these people were very masculine, including one of the females with bulging muscles. She was slim and athletically built like their mother, though Mikoto liked to secure her femininity. Itachi was told their mother used to hunt when she was younger which is why she seems so strongly built, but over the course of her years she retired from it. He didn't understand the reason. Many of the people that returned from the hunting acres were always laughing and boasting about what they caught. (Why would she give up something so fun?) It was always a few rabbits, sometimes a buck, but mostly there were animals that _just couldn't be missed and had to be put down._

"It was supposed to be a good deed for the environment," follows Izumi, catching Sasuke's attention. "For a while the older kids were meant to believe that this was our job. This is why the family was secluded so far into the wilderness. We were these experts of the old ways, and animals…"

Izumi tells Sasuke that she was there that day, too. She stood by another female friend, a distant cousin, and her father. Shisui, Itachi's friend whom he considered as a brother greeted him as he stepped out of the vehicle.

Fugaku led this group apparently, and he congratulated the handful of children for "graduating" into this sort of activity. It was no surprise that the kids at hand were ecstatic of being there. Everyone was expected for greatness and for helping the environment and learning of their roots. It wasn't until a muffled shout came from inside the cabin that the kids thought the worst. Maybe it was a wounded animal, and they were here for their first lesson. Merciful kills were talked about before, but that day it was supposed to be learned of.

"Ignore that," Izumi's father told the children. "Let Fugaku explain things, then we'll get started."

Itachi listened proudly. He was the son of their leader, after all, and who wouldn't be excited? He talked about the fundamentals of guns, but they'll be learning how to use a hunting knife first because _that_ was taught and used before guns were even made. He did explain the reasons for merciful kills, and spoke of diseases, or animals gone lame. _They were too weak for the environment and had to be put down._

"We are very important to Konohagakure," explained Fugaku.

Finally, the door to the cabin opened. Two Uchihas, a man and a woman, pushed someone out the door. It was a man still dressed in a business suit completely covered from his head to the waist with a black, burlap sack. His muffled sounds could have been easily mistaken by a gravely injured beast. The children couldn't have suspected anything.

"We learned these things when we were five years old. We decided to wait a little longer for you bunch, but I think we've waited long enough. It's time you all knew our reasons for existing."

#

Sakura sits patiently on the edge of the hospital bed. The doctors and nurses tending to her needs have scolded her nearly twice already for not lying down and resting. If they only knew her reasons and causes of anxiety, they may understand why she cannot simply stay on a bed. Sure, she's become useless since the pregnancy, but now more than anyone does she know about the underground cases of the mafia. Itachi Uchiha is alive. Sasuke is supposedly working with Orochimaru as he had in his teen years. In two hours time, both will fall lifeless and she'll be broken.

The heartache is too hard to bare, yet Sakura doesn't shed a single tear. The doctors told her that their child wasn't harmed, but they can't be too sure. It's been an hour since Sasori was killed, and only thirty minutes since the clean up of his dead body and mess from the downstairs lobby. And now, it's ten minutes till Tsunade Senju busts through that door to threaten her job for her recklessness.

To be fair, Sakura isn't to blame for what occurred here this afternoon, but when the lives of the civilians are threatened along with an agent's, it's best for the agent to leave peacefully with the crook, or die honorably defending everyone else. But there is no way Sakura would let herself be killed if it meant killing her child, and if it meant giving up on trying to save Sasuke.

Voices outside the hospital room door are heard. Tsunade's voice is easy to recognize if she's busy arguing with everyone else.

" _She's resting—_ "

" _I don't give a flying fuck!_ _She's my employee, my subordinate!_ "

The door swings open. Senju is six minutes early to Sakura's estimated time of arrival. The woman frowns at the sight of Sakura's slouched form, that the younger woman suspects she'd complain about that, too.

"Ms. Senju—"

"Leave us!"

The nurse's eyes grow wide.

"You're going to get her fired," Sakura warns.

Tsunade flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Three seconds, nurse. _Three!_ "

The nurse of course didn't need three seconds to leave. She was out the door the moment Tsunade mentioned the time.

Tsunade stalks over to Sakura so they can face one another. Before Sakura can say anything, her boss takes a deep breath.

"This isn't the first time you've done something completely unorthodox, _completely_ reckless—reckless enough to cause endangerment to yourself and the others around you! Your mother is outside completely furious over every detail, yelling at _me_ as if _I'm_ responsible for _your_ stupidity! I should suspend you! I should suspend you _without_ pay! No—the bureau is urging me to get your ass _fired!_ But—But you know _what?_ "

Sakura is bracing herself…

"I'm—I'm just glad that you're alive…"

The relief doesn't come quickly.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm glad that you're alive, and that you didn't get too beaten to strain your baby's health."

"But I completely broke the People's Safety Codes…"

"Screw those damned codes," Tsunade snaps with a twitch of her brow. "The regulations are just a reminder to let you know what you're protecting. Even I don't follow those worthless rules."

Sakura blinks a few times, dazed that Tsunade Senju would break those moral codes.

"And I'm not firing you," Senju says with a sigh. "The bureau can choke on their own dicks if it'll make them feel better. All in all, your gunshot wound wasn't life threatening, and that stress on your body was enough to pain you… If you won't listen to the doctors, then you will listen to me: You will not leave this hospital until you receive permission, you hear? If you defy this simple order of mine, then I will fire you."

Sakura lazily nods.

"Now that we have that cleared, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

Senju raises a brow.

"I mean, why did Sasori of the Akatsuki attack you?"

Sakura gulps.

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha?"

She sighs.

"I don't know."

Tsunade pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Explain everything to me…"

Sakura does, though the details are vague. And there are two matters that she did not address in her confession of the mafia since the certainty of Sasori's words cannot truly be measured without a single clue. Sakura did not include that Sasuke was working with Orochimaru again, which is a terrible violation to their conduct codes. The fact that this singular detail is hidden could cause so many complications including expulsion from her job, and imprisonment for harboring precious information and hiding a criminal. Another detail she kept hidden, and probably the most crucial one of all is that Itachi Uchiha lives.

"You're telling me that these things are happening because of something Sasuke did long ago?"

It's only half of the truth, if not, a quarter. Sakura doesn't know why she didn't include Itachi's name in this list of events. Regardless of this, saying "I think my family is being targeted for Sasuke's past actions" isn't entirely a lie. Itachi Uchiha is her brother-in-law, after all.

Hiding the family would be a risky move. Tsunade suggests a witness protection program, but Sakura disarms the idea. She wants to know where he is and wants to make sure that Itachi isn't found out for her sake.

"I'll make calls and start an investigation," Senju tells her. "I'll arrange for security measures around your house to make sure even Sasuke is safe."

Tsunade never liked Sasuke.

"Consider this as something I'm doing for you."

The older woman excuses herself from the room.

A doctor walks in minutes later and tells her that she is ready to leave the hospital, but to come back next week to check up on the wound and the baby's progress, or anytime if complications arise again. Sakura thanks him, but is met with the undying glares of her mother and father by the doorway when he leaves.

"Hey," Sakura says nervously.

"You almost die, and all you can say is ' _hey'_?" her father mutters coldly.

Sakura's eyes shift to her mother…

"Mom?"

She completely ignores Sakura's tries of assurance. She can tell them that she's completely fine, but there is only one thing that buzzes in her mind…

" _Pregnant_?" her mother hisses.

#

Itachi explained it all… The hunting acres were a disguise. This was where city officials that did the most damage to Konohagakure's society were brought to be disposed of. This nameless man (as there was no point to learn his name) violated and exploited children in online black markets for the sake of winning some profits. His intentions were vile… As a rich man, no one suspected a thing. Like Orochimaru in some aspects, he payed off policemen and others that wanted to investigate where he got his gains a handsome amount so things like this could be swept under the rug. The corruption was incredibly high in the city, but even so, the Uchiha were a part of it all. They were part of a conspiracy greater than the crimes that dwelled from the higher-ups of the society.

"We played a bigger role," Itachi said as he explained their connections to Danzō Shimura, the bastard Sasuke killed.

Itachi said that out of all the children, Shisui, Itachi, and Izumi were the only three that couldn't take a turn to stab the corruptor in the weakest points of his body. The _animal_ analogy that the family has used was pointless.

"He's lame," they said, "and he's a danger to the environment."

The parents of the three forced the knife in their hands, and even guided their blades into the man's body. The way he groaned in pain reminded Itachi of a mule that had to be put down after being attacked by wild dogs.

"There was no difference between us as humans, and animals," Itachi said. "The man deserved to get stripped of everything he had because of his criminal history, and so did we."

 _And so did we._

Sasuke hadn't noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks. It's impossible to believe that a beautiful family could turn out to be so twisted and ugly.

"Is it just you and Izumi?" Sasuke asks.

"Shisui left the country and changed his name. There are others, but we decided not to ever see each other…"

"You let innocent children get raped and slaughtered like pigs, you know that? How the fuck could you?"

Itachi shakes his head.

"A lot of those kids were killed at the hands of their own parents. The others… Those massacres are the ones we couldn't stop."

Sasuke wants to shoot him so fucking bad…

"And now you know," Itachi mutters.

Sasuke wants to reach down to his glock and shoot!

"Now tell me, brother. Would you have liked to live in that bubble till you saw the truth for what it is? I saved you from becoming like us."

"Shut up."

"When you shot me, I felt relieved that I wouldn't have to remember anything I did anymore…"

" _Shut. Up._ "

"I wanted you to live in that bubble—to remember the family the way you always knew it as."

" _Shut up!_ "

Sasuke jumps out of his bench and grabs Itachi by the collar of his shirt. The only thing standing in the way is this large, wooden table.

"But I see that what I've done only made you turn out this way, and it's my fault."

If he were in Itachi's position that long ago, would he have done the same?

The question keeps Sasuke from doing anything more. Sasuke loosens the grip he had on his brother's collar. Without warning, he punches the table out of anger, frustration, even fear for having the same blood of his people run through him. Of course he knew his family wasn't an innocent bunch, and he and Itachi are proof of that, but what they did… Everything isn't justified. It's all cruelty.

"They're here."

Izumi's voice snaps Sasuke and Itachi to real-time.

There are four men dressed in red and black walking away from the playground. Parents quickly grab onto their children in panic as semi-automatic guns come into full view. Sasuke has no choice but to pull his glock out from hiding when the Akatsuki gang members point their weapons towards them.

"We need to get out of here," Sasuke says.

"Running off won't help," Izumi says silently. "They already saw us."

His heartbeat quickens. The only thing on Sasuke's mind is leaving safely and seeing his wife again.

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note (continued).**

Dun-Dun-Duuun...!

I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, and of course, I hope that this week has been good to you!

Another update coming soon, so stay tuned :)

Thank you so much for your support!

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Sunday 09-04-16]


	13. Part 13

**Title:** No Atonement

 **Rating:** M for Mature for Violence and Sexual Situations

 **Genre(s):** Action; Drama

 **Character(s):** Sasuke U., Sakura. U.

* * *

 **Credits:** Huge thanks to user **lovesasusakuforever** for sending me the idea for this fic and for being so patient for the fulfillment of the request!

* * *

 **Plot:** Something isn't right. When Sakura finds a bloodied shirt in the garbage and a gun she thought had been lost forever, Sasuke is the main suspect. For many years, Konoha's most vile mafia was Sasuke's only way to provide for himself, but after their marriage, that time was seemingly forgotten—except Sasuke had been conspiring with the same old gang behind her back for the means of keeping her and their unborn daughter safe.

* * *

 _"You don't understand, Sakura. I don't have the luxury of_

 _choosing to leave. That's their code of honor. Once you're in,_

 _you're in for good. The only way out is a bullet to your head,_

 _and I don't want that for us."_

* * *

 **Author's Note.** Please excuse any grammatical errors! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

#

* * *

 **No Atonement**

 _Part 13_

Itachi notices people clutching onto the arms and hands of their children, while others hold their cellphones against their ears. The oldest Uchiha male makes an assumption that people have already taken that measure to call the police. Today he and Izumi are supposed to be dead, or at least playing dead. They're not even supposed to be taking refuge within the city, or the next one over... In this day of age, Itachi and Izumi Uchiha don't exist; not since the massacre and not since Itachi's deadly confrontation with Sasuke.

He shifts his eyes to see his little brother. It's sad to see how unafraid he's become to this disgusting lowlife career. It makes Itachi feel ill, as what he had done years ago was meant to save him from the same path all the other Uchiha had forged. In a way, it's almost as if what Itachi had done had been for naught. Regardless of time and position of power, his little brother paved a path, if not the same as the Uchiha, then one right beside the family's.

"They're calling the police," Itachi tells him.

He needs to focus on what unravels before them instead of wavering thoughts that would later have no significance to him if they were to wind up dead in a park full of spectators.

"You know police don't handle this kind of work. It's only left for the Agents. You should leave and let Izumi and I handle this before your wife's friends come along and recognize all of us."

Sasuke wants to leave. He wants to run home and see Sakura, but there are still so many things he'd like to ask this man who has become more of a stranger than a brother.

"You're unarmed," Sasuke tells him.

"But you'll get away."

"And you'll still be unarmed!"

"That doesn't excuse anything, Sasuke! Go!"

When Sasuke takes a step back, he feels like a coward. Of course, anyone in this line of work would want anything besides being in a situation like this. About a week before marrying Sakura, he remembers being told by Naruto that people like them don't get married and probably shouldn't. There's never a guarantee that things will work out well, and Sasuke believes that this is the definite proof of that statement.

Sasuke turns quickly and tries to make a run towards the fence, but a sound louder than the cars in the street startles him. It sounded louder than thunder, but flat with a direct aim than a general spread of sound. Someone has already pulled the trigger, and Sasuke falls on his ass. It happens quickly, and the next three seconds he opens his eyes, expecting to see bullet holes dug into his arms and legs. There are none. His eyes look over across the short distance he had run and expected to see Itachi and Izumi dead on the ground.

But they're still alive.

Sasuke looks towards the Akatsuki. The largest man has a semi pointed to the sky. The people that crowded around the playground vanished almost as quickly as the shot was fired. No one wants to stay and watch, and Sasuke can't blame them. The Akatsuki are geniuses behind massacres, and the fear of them is almost greater than that of Orochimaru and his henchmen.

"Twenty-five rounds," Sasuke hears him call.

"In your skull, chest, legs… That first shot was a warning. Don't run—Don't be stupid, just don't run."

Sasuke takes a deep breath and takes a stand from the ground.

"Walk towards him and his girlfriend, and we'll give you some fine details."

He does so. It kills him heeding someone else's commands, but if he has to survive, he'll do anything at this point.

 _Dogs bend at the mercy of a master._

Kabuto Yakushi said something along those lines. Sasuke never really thought of himself as a dog. Orochimaru would have changed the word _dog_ to _bitch_ to better fit the descriptions, but even Sasuke knows that everyone is someone else's bitch.

"Are you okay? Izumi asks the moment Sasuke is back by Itachi's side.

"Hn," is all he can manage to say, or more so, mumble.

"You're breaking my heart," Itachi calls out. "You came all this way out here just to find me and put me out of my misery, Kisame?"

Sasuke raises a brow to the name. Kisame is the man with the weird tattoos on his neck, and most recently, face. Everyone who has ever really seen and recognize him only describe those distinct marks permanently drawn onto his skin. _He resembles a shark_ , they'd say, or _he's actually a shark hybrid_ (the most ridiculous of rumors). His resemblance to a supposed ferocious beast should definitely mean something. Although intimidation finds its way to his thoughts, Sasuke feels a brewing excitement he hasn't felt in years. It may seem unfortunate, but Sasuke can't deny that death flows through the veins of an Uchiha. Killing is in his blood.

"Orders are orders," Kisame says in a monotone voice. "I wasn't told to be merciful."

Sasuke shifts his eyes to see the other two behind the large Kisame. One of the others he recognizes is named Hidan. Stories about this silver-haired bastard have been told for so long that most teenagers nowadays believe his crimes to be urban legends.

The third guy with a torn, black bandana covering the majority of his face is unrecognizable. Sasuke thinks that he might be a new addition to their gang, but even so, many of the vile criminals hiding within their group of fiends are hardly known of.

"But I wasn't told to do anything to you just yet," Kisame says bitterly.

"For the love of _Jashin_ , can't we just cut off their heads and leave?"

"You're pretty antsy," Izumi mutters to herself with a roll of her eyes.

"What's that, dear?" Hidan calls to her in a sarcastic tone.

"I couldn't quite hear you—speak up, why don't you?"

Her glare sets off a bad mood. It's rare seeing Izumi in a place like this. Sasuke remembers only briefly of the stories Itachi would tell him in secret about some little brawls the boys and girls at the nearby school would engage in. Whenever Izumi was tried to be pulled into the scene of a stupid argument, she'd collectively slip out before anyone could realize her disappearance… her more gentle nature seems to have vanished since then when they were kids. Sasuke guesses he has the so-called _tradition_ Itachi spoke of to blame.

Hidan lets his semi hang off his shoulder rather carelessly by a black, nylon strap. He whips out a switchblade and licks the blunt edge.

"If you don't want to use your tongue to talk," he says, parting the blade away from his face and directing towards Izumi, "Then I can find plenty of other uses for it, you little shit."

"Calm down, Hidan," the masked man intervenes. "It's like Kisame says: 'Orders are orders.' It'd be best if this was a quick swipe and not a disgusting hack job."

Hidan snarls silently to himself. His glare is steady. Just as quickly as the masked one stopped speaking, the silver-haired man sheathed the switchblade back to its original form and propped it into his jeans pocket for safekeeping.

In a far distance, sirens wain.

"Ya hear that?" Kisame asks. "They're coming."

Itachi gulps.

"You can decide now, or later… I'd suggest now, Itachi. They're on their way and the last thing you want is for them to know you're still alive, and for your shitty brother to get thrown in prison for the murder of Deidera."

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Huh?" Hidan mocks. "Did you think we'd be stupid enough to believe what that stupid stripper said? Itachi Uchiha was with us when Deidera was killed."

He laughs.

"Idiot," he chimes.

Hidan's obnoxious laughter makes Sasuke only grip onto the handle of his glock even harder—hard enough to turn his knuckles a shade paler. Itachi's observant eyes catch this. He notices how anxious his little brother's become and he doesn't exactly blame him. A lot of gangsters are cowardly, and would rather be discrete in turf wars like these. The only times when standoffs as annoying as this one would come by is when their actual leaders are present, or if it was a _jump_.

"Don't do anything stupid," Kisame warns. "I reckon they'll be here in about five minutes. So, do you want to stay here, or come with us?"

Either decision is dangerous. The latter, the choice with staying to wait for the police that is, is the only convincing one that'll at least give them a good chance of surviving; however, Kisame is right. Sasuke still thinks that Itachi should be convicted of his crimes, but his entire family is just as bad. And what would be the point of avenging a family of murderers when they partially deserved what was done to them? At the very least the majority of the clan did…

Sasuke knows what Itachi will answer for the three of them. His assumptions are confirmed to be a reality when Itachi nods and calls for a surrender on their part.

"Drop the weapon, Sasuke," Kisame demands.

"Do as he says," Itachi whispers over his shoulder.

There is a moment of hesitation on Sasuke's part. Suddenly all semis point to him. The sirens are louder than before, and there are some stupid people leaning against the fence to watch the commotion unravel. Maybe someone'll get shot, arrested, or killed. Everyone wants some piece of the action, and rarely do they want to be thoroughly involved. They observe.

Sasuke drops the glock to the ground. It lands on the grass a little over an inch or so away from the tips of his feet.

"Kick it here," Hidan says this time.

He does so, and the silver-haired bastard is all grins with white fucking teeth—teeth he'd like to break from a heavy punch.

It's Kakuzu who picks up the glock and hides it well against the waistband of his jeans.

They walk out of the park. There is a black van waiting right by the curb with heavily tinted windows and no license. The moment they get in the van, the engines roar.

Inside, the seats are steel. This van reminds Sasuke of the police van he got inside of once, and everything was metallic and spray-painted white. A wall stands between the front and the back, separating the driver from the people in the back. Only a tiny window with short bars is their gateway to at least see the eyes of their chauffeur.

Two of the Akatsuki that sought them out sit in front of Sasuke and Itachi. The third and nameless one sits right by them, cautious of their every move, let it be finger twitches, eye shifting, and even breathing. Izumi uncomfortably sits between Kisame and Hidan. Her eyes are vacant, and they only look down.

"Someone must have seen the van," Sasuke comments. "And that person will let the cops know. Either way, we'll get caught."

Kisame smirks.

"You're very positive about these people in shitty uniform," he responds. "Do you depend on your wife to come save you?"

Sasuke needs to restrain himself from doing anything out of place. Right now, they have the upper hand. Any mention of Sakura would obviously make him moody. She's his wife, after all, and the mention of her name is simply a threat. If they wanted to, the Akatsuki could send people to their house and shoot her dead, or worse… The Akatsuki are very well known for the worst crimes and with his current situation, the last thing on his mind would be the image of his fallen wife.

"Any word on Sasori?" Hidan shouts and knocks on the barrier.

The Uchiha find the eyes of a different male peering through the tiny peep slot. He tells them that there hasn't been any word yet. Hearing this makes Hidan obviously anxious.

"He was supposed to be at the quarters with the bitch an hour ago."

"He must be doing things his way again," the masked one interjects. "He likes toying with 'em first.'

At that, Hidan smirks and looks directly at Sasuke.

Something unnerving in the look of Hidan's eyes makes the car ride feel like a roller coaster. The van shakes a lot, and Sasuke feels like he's about to be sick. He knows who they've been talking about.

"I wouldn't mind playing with her either, eh, Kakuzu," Hidan mutters, finally revealing the name of the masked one. "I've seen her. She still looks pretty good despite having that thing inside her."

Itachi notices Sasuke's breathing becoming erratic. When Hidan leans forward and puts his elbows against his own knees, the older brother realizes it, too. Perhaps it's too late…

"How does it feel when you shove it deep into her cunt, eh, Sasuke?"

" _Yousonofabitch!_ "

Sasuke almost lunges himself toward Hidan who laughs, graciously defended by Kakuzu and Kisame's guns.

"I bet she feels real nice, huh—"

" _Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!_ "

Sasuke feels tears prick the corners of his eyes. His brother and cousin look on with concern as Hidan laughs maniacally.

"If Sasori didn't fuck anything up, you might be able to see her before we fuck up her entire life."

"Where is she?" Sasuke urges for an answer, but the Akatsuki trio smirk.

"There's no reason telling you if we're heading there now, is there?"

Itachi scowls.

"What's the point of getting Sakura involved if she's not a part of the discourse?"

"Look at you, always trying to defend people…"

Kisame hands his semi down to Hidan and picks a box of cigarettes from his breast pocket. He takes one out, along with the lighter he kept concealed in his jeans pocket. With a few clicks of the lighter, the cigarette is lit. The end illuminates a fiery red as small streams of white smoke ascend to the roof of the vehicle…

"It's part of the job, Itachi," he says, and then places the lit cig between his lips.

"You've only ditched the gang like two days ago… Don't tell me you've forgotten: The ones we deal with—if they have a family, their family is our business. You betrayed us. You have existing relatives like Sasuke. He works for Orochimaru, our opposer. Sasuke has a wife, another family member, _our_ business."

"I know about the fucking description," Itachi argues.

"Then? Stop questioning us. We have no other choice."

Sasuke finds himself hiding his eyes behind his long locks of hair again. He's not certain if the drop sliding down his cheek is a teardrop, or a bead of sweat. Beside the matter, Sasuke cannot allow himself to seem weak in front of these guys even though they have him cornered… He drifts his eyes to look beside him. Itachi is staring intensely at who could either be Kisame or Izumi. One thing Sasuke is certain of is that he is not the only one who is afraid of the present. Itachi is not in a right state of mind. Even from the angle he is looking at his brother from, Sasuke can definitely see the terrible fear and anger burning his dark eyes.

And there is a long pause. The youngest of the Uchiha cannot be certain if this pause is one his own mind created. It would be unwise if delusions would start to unfold. But this abruptness in the current time seems real. Suddenly he doesn't feel the van moving along the street, or his own chest and belly heaving with every breath he takes.

When the younger man looks up to see who sits opposite if him and either side of him, his surroundings are also playing along with that pause. It's moments like these that Sasuke feels a spike coursing through his veins. Right now, Sasuke feels invincible.

He turns his neck to face Kakuzu. The man behind the tattered bandana eyes him carefully. The wrinkles by the corners of his eyes crinkle further more as his eyes narrow, and when his brows knit in displeasure, the man asks what he's up to.

A verbal response would be too easy.

Sasuke is thankful for not being tied, chained, or handcuffed down to the floor of the van, or to the walls. He quickly lunges a tight fist against Kakuzu's throat. The punch doesn't make a sound, though the old man hacks and grips his own neck in efforts to breathe.

Kakuzu is suffocating.

"What the—"

Kisame has little time to react. His semi is gone, and Itachi kicks it away from Hidan's hands, angering him.

Sasuke quickly turns back to gain his full attention to the large Kisame who is violently screaming at the chauffeur to "get their asses to the quarters quickly".

The large man tries to pry Sasuke's glock from the waistband of his jeans, but is stopped quickly by Sasuke, who grabs it and points it to the man's stomach. In a blink of an eye, Sasuke pulls the trigger.

Izumi elbows Hidan in the jaw, causing the man to curse and lunge at her with open hands and nails that almost resemble claws. He thrashes her against the wall of the van while Itachi quickly makes way to the two back doors.

It is Kisame who tries to stop him, but Sasuke kicks him down harshly, forcing Kisame back on his seat by Izumi, whom is presumably being choked by Hidan.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouts, struggling for the upper hand against Kisame.

 _If only he had his favorite switchblade._

Finally, the back doors of the van swing open, revealing the road with more than a dozen cars tailing behind them.

Itachi grabs Hidan by the hair, pulling him hard enough away from Izumi to emit a loud _cracking_ sound. Any harder, and Itachi could have broken Hidan's neck!

It is Izumi who pushes him out of the van, and alongside Itachi, watches Hidan topple into the street, hitting the nose of the car behind them with a hard crash, and disappearing beneath it.

Behind them, Kisame has Sasuke by the hairs. Itachi raises the dropped semi from the floor and aims it first towards Kakuzu who lies motionless against the wall of the van. He next points if to Kisame.

"I fucking dare you," he taunts.

He has blood trickling down in a thin stream from his gunshot wound in his lower abdomen that was previously inflicted by Sasuke.

"Do it, Itachi," Izumi says.

Itachi's aim is for the head. Sasuke has him right where they need him to be, but something is holding Itachi back.

"Do it!" Sasuke shouts.

The van halts suddenly, making Sasuke lose his balance. He hits the barrier harshly. As for Itachi, he almost falls out, but quickly regains his balance.

The men in front of the van can be heard opening and closing their doors. The Uchiha brace themselves for their attack against them, but they never come. Kisame is alone and finally defenseless.

With the semi pointed to him, Sasuke pushes himself off Kakuzu's body and sits in front of the Akatsuki member.

"Where is she?" Sasuke questions.

"She's probably with Sasori," Kisame answers. "But they're not at the quarters. I don't know where they are."

"Who sent you?" Itachi asks next.

Kisame chuckles. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Kabuto Yakushi," Izumi mutters under her breath.

The large male takes a deep breath.

"Sakura Uchiha was last spotted at the hospital a few minutes from here. That's all I know."

"What of Orochimaru?" Itachi asks. "What do you want with him? Whats the point of this?"

"Kabuto is paying off the Akatsuki using private loans straight from the geezer's bank," he answers quickly. "The guy wants his boss, you three, and any possible threats dead."

Sirens can be heard wailing from afar.

"I'll let you all, uh, go. If you don't kill me, I'll just say you all slipped from my fingers."

He chuckles and Itachi frowns.

"They'll execute you, you know."

The man shrugs in response.

"Maybe."

Sasuke is the first one to jump off the van, followed by Itachi, and then Izumi. They leave the semi in the back of the van.

With a sigh of relief, Sasuke triumphantly hides his glock. There are cars honking to get the van to move, but there are questionable gazes that follow the three far from the streets.

"There's blood on your shirt," Itachi comments.

Sasuke looks down to see the dark red splatters contrast heavily with the white.

"So where to now, Itachi?" Izumi asks.

"For Sasuke's sake, we'll go to the hospital and see if Sakura is safe."

"No, I'm sure she's safe," Sasuke says.

Itachi raises a brow.

"Sasori isn't a kind man. He's as sadistic as Hidan was, and—"

"What I meant was that Sakura knows how to take care of herself. She's not a top agent for no reason."

Itachi and Izumi glance at each other before looking back to Sasuke. Protecting Sakura was Sasuke's priority, so why is he acting so aloof now?

"Sasuke…"

"I trust her," he interrupts Izumi. "It's hard to think about Sakura being in danger, but if she is, she knows how to handle most things on her own. They said that Sasori hadn't contacted them at all. Chances are that he's dead."

Itachi's eyes widen.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Like I said," Sasuke answers, "Sakura is a strong woman."

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note (continued).**

Thank you for reading this chapter! I'm still a bit unsure of how long it'll take me to conclude this fic, but in the meantime, I hope you're enjoying what I've written so far!

Until the next update,

\- FoF

[Last Updated: 09-22-16]


	14. Part 14

**Title:** No Atonement

 **Rating:** M for Mature for Violence and Sexual Situations

 **Genre(s):** Action; Drama

 **Character(s):** Sasuke U., Sakura. U.

* * *

 **Credits:** Huge thanks to user **lovesasusakuforever** for sending me the idea for this fic and for being so patient for the fulfillment of the request!

* * *

 **Plot:** Something isn't right. When Sakura finds a bloodied shirt in the garbage and a gun she thought had been lost forever, Sasuke is the main suspect. For many years, Konoha's most vile mafia was Sasuke's only way to provide for himself, but after their marriage, that time was seemingly forgotten—except Sasuke had been conspiring with the same old gang behind her back for the means of keeping her and their unborn daughter safe.

* * *

 _"You don't understand, Sakura. I don't have the luxury of_

 _choosing to leave. That's their code of honor. Once you're in,_

 _you're in for good. The only way out is a bullet to your head,_

 _and I don't want that for us."_

* * *

#

* * *

 **No Atonement**

 _Part 14_

A calm current of a breeze lifts several dead leaves from the ground Sasuke walks on. The midnight sky is adorned with silver stars that beautifully shine down on the world. Sasuke looks up to see all that he has missed being a shut in the past two years. Of all things, why would anyone ignore the stars? And now he fears it's too late to pause and take on the beauty that surrounds the world. Had he always been so oblivious? Had he always considered his own life versus those around him?

Those eyes that now are more open to what is above look down at his hands. They're dirty, despite having washed the evidence of brawls, turf wars, and the most recent deaths caused by his own stupidity.

He shoves his hands into his jeans pockets and slowly continues his walk down the sidewalk. In a moment's time, he will be home again. Whatever happened in the park will be relived as a nightmare in the future... He will also see his wife safe from harm, just like he first imagined. It has been a long day. Sasuke has definitely been out for too long.

He hears a cat meow behind him. This street is annoyingly filled with stray felines. Sasuke turns around to see the little creature only to realize that the call was not to obtain his attention. Across the street, he sees another fat cat. It reciprocates this one's call, but turns against him when being a close proximity.

Sasuke recalls that time he had seen Sakura in a dress on the day he had grown to like her appearance. Her hair was cut shorter, although she honed a delicate appearance that did not bode well with her line of work. In uniform, she looked masculine, something he wouldn't usually dote on when it came to others he'd meet. But something about this Haruno-girl fascinated him enough to feel exhilarating chills sting through the bones. She was one hell of a young woman—both daring and yet understandably reserved.

He told her about his thoughts of her change in appearance, to which she frowned. He made little remarks about her short hair, although he also liked it this way. She scolded him for speaking to an officer of the law in such a way, but regardless of such incoming insults, Sakura still blushed, and Sasuke noted that, too.

He told her, "You act angry, but you like the fact that even an asshole like me sees you as a woman."

Sakura couldn't hold back any longer and she slapped his face. The power of such a smack sent stings flaring across his cheeks. His eyes, though wide and angry, never averted hers. He did not act along with his impulse to hit her back as he was trained to do. Rather, he laughs coldly at her attempt to shut him up.

"I can report you, you know," Sasuke threatened, but she remained unfazed by that.

"But I won't," he said, and then explained that he liked her too much to get her into trouble.

Sasuke smiles as he remembers their past, his fucked-up attitude, and the fact that regardless of his flaws, Sakura Haruno agreed to marry him.

Walking along the dim-lit sidewalk, he continues to reflect on that meeting. He made her laugh that day when he talked ill of Naruto.

"I caught him with a girl once," he recalls saying. "When I said his girlfriend was waiting for the second bitch to join them on their bed, she smacked him so hard the idiot fell on his ass. She walked away, but the people who saw that go down all pulled together this perfect, dramatic scene. When you're poor, humiliating others is the best entertainment."

Her laughter was uncalled for. Naruto, after all, is her ally in arms.

He stalled on her question of recent drug consumption. In fact, he didn't even listen to what she wanted to know and why and went from talking about his first time smoking, to the escalation of other drugs he had tried. That story of Naruto and his failed relationship featured him at the only time he was mellow despite his use of cocaine.

Sakura then cleared her throat.

"Focus," she said and asked him again. "If you lie to me, you'll be forced to do a urine test."

"I'll have to do one regardless," he answered. "You can provoke any answer, lies or truths, but in the end I'm still forced to piss in a little cup."

She laughed again, and Sasuke questioned her, mocked her even.

"Are you the high one today?"

He was kidding of course. Seeing her less uptight is much more amusing than humiliating a friend in the public eye. This time she took his half-assed joke as what it was intended to be.

After calming herself down, Sakura mused about getting in trouble for taking this probation meeting too lightly.

"Laughter doesn't bother anyone," Sasuke mused. "You'll be fine. Then you can go on to say in your little reports that laughter is making me realize that I've done wrong. I'm a changed man now, Haruno."

Sakura raised her brow, seemingly displeased.

"You're hitting the mark now, Uchiha. I'll hit you again."

"Then I'll snitch."

He smirked, but his blackmail made her obviously tense.

"Or I could lay you flat and get my times with you worth more than piss tests and house inspections."

Sasuke realized that she had forgotten where they were. She was only five feet away with his dinner table keeping them apart from each other. Just down the hall, his bedroom.

She blushed intensely and avoided eye contact. Sakura Haruno wasn't made for this job for she was too timid with men.

Sasuke sighed and picked up the urine test kit that she had brought with her.

"I'll get this over with, alright? I've been sober since I got out. The sooner I'm done, the sooner you're out of here, right?"

#

Sasuke stops at the end of the street and comes face to face with a half-opened gate. His mind shoots away his reveries to make him aware now. This is where he stands. He looks into the yard. The porch lights are not on, but light from within his house partially comes to view through the curtains.

He sighs and looks down to see multiple blood stains on his shirt. With a swift movement, he removes the garment, wraps it around his precious glock, and tosses it into the trash can.

The moment the metallic thing made noise is when Sakura opened the door. Sasuke can read the shock on her face to find her husband shirtless in the darkness right outside their property.

Two silhouettes stand behind her in a ghostly manner. They're familiar.

Sakura wastes no time rushing through the doorway and risking a fall down the three steps of the porch to run to the love of her life. He accepts her with open arms. She jumps against him and he catches her before her feet touch the ground again.

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note.** Hello, readers of No Atonement. Yes, I'm still continuing to write this story, too. It was intended to end a long time ago, but each time it came for me to start writing a new chapter, I would freeze. My own uncertainty prevented me from proceeding with it, and with school work and personal matters, it seemed almost impossible to update the story (or any story). But this is a promised story, one from the user noted above, so I can't give up on it. I'm moving forward with this one, and perhaps sometime in the future I will find a new way to make this story better. Thank you for reading. As always, take care.

Until the next update,

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Sunday 06-02-17]


	15. Part 15

**Title:** No Atonement

 **Rating:** M for Mature for Violence and Sexual Situations

 **Genre(s):** Action; Drama

 **Character(s):** Sasuke U., Sakura. U.

* * *

 **Credits:** Huge thanks to user **lovesasusakuforever** for sending me the idea for this fic and for being so patient for the fulfillment of the request!

* * *

 **Plot:** Something isn't right. When Sakura finds a bloodied shirt in the garbage and a gun she thought had been lost forever, Sasuke is the main suspect. For many years, Konoha's most vile mafia was Sasuke's only way to provide for himself, but after their marriage, that time was seemingly forgotten—except Sasuke had been conspiring with the same old gang behind her back for the means of keeping her and their unborn daughter safe.

* * *

 _"You don't understand, Sakura. I don't have the luxury of_

 _choosing to leave. That's their code of honor. Once you're in,_

 _you're in for good. The only way out is a bullet to your head,_

 _and I don't want that for us."_

* * *

#

* * *

 **No Atonement**

 _Part 15_

Sakura noticed that Sasuke is not okay. He squeezed her tighter than before, and the sight of her wounds weren't the cause of his loving hold. She realized this when she saw the faint bruises and swelling flesh along his knuckles and cheek. Sasuke seemed reluctant to look her in the eye as his were full of woe. His bare chest and back show signs of a scuffle, but she doesn't want to question him. He's not to be investigated, she should think, but just how long can she keep this up? Unexplainable night outs during the weekdays should rouse an alarm of dishonesty. Not to mention that he was also absent during the hostage situation earlier today. He would have been at the hospital trying to get himself inside to see her. He always tries to interfere with her line of work after a large and dangerous shoot-out like this one. Where was he? Sasuke will be the father of their little girl, but how can she let their child be near him when even his wife doesn't know her husband?

Her parents sleep in the spare bedroom just a few doors down their home office. They refused to leave before Sasuke's arrival, and their motivation to go back home have now dwindled even further that he is home. For how can they leave their only daughter—their pregnant daughter—alone in this house with a suspicious man? He's an ex-gangster, but he'll always be that in the eyes of outsiders.

Upstairs, Sasuke is pacing. Sakura can hear his footsteps thudding across the ceiling of the living room. If he keeps this up, the man will wake up her father and will have to endure another one of the old man's lessons about life and ethics. He'll offer him another job, one in his little tea shop like he had done so plenty of times in the past. He had joked about naming it "Haruno and Son", but Sasuke rejected renaming and claiming the position.

His footsteps stop. Sakura thinks he may have tired himself out, but she can hear the stream of the shower.

She stands up from the couch and walks over to the kitchen. It's been a long time since the trash has been taken out, and quickly pulls up the bag from the cylindrical trashcan. She feels a pinch in her arm and quickly drops the load to examine her wound over the thick gauze band aids. Blood doesn't resurface like it had before she left the hospital, so she's fine.

"You're just sore," she says to herself. "Nothing more."

Perhaps she's more worried about her husband than herself. There are many things intruding her thoughts and resolves to finally question his motives when she's out the door with the trash bag in hand. She's an agent, a trained detective, and should prize the lives of innocent civilians over whatever criminality Sasuke is involved in… But he is her husband, and will ultimately be his traitor.

Three steps down from the porch and a short walk to the back of the house lead her to the outside trash bins. She pulls the lid open and lifts the trash bag over the edge. Sakura is about to dump everything in until she notices a metallic object glistening, a reflection of the street lights.

Curiosity strikes the mind, and Sakura lets the trash bag fall down beside her. On her tip-toes, she reaches down over the edge. The stench hits her nostrils, but in her line of duty, she's smelt worse things than rotten food.

She grabs hold of the metallic thing and its weight is significantly similar to that of her assigned gun.

Her heart seems to falter, and her mind clouds with a new judgement.

She brings it up, surprised by its size and even more so by the engraved name…

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

Beneath the glock, she finds a bloodied t-shirt. Anyone could have dumped this here, except the man had arrived shirtless and bruised. Angry tears stream down her cheeks. With a low grunt, Sakura's fist pushes against the air and meets the hard surface of their home's wall. The shock of her fist's collision doesn't come quickly. She's too mad and hurt about Sasuke.

Someone is walking down the side walk. He's the elderly neighbor who often takes strolls down the street late at night. She quickly wraps the glock in the bloodied shirt and tosses the trash into its designated hold. Sakura quickly makes her way back into the house, hopeful that none of her nosy neighbors have been peering out their windows tonight.

Inside, the once comforting warmth greets Sakura in a fiery heat. She can't help but feel suffocated when she takes her seat in the living room couch. Here, her anxiety is unlimited. In the light of her revelation, Sakura sobs as quietly as she can into her hand.

The shower stream ceases, and Sakura tries to neatly compose herself. She gets up again and walks quickly into the kitchen with the bloodied shirt and abandoned gun. The items are placed onto the dining table before she makes way toward the sink. She runs the water in the coldest temperature and finds relief splashing water on her face to ease her reddening eyes.

It takes less than five minutes for Sasuke to come walking down the stairs. Sakura had been waiting for him by the dinner table with crossed arms. She stares coldly at the shirt she fixed on the surface of the table. On top of that, the glock.

When Sasuke calls to her, she knows that he is in the living room. It is the last place he had seen her before running up the stairs and shutting himself in their bedroom with contemplation. He calls her name again, his voice seemingly further away, but Sakura does not call out to him. There are many arguments she could start with in her mind, but thinks that the best way to call him out on his bull shit is to simply display that which he had thought to hide from her.

Finally, he walks in, and his eyes widen at the sight of Sakura's grief over the life she thought he had abandoned. His movements are subtle, a step forward and his hands out in front of him as if to reach out and recollect what he had thrown out earlier. Sakura had seen those she's captured act like this. They would rather hide the evidence under their noses before asking for forgiveness.

He doesn't speak, something that annoys Sakura.

With a hiss, she questions, " _How could you?_ "

Finally, Sasuke's eyes lift to find hers.

The crying had stopped and all attention is turning over to this moment. Of so many instances, how could her own husband do this?

"I put my trust in you when we married. I trusted you, Sasuke Uchiha, and this is the crap you reciprocate my love with?"

A pardoned man can't rejoin society after killing his brother. A criminal can't stand still knowing that the man he thought he killed is still alive. And a common man can't handle the truth of his family.

Sasuke drags his hand over his face.

"I don't know what to tell you…"

"The least you could do is explain why you'd place our lives in danger doing this kind of shit again."

Sasuke presses his lips, agitated that he's been found out, and saddened at the truth he lives.

" _How the hell could you?_ "

Sakura doesn't raise her voice, but at her quietest, she is unsettling.

Sasuke is clearly angry. There is just so much she doesn't know and can't.

"I did it for us," he says.

"Heh," she scoffs. "You did this for us?"

"Yeah—all of us. Even our child."

"How is me taking bullets a good thing for us?"

"Will you lay off? It's part of your job to take bullets anyway."

"No, Sasuke, that's where you're wrong!" Her voice is getting louder… "I was hunted down, okay? I was hunted down by mobsters in a fucking hospital."

Anxious, Sasuke grips the backrest of a chair.

"They knew who I was by name and threatened to do things no man has ever dared to do, all in your name! _Uchiha_! _Sasuke_ _Uchiha_!"

"You don't understand a single thing, alright?"

"Oh, no? Enlighten me!"

"Fucking shit, Sakura! Everything I've been doing these last couple of weeks have been all for you and our daughter. How do you want me to enlighten you, huh? You want me to take you down to my boss and have him explain how this whole shit works?"

He takes a deep breath.

"You don't understand, Sakura. I don't have the luxury of choosing to leave. That's their code of honor. Once you're in, you're in for good. The only way out is a bullet to your head, and I don't want that for us… For any of us."

Sakura suppresses a cry in her hand.

"Of all men in Konoha, and the world…"

Sakura gets up from her chair and walks over to Sasuke.

"Why the hell did I marry you?"

Sakura steps around him, eager to leave his sight, but Sasuke grabs her hand.

"Sakura, don't—"

She turns around quickly and smacks him across the face.

"Don't," she warns. "There are so many things you've done and so many wrong decisions that I've made. I don't want to look at you right now, okay?"

Sasuke nods, though unsure of what he should make of this new situation. He lets her hand go and watches his wife quickly rush up the stairs. He hears her slam the door of their bedroom.

In the dark hallway, Kizashi stumbles out in a yawn. Sasuke quickly grabs his shirt and gun and hides them in a chair. They're lazily covered by the table cloth.

"I heard yelling," the old man says in a daze. "Is my Sakura okay? Did you two have an argument?"

Sasuke gulps.

"She's okay," Sasuke answers.

"But you two had an argument…"

Sasuke doesn't deny it.

Kizashi sighs. "Well, whatever you were fighting about, I'm sure you can mend it. You always do."

Sasuke furrows his brows.

"Sir, may I ask you something?"

" _Now_?"

Kizashi looks at Sasuke. He's dreary, no doubt, but doesn't deny his son-in-law's request for advice. After all, any time Sasuke is first to initiate a conversation is a rarity.

"Alright, then, boy. Tell me."

"If you're hurting someone, is it best to let them go no matter how much you love them?"

Kizashi seems indifferent. Somehow about this question doesn't surprise him.

"That's a rather personal thing… But I imagine that leaving to lessen that someone's pain is controversial. Even so, staying would be so, too. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke shakes his head.

"Curiosity, I guess."

Kizashi raises his brows.

"Young man… You're kind. Do what you need to and whatever you think is right. Sure, Sakura will probably cry and feel pained, but she'll realize the cost of the trouble."

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"So you know why we argued?"

Kizashi shrugs. "I know my daughter, and I know you. What I don't know is what you've been up to. But as a father to her and a father-in-law to you, I suggest you stop whatever you're doing and provide a safe life at least for your unborn daughter."

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

I finally got around to writing Sakura's realization of Sasuke's deeds. I can't say that this story is concluding soon, but we are one step closer to completion. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I also hope that you spend your weekend well and safely! There are many things going on in the world and its so hard to accumulate so much all in one sitting. Please know that if you were close by the places that have been struck with so much violence that you are in my thoughts.

Until the next update,

FoF

[Last Updated: Friday 08-18-17]


	16. Part 16

**Title:** No Atonement

 **Rating:** M for Mature for Violence and Sexual Situations

 **Genre(s):** Action; Drama

 **Character(s):** Sasuke U., Sakura. U.

* * *

 **Credits:** Huge thanks to user **lovesasusakuforever** for sending me the idea for this fic and for being so patient for the fulfillment of the request!

* * *

 **Plot:** Something isn't right. When Sakura finds a bloodied shirt in the garbage and a gun she thought had been lost forever, Sasuke is the main suspect. For many years, Konoha's most vile mafia was Sasuke's only way to provide for himself, but after their marriage, that time was seemingly forgotten—except Sasuke had been conspiring with the same old gang behind her back for the means of keeping her and their unborn daughter safe.

* * *

 _"You don't understand, Sakura. I don't have the luxury of_

 _choosing to leave. That's their code of honor. Once you're in,_

 _you're in for good. The only way out is a bullet to your head,_

 _and I don't want that for us."_

* * *

#

* * *

 **No Atonement**

 _Part 16_

Sakura's parents are asleep in the spare bedroom down the dark hall. His wife is upstairs sleeping. He heard her cry all night before silence finally flooded the house. As for Sasuke, he spends the night sitting in the living room couch and stares at the dark television screen. Bright headlights brush the house and make the curtains seem as though they are glowing. With a deep sigh, Sasuke gets up from the couch and walks over to the spare bedroom. The door creaks as he opens it wide enough to catch a glimpse of his in-laws. The man nods, seemingly in approval, and quickly closes the door when he sees them rousing from their sleep.

Upstairs, Sasuke walks into the bedroom he has shared with his wife for the past few years. He walks around the bed to where she sleeps and closes his eyes as he kisses her forehead, then her belly. He looks down at her and imagines a baby girl sleeping beside her. He guesses that she would have black hair, but quickly rejects his imagination when he realizes that the world will not guarantee him a chance to see her after she is born.

The man quickly leaves the room and heads downstairs. He grabs his leather jacket from the wooden coat hanger by the front door and shrugs it on. Sasuke does not look back at the house when he opens the door and closes it behind him. Standing outside on the porch in the low light, a woman with sandy-blonde hair is standing with her arms crossed. She glares at him in disappointment. Sasuke had almost forgotten what she looked like. The last time he saw Tsunade Senju, she was testifying on his behalf. Without her, Sasuke would have been living in prison.

"There are a lot of things I want to say to you, but we do not have that kind of time on our hands right now," she says coldly.

Sasuke nods in agreement. The other cars that have accompanied Tsunade and her team switch off their bright headlights and step out of their vehicles. There have to be at least four or five—he cannot tell.

"Do they know about this operation?"

"They don't know about my decision," Sasuke admits. "Everything will come as a surprise to them once they've woken up."

"Have you said your goodbyes?" Tsunade questions as she takes a quick glance at her watch around her wrist.

"Yes," he says quietly before looking away to direct his attention elsewhere. He cannot bear look at Tsunade Senju in the eyes.

There is a hint of sadness in the way he talks. Usually, Sasuke Uchiha's voice never wavers despite the situation that he is in. People in her department that had handled his case in the past always assumed the worst about him; that he is a murderer with no fear. Seeing him now standing outside the home he had created with her underling makes her feel pity towards him. Indeed, Sasuke Uchiha had always been vulnerable and was dumped in the streets without any luck gifted by any deity.

"Get in the van, Sasuke."

It is an order, and when Sasuke takes his first two steps, he hears Tsunade say, "You and my team will leave first. Sakura and her parents will follow."

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. A small flicker of hope grows in his chest.

"They're coming with me?"

He turns to face her. She hardly looks at him when Tsunade tells him that there will be no chance. Despite the pity she felt for him less than a minute ago, she still despises his actions.

"It's the witness protection program, Uchiha. Why would we place them with the man who caused their endangerment?"

With this, Sasuke frowns, but she is right. He walks away, anger beating against his heart. A man, possibly in Tsunade's team, escorts Sasuke into a black van with dangerously tinted windows. Once inside, the driver does not wait for him to buckle up. He looks out the window to his left and notices five different vans parked across the street, all indistinguishable. To his right, three sedans are parked as well. Armed men with special vests with _Konohagakure Elite_ spelled in white letters on their backs catch his attention. They and Tsunade proceed into the house.

His heart sinks. The house will be vacant before sunrise.

#

The building they take him to is the station in the middle of the city. Crime hardly happens in these parts, so it would be unlikely that Sasuke is seen exiting the vehicle by any hostile gangsters and bums looking for a quick buck by snitching on a runaway. They move the van into a garage that is reserved for the higher-ups. A man in the passenger side turns around and gives Sasuke a list of instructions:

 _Take off your jacket._

 _Put it over your head._

 _Wait for more instructions._

He does so as the driver parks the van right outside of an unlabeled door. The passenger proceeds to inform Sasuke about what will happen from here on out…

"We are going to open the door to the left where you will exit. We will quickly proceed to get into that door. Your identity must be protected, and we cannot risk having others look at you or hear you. When we walk into the building, you must stay silent and keep your head low and covered. Other agents do not know about our operation, so they will assume you're just another gangster we trapped. We will walk you through a series of hallways and take you into an interrogation room that are in the underground levels of the building that are cut off from agents who do not have close ties with the director. There, we will wait for Senju's commands. Got it?"

Sasuke nods and feels constricted with his jacket around his head.

"Repeat what I just told you," the guy demands.

"Exit the van from the left door; we will rush into the building. I have to keep my head covered and low, and not make a sound. Wait for instructions..."

"Good," one says. "Get off and I'll get the door."

Sasuke can't see them and scoots to the right at the sound of doors shutting and opening in front of him. He assumes that his guides have already exited the van.

His heart beats quickly. He feels like a kid again and is obviously frightened. In the past, he didn't have to think about anyone else but himself. But now Sakura, her parents, and his unborn child are on the line.

"Alright, Uchiha. Let's go," he hears one say.

His arm is pulled forcefully. Sasuke is guided out of the van. He can see his shoes and the concrete beneath his feet. When he assumes that they have entered the building, the floor color changes. White, laminate tiles glare against the bright lights. He hears soft whispers and loud murmurs. Immediately, they have entered a floor where people are busy at work. Phones ring, people speak, and he cannot see where he is being led to.

"Need handcuffs, there, man?" Sasuke hears someone shout. This guy sounds quite young, but his voice is unrecognizable.

The man holding his arm to his right abruptly shouts back, "Nah; just another wimpy punk who thought playing with knives was a good idea."

A group of people laughs.

"Fucking kids these days, am I right?" the guy on his right exclaims, and the office's laughter continues.

Their walk progresses for another few minutes until finally Sasuke is sat down on a cold chair. His jacket is removed for him, and without notice, he is cuffed around his wrists and ankles.

"What's this?" Sasuke asks with caution.

They ignore him.

"What's this shit about?"

"Cut the crap, Uchiha. We need to take precautions. You ain't gonna like what you see or hear in the next couple o' minutes."

Sasuke's eyes widen. Something about this guy's speech patterns is different.

For the first time since he's gotten into the black van, Sasuke notices the distinct features of each man. The one to his left is tall and quite thin. The second to his right is a little shorter but carries a solid build.

"The fuck are you staring at?" the tallest hisses.

Sasuke gulps.

"Who are you two?"

The short one laughs.

"Kid's lost his fucking mind," he says.

"Doesn't remember his own kind. Lives in the suburbs for a couple of years with a hot wife and doesn't even remember a single, damned thing," replies the tall one.

"Want a memory refresher, loser?"

The shortest one of the two steps forward and pulls the collar of his shirt down so that Sasuke could see his tattoo: three tick marks in a circle. It is the brand of Orochimaru's followers.

Behind them, the door knocks. Sasuke struggles in his seat when he hears Kabuto Yakushi.

* * *

#

* * *

Author's Note.

If I had a nickel for every time I apologized for my unexpected hiatuses, I still wouldn't be rich... Anyway, I'm trying to write up as much as I can before my vacation is over. Honestly, I just want my suffering to end. Why does school have to be so annoying? LoL.

I hope you all had an amazing time during the holidays!

Till the next update,

\- FoF


End file.
